Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons
by Rogue-Scholar-Blue
Summary: Jack and Arcee deal with the implications of The Dreamscape. Old Enemies make their return...
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter One

As conference rooms went the space was almost bare save for a table and chairs, at best reflecting a Spartan like quality. The long row of LCD screens set against the far wall, however, belied the rest of the room's utilitarian design. As several sets of eyes watched in silence, various screens showcased footage taken from first hand or third party sources, each depicting similar subject matter. On the largest monitor a recording taken from an AR-Drone featured several Bi-Pedal robotic beings assaulting a small fleet of modified H-60 Blackhawk helicopters, easily deflecting the weaponry aboard the gunships and destroying them quickly.

Before the AR-Drone's video ceased, the only figure in the room not presently seated paused the recording, the screen frozen on a close up of the largest of the Cybernetic targets, it's armor adorned in hues of blue and red. Moving around the circumference of the conference table the tall, broad shouldered figure took stock of the other men and women presently seated, ensuring the screen capture had their undivided attention.

"We know the face of our enemy." Silas's gravelly tone observed. "But, what do we _really_ know about them?" He paused for emphasis, the silence telling. "Anyone?"

"Sir. We know they are of Extraterrestrial, perhaps even Extragalactic origins." One young platinum haired Lieutenant answered, the name across the left breast of her MECH jumpsuit identifying her as Strickland.

"Evident enough." Silas agreed stoically. "What else?"

"We have confirmed sightings of them across the planet," Yet another Lieutenant, Vasquez, answered. "Though the descriptions often differ in size and intent from those in the AR-Feed. Best guess is there are two, perhaps three separate groups of these Techno-Morphs on Earth. Some working against the others."

"That is certainly worth noting." MECH's Director acknowledged. "And what other Intel have we gathered?"

"Sir, our contacts in Washington believe one particular group may be working in direct conjunction and with the full authority of a Top Secret branch of the U.S. Department of Defense. Perhaps as a Special Operations contingent."

"Do we have any names to go with this Black Ops group?" Silas inquired.

"I may have something, sir." Strickland indicated. "Six months ago we intercepted an encrypted eyes only report to the brass at the Pentagon. Something about a botched operation in the Nevada desert, spearheaded by William North, now a retired General with ties to Black Ops missions in South America and the Middle East."

"How is that relevant, Lieutenant?" Silas asked coolly.

"Sir, Intel has confirmation that one of these Techno-Morph groups appear to have focused activities across the Nevada State, branching recently into California, Utah, and as far as Colorado. However, Nevada does appear to be their central region of activity."

"That would explain our encounter with them during the D.N.G.S. operation. The convoy was running just outside of Boulder City." Silas gave the information pause. "Could they be working out of that area?"

"It's not likely, sir. They would want to keep as low a profile as possible. Close Circuit security cameras would pick up on patterns of movement in a larger city. They'd likely want to remain in a much smaller population center. A town or smaller county."

"Any likely prospects?" The Director asked pointedly.

"Not as of yet, sir."

"Then we press on." Silas answered. "What other information do we have on this William North?"

"Presently he appears to have moved onto the political stage, sir. Running for a Congressional position. Unorthodox for someone with his service record. At least what we know of it. But he appears to have enough pull in Washington and in the Military Industrial Complex to see it through."

"Do we know if he was working for or against these Aliens?"

"What little we were able to decipher concerning the operation indicates it was a search and seize mission." Strickland shrugged. "What, exactly, they were attempting to recover is unknown. But we tracked the disposition of men and armaments out of Nellis Air Force Base around that time. They were geared for a fight."

"_Against_ then. Interesting, considering these visitors might have allies in the Government." Silas mused. "Perhaps not everyone agrees with this state of cooperation."

"Should we broker a meeting with North, sir?" Vasquez asked. "See if he might be someone who's views coincide with the Initiative?"

"Having another loyalist in Congress would certainly be to our benefit. Especially one with close ties to the Military." Silas agreed. "But, let's not be so quick to extend our hand. Let's keep digging, see if we strike gold in regards to our possible friend. I want to know who, exactly, I'm dealing with before we invite him in."

The Director turned his attention back to the screen. "Speaking of which, what more do we know about the Techno-Morphs?"

"Intel gathering is ongoing, sir. At present we don't have anything new or…substantial." Strickland explained.

"That's certainly _disappointing_, Lieutenant." Silas replied, his tone hard. "So am I to assume then that, after a year since our first contact with these hostiles, we don't _really _know anything about them? Who they are _exactly_? What they are doing on Earth, or, most _importantly_, how their technology works?"

"We've yet to capture any materials to work with, sir. If any world Governments are in possession of the alien tech attributed to these visitors we haven't been able to confirm it."

"This world stands on the Technological precipice of a New Order, one which MECH stood ready to control. The arrival of these beings could tip the scales against us if we are not prepared to meet them on even ground." Silas leaned over the conference table, bending enough to rest clenched fists upon it's black lacquered surface. "I will not have so many decades of careful preparation brought to ruin due to incompetence on the part of any of MECH's personnel." Silas returned to circling the room's outer edge.

"Beginning today, I want _all_ resources dedicated to acquiring every last shred of information. Search through every record, news report, blog post, idle gossip, or internet rumor. Nothing escapes the net or so help me I'll have everyone tasked with this manning a listening post in the Artic. Am I clear?"

Those assembled around the table voiced their understanding.

"Good. I want new reports submitted from your departments by 08:00 tomorrow. We'll review all findings at the close of the week. Dismissed."

The various officers began to rise and vacate, reserving any muttered observations or complaints until out of the Director's earshot. Before half had left, Silas addressed the lead Intelligence Officer.

"Lieutenant Strickland?" He called. "Remain behind a moment." The young woman nodded, stepping away from the table and remaining at attention. The room finally emptied, with none of the other officers sparing their fellow Department Head a second glance. While fervent in the ideals of the Newer World Order, those who served among MECH's command staff knew better then to concern themselves with the Director's private matters, especially when those matters involved anyone other then them.

Once the conference room's door had sealed, Silas addressed the young woman, his back to her as he resumed studying the various recordings on the wall monitors. "You understand what's expected of you in this matter?"

"Yes, sir." Strickland answered steadily.

"There is no favoritism in this Initiative. If MECH's goals are to succeed we must never falter, and we must always be willing to cull those who can not perform to the level of dedication and perfection our agenda requires."

"Yes sir."

"You were appointed as head of our Intel group on merits alone. Your work in our espionage projects were nothing short of excellence. You've more then earned your position." Silas observed. "However, should I doubt if you can continue to perform to my satisfaction?"

"No sir." Strickland assured.

"We must gain the upper hand on these Techno-Morphs. Learn every facet of their technology and how it operates. I believe just a small portion of it will give us every advantage in reshaping the world. And you _will _deliver it, Lieutenant." Silas turned to her. "I expect nothing less."

"I'll see it done, sir."

"Good." MECH's Director stepped away from the monitor, moving up to stand in front of her. After a moment he allowed some of the tension to ease from his face. "Your mother wants us for dinner this evening. She's made reservations in town and I expect you to be on time. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She answered sharply.

"Dismissed, Ms. Strickland." The young Lieutenant offered a crisp salute before turning on her heel to leave. She was almost to the door when Silas called out once more.

"Jessica? Try to keep the 'sirs' out of the dinner conversation tonight for once. Your mother wants things casual."

"Yes…" Strickland caught herself at the end. "Dad."

. . .

"So?" Miko asked as they worked their way down another isle of the clothing store. While he hadn't planned on the company, Jack had discovered the young Asian girl trying on jackets and had been spotted before he could avoid her. While most days found them both at the Silo with their Autobot partners, the occasional everyday activity was called for, in this case the purchase of clothing that, more often then not, were required to replace those damaged or worn out in the line of duty.

Although, Jack concluded, Miko would have been happy enough to purchase something new regardless of the circumstances. While it seemed as though she wore the same thing whenever he saw her, he knew better then to assume they weren't new, even if they were identical to other articles in her wardrobe.

"So…what?" He asked her, despite knowing full well where the conversation was headed.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean." Miko huffed, waving a small shirt at him. "_Hello_. You're dating one of the 'bots. You think you'd tell one of your best friends. I mean, we work in the same place everyday…"

"Miko, to be fair, you don't really work. _I _work. Even Raf works. You blunder. There's a difference."

"Jerk-off." She shot back, throwing the shirt at him. "Don't change the subject."

"Ugh, what do what me to say?" Jack answered irritably.

"Well, for starters, how long?" She asked, leaning across the rack to whisper. "Better yet…_how_?"

"How what?" Jack inquired, leaning away from her.

"How do you two…you know?" She asked, shaking her head a bit from side to side in an attempt to emphasize a point.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked in turn, genuinely bewildered.

"Jeez, what are you, like, five?" Miko mimed a particular motion with her hands. "You _know_…"

"What?" The other teen balked, nearly dropping the jeans in his possession. "Miko, it's not even like that."

"Then what's it like?" She prodded.

"Personal" Jack answered, folding the jeans back up and returning them to their cubby hole.

"Yeah, I bet." Miko teased. "That kiss we saw looked _really _personal. To be honest, it kind of grossed me out."

"This coming from the girl asking me five seconds ago about…other things."

"Just because it's gross doesn't mean I don't want to know about it."

"Okay, _you're _officially mental. And _I'm _done." Jack relented, moving for the exit.

"Oh, come on. Don't be that way." Miko said, bounding after him to catch up. "Look, if I ask you something seriously, will you give me an answer?"

Jack rolled his eyes, sighing out his frustration. "No promises."

"Are you guys in love?" Miko asked him pointedly, her expression, for once, neutral. Jack studied her for a minute, apprehensive, as he always was, to tell her anything of importance knowing full well she would likely respond with something scathing or cynical. Aside from rocking bass with an amp by her side the girl loved pushing buttons. After a moment, with Miko still looking at him with as much genuine maturity as he'd ever seen her muster outside of a crisis, Jack relented.

"Yes." He told her. "We are."

Miko nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Then she shook her head. "Ehew."

"I really hate you, you know that?" Jack growled, walking past her.

"Oh come on! I'm kidding!" Miko called, bounding after him once more. "So, come on, tell me. Are you, like, going to introduce her to your mom?"

"Shut up…"

"How many babies are you guys going to have?"

"I'm not listening…"

. . .

"You okay?" Arcee asked Jack as he slipped a leg over her rider's seat. "You look put out."

"Miko." Was all he said in response.

"Right. Bulkhead told me she was here. He's parked a row or two over. Guess I should have warned you." She chuckled a bit, despite her sympathies. "I take it she grilled you about us?"

"Interrogate is a better word." Jack told her. "In that special Miko way."

"Now I feel even more guilty. I really should have called you on the cell." She started up, knowing he would feel better once they were on the road. "You still feel up for tonight? We can cancel."

"What? No." Jack replied. "We're still on. After everything that happened, I think we could use a night out, don't you?"

"I do. Though I still feel a bit guilty for not pulling an extra patrol." Arcee admitted. "He doesn't show it, but I know Optimus is still grieving. I can only imagine how he must feel right now."

"I can kind of guess. I thought I was where he's is now at least twice over the last year. Loosing someone you love? That isn't something I'd wish on anyone."

"Agreed." Arcee replied. After a moment, feeling as though it was best to keep things off the topic of loss, she jumped on to the tail end of Jack's recent interrogation. "So what did you tell Miko, exactly?"

"Huh? Nothing she didn't already know. Or, at least, already guessed at." Jack looked down at her central display. "Why? What have _you_ told the others?"

"The perks of being their commanding officer. I don't have to answer to anyone except Optimus. And he's known for awhile."

"Really? Since when? Not that I'm all that surprised."

"Since well before our ambush at the mining town, around the time Makeshift tried to frame him. Out of respect he didn't bring it up. Guess he was happy to wait until I did."

"Do you think I should have asked his permission or something before we started dating?" Jack inquired genuinely.

"He's our Prime, Jack. Not my father. Plus, in-case you forgot, we're not human. So no old fashioned customs."

"Right."

"Of course, there's always your mother to consider." Arcee observed coolly.

"Don't go there. Miko already brought that up and she was _kidding_."

"Well, I'm not. I know how much she cares about your future, Jack. And I'd like to think I'm part of that future now."

"Of course you are. I can't even imagine a future without you in it."

"Not to assume too much, but don't you think things will get a bit strange when you've turned thirty and you've yet to mention whom you're dating?"

"Cut me some slack, I'm not even technically old enough to drink yet."

"Your avoiding the question, Jack."

"Come on, Arcee. I don't even know how I would begin to tell her. Not to mention the fact it wouldn't just be you. I'd have to open up about Optimus and the others, what I've really been doing while working for Fowler's department." Jack avoided what he knew was her unseen gaze. "That's just…a lot to deal with at once."

"I know." Arcee said after a few moments. "But you can't put it off forever."

"I know." Jack agreed quietly, his attention still elsewhere.

"Look, why don't we shelve this for now." She offered, not wanting to ruin the evening. "We'll get back to the house, you can pretty yourself up for me, then we'll catch a movie. Tonight it's just you and me."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack agreed, trying to inject some levity into his voice. "Sometimes it's tough being the pretty one."

"You do realize I have weapons _built in _to me, right?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?

. . .

"Evening, Agent Fowler." Ratchet said warily as the slightly rotund human stepped from the elevator. "Might I ask what was so pressing it had to be discussed in person?"

"Where's Prime?" Fowler asked, moving down the steps from the platform. "We've got some things to talk about."

"Such as?" Ratchet inquired, intercepting the man at the bottom.

"There any special reason you're trying to run interference, doc?" Fowler asked heatedly.

"Even Optimus requires rest, Agent Fowler. He has been through a great deal of late. As acting Medical Officer I advised him to enter a rest cycle for the duration of the evening before resuming patrols."

"Look, I get things have been rough. I'm sorry for his loss, but I've been in meetings all day with my superiors at the Pentagon, and they're not exactly feeling _chipper_ after reading your latest report." Fowler began to pace, counting off points on his fingers.

"Viruses that can turn good 'bots bad, Humans having contact with ancient beings, and, on top of that last doozy, the possibility of an all out invasion by _new_ aliens that even make the 'cons seem tame?" The agent crossed his arm. "To say they're concerned wouldn't even begin to cover the reaming I had to sit through. The President wants to begin planning contingencies, but the Pentagon and the Joint Chiefs need all the Intel your people have." Fowler paused, adding almost hesitantly, "And something else."

"I can appreciate the need for further planning, and I can assure you we are already formulating…"

"If it doesn't come from Prime, no one's going to buy whatever it is your…"

"What is the cause of your distress, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked, stepping into the central command hub from an adjacent corridor. "And how may I be of assistance?"

"At last." Fowler muttered, slightly exasperated. "Doctor McCoy here was trying to send me packing, but we need to talk."

"I was attempting to ensure you got some rest, Optimus." Ratchet clarified, eyeing the federal agent disapprovingly. "Keeping everyone at their best is part of my responsibilities after all."

"And I am grateful for your diligence, old friend." The Prime replied sincerely. "However, I agree with Agent Fowler that there are many things which must be discussed."

"The report made things sound pretty bad, Prime." Agent Fowler observed. "If these Quintessons really are on their way here, are there any means of stopping them before then?"

"That is unknown, Agent Fowler." Optimus admitted somberly. "The knowledge I possess concerning Cybertron's ancient enemy provides no great details other then the forces brought against us in the attempt to conquer and enslave us millennia ago. While they were eventually defeated, the cost was high on both sides." Optimus shook his head slowly.

"We can not accurately predict how they have changed in that time. While the virus used against Coatzin was a by-product of ancient technology, it's intelligence and sophistication would indicate a considerable evolution of their science. What Jack witnessed within Coatzin's memories provides only a miniscule portent of what may come."

"Have to say, Prime. You're not exactly painting a rosy picture." Fowler replied dejectedly.

"My apologies, Agent Fowler." Optimus answered. "It is my greatest wish to be of aid to your government, but there are limits to what even I am privy to."

"Even if we can't get details, we might still be able to prepare to fight 'em off. But you know as well as I do that our hardware likely won't be enough. The President wants to meet with you to discuss your granting access to Cybertronian technology to bolster earth's defenses."

From over the agent's shoulder, Ratchet offered Optimus a look which spoke volumes. '_You knew this was coming,'_ It said.

Perhaps sensing the sudden trepidation in the room, Fowler pressed ahead, albeit cautiously. "Optimus you said it yourself. We don't even know how strong these invaders are going to be. I know you're not crazy about the idea of giving us _lowly_ humans advanced tech, but if the Quintessons come you and your team won't be enough to hold 'em back. It took your entire world to beat them before and they still almost wiped you out." Fowler shrugged. "What hope would we have?"

The room was silent as Optimus mulled over the valid points presented. While limited, his expression denoted the conflict within. After a moment, the Prime finally nodded slowly.

"At this time, I will consider it." Optimus offered. "However, I will make no promises. I ask that your President and your Military leaders give us time to gather more information before we choose a set course. Perhaps there is still time, as we both hope, to stay this invasion."

"I'll pass on your request, but I can promise you they won't be happy." Fowler seemed to contemplate something for a moment, brow furrowed.

"What else troubles you?" Optimus asked curiously.

"It's actually the other reason I came." Fowler admitted. "The other part of the report that concerned the President and the Task Force's oversight committee was, well, Jack."

"Why would Jack give your leaders need for concern?" Optimus inquired.

"Jack managed to hook his brain up to two Cybertronian minds, and on top of that had some kind of contact with a being you all think is the higher power or whatever that created you." Fowler gestured emphatically. "You can bet your metal backsides that's got some people wondering what that might have done to the kid. For all we know, this Primus being might have given Jack more information then he can remember."

"I can assure you, Agent Fowler, that is not the case." Ratchet interjected. "I ran several tests on Jack's cognitive functions in the aftermath of his connection to the patch. While Biological entities are not my primary base of knowledge, when compared to previous tests I have made to insure health, there are no discernible differences. Jack's mind, while mature for his age, is relatively normal by human standards."

"But how can you know for sure?" Fowler asked pointedly. "You just admitted human brains are not your area of expertise. Maybe you missed something."

"I beg your pardon." Ratchet rebuked. "There are no medical or scientific instruments on Earth that can compare to what I have at my disposal. As your leaders are so found of pointing out, our level of technology is light years ahead of anything you possess. If my equipment found nothing, then there was nothing to be found. _Period_."

"Well, my superiors don't agree. They want to check for themselves."

"What do you mean, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked, his concern evident.

"They want Jack. Alone, with no tag along or Autobot bodyguard. Because he's human and not one of you, he doesn't fall under the guidelines of the cooperation treaty agreed to when we made first contact. He's outside your jurisdiction."

"Jack Darby is as much a part of this family as any one of us. He, as well as the other young ones, are under our protection. This is a vow we have made."

"Vow or not, Uncle Sam wants to know if Jack might have something they can use against these invaders." Fowler held his hand up, placating. "But I told them you'd likely have a problem with it, especially if Jack wasn't keen on the idea. But, if you and Jack go along with this, it will give them something to work with while the rest of you try to figure out just what, exactly, is coming our way."

"I will not see Jack used as a bargaining chip." Optimus answered firmly.

"Optimus, I'm trying to find something to work with here. Earth is under a very real threat, one even bigger then the Decepticons. You and your people are always enough to keep them back, but this time it's different. The Quintessons, by your own admission, want to wipe out anything that isn't them and enslave the rest, 'bot or human. The President has been advised that we have to take every step we can to prevent that. If there is even the smallest chance Ratchet didn't find everything, they need to know for sure."

"I have seen the lengths your Government will go to preserve what they see as National Security. If Jack is taken, I fear he will never be permitted to return. I can not allow that."

"You're jumping the shark here, Prime. No one's going to hurt Jack. But my superiors aren't willing to take everything you say at face value, especially when you don't seem to have much to say at all despite what was in that report, which still left more questions then answers."

"I will discuss this matter with Jack when he and Arcee arrive for their patrol in the morning. We will address this then." Optimus declared, attempting to close the issue.

"It's not that simple." Fowler interjected.

"What does that mean?" Ratchet asked.

"Like I said, The President and the Joint Chiefs have been advised by the new head of the oversight committee to take every step they can to prepare. One of those recommendations was securing Jack before he might be harmed in the field. I was asked to make this go as smoothly as possible. But…"Fowler shook his head in disapproval. "Like it or not, Jack will be taken into custody, for his protection."

"New head? Who would be foolish enough to think Jack could be safer anywhere other then with us?"

"The appointment went through this morning, and he didn't waste time lighting fuses under the President and the Pentagon. It's the reason there were meetings all day."

"Whom?" Optimus asked.

"William North. He was given a Congressional appointment under national security measures this morning. He has the most experience dealing with non-terrestrial threats." Fowler's disgust was clear. "At least, that was the main argument in support of his appointment. Coupled with all the friends he has in high places, it was enough."

"The man who held a gun to our heads, _and_ Jack's, has been authorized to advise your leaders on how to cooperate with us? Incredulous!"

"This is a most disturbing course of events, Agent Fowler." Optimus warned. "Again, I am given reason to doubt the intentions of those who are meant to be our allies."

"I never said I liked it either, Prime. But the wheels are turning fast. They know they need you, but they're going to cover their own asses to. I can't fault them for trying to protect this country. Sometimes, to do that, you have to play hard ball. And they're putting Jack in this game, even if it's a bad call."

"And if I do not permit them to simply take Jack?" Optimus inquired coldly.

"Then there's a very real chance we'll be too busy fighting each other to see the Quintessons when they get here."

"I can not imagine they would be so foolhardy when we face so grave a threat." Ratchet observed.

"Look, I'll try to see if I can stall for time. Tell them that Jack might have remembered something and that you're trying to dig it out. If we're lucky then…" The ringing from Fowler's suit pocket stilled the rest of his sentence. Hastily, he dug the device out, bringing it to his ear.

"Fowler." He answered. "Yes, I'm here now. I need you to…" The voice on the other end began to speak quickly, the words making Fowler's eye go wide. "What? When did they authorize that? They told me I could…No, they can't just…damn it. Well where are they now?" The agent listened intently, his feet shifting in earnest. "Listen to me, I need you to stall them…I don't care how, just think of something. Try to buy me half an hour, at least." Fowler stabbed at the phone's screen, killing the call.

"What has happened?" Optimus inquired.

"The Task Force was issued an executive order five minutes ago. They want Jack taken into protective custody. _Now_. They're going to take him to Nellis then from there God knows where."

"It would appear they knew we wouldn't go along with North's _recommendations_." Ratchet observed.

"Indeed. But I will not permit them to make this mistake regardless. When they sought to wrongly imprison me Jack stood with us to unravel the truth behind false accusations. Ever has he shown courage in the face of our adversaries, and I will not allow him to be robbed of his freedom as a consequence for wishing only to protect the one he loves."

"Figured you'd say something like that." Fowler agreed. "If he can stay out of their hands for just a few hours I can speak directly with the President. There's a reason I'm still on this Task Force, I won't let them forget that."

"Very well." Optimus replied. "Ratchet, contact Arcee, inform her of what has happened. Advise her to see Jack to the secondary HQ until further ordered."

Ratchet nodded, already moving for the com-terminal.

"When you speak to your President, I will have words with him as well." Optimus added. "While I can not see the logic in appointing someone of General North's disposition, I must strive to maintain the peace between us. If we are to devise a means of preventing an invasion, we can not be divided now."

"You know you've got my support. Same for the rest of my people. They'll do they're part in this, have no worries." Fowler suddenly frowned, belatedly picking up on something previously mentioned. "Wait. What was that about Jack _protecting someone he loves_?"

"It is not my place to say, Agent Fowler. For now, know only that I have been shown more reason then most to believe our two races have a future. Together."

"Huh. Well, something tells me _that's_ going to be an interesting story…"

. . .

"So, tell me dear." Veronica Strickland asked her daughter from across their table, pushing platinum hair, streaked with grey, from her eyes. "How are things in your new position?"

"Fine, mom." Jessica answered, keenly aware of her father's presence, and attentive ear, at the same table. "I'm working with the best people. It's a privilege."

"Well. That's certainly wonderful to hear." Veronica observed. "When your father informed me the two of you would be working more closely, I was concerned it might be too much of a change. Your father can be so demanding."

"You know perfectly well I only expect what I know can be delivered, Veronica." Leland Bishop, as Silas was known beyond the confines of his duties, insisted. "If our daughter wasn't up for her responsibilities, I would not have given her the opportunity to advance."

"You say that, but you did always expect too much, Leland." Veronica added heatedly. "Jessica isn't a machine. She's our daughter."

"And here I assumed I was in danger of forgetting that." Leland replied sardonically.

"Remembering your family was never your strongest suit." She retorted.

"Mom." Jessica interceded. "Dad. I thought this was supposed to be a family dinner. You wanted to catch up, Mother. I was hoping we could do that civilly."

"Oh, sweetheart. You are right, of course." Veronica self-admonished. "So, what can you tell me about your new position. Other then working with the best, of course."

"Veronica…" Leland warned.

"Oh, relax. I'm not asking for every little detail. Sometimes I think you forget how important the Initiative is to me as well. We wouldn't have been married as long as we were otherwise."

Jessica took another long drink from her wine glass.

"I'm sure it took commendable effort, my dear." Leland replied. "As to Jessica's work, she's an asset to the agenda, and she has certainly proven her worth thus far."

"Thank you, dad." Jessica added.

"That's wonderful to hear." Veronica observed, placing her hand over her daughter's. "I never doubted. Although, a little birdie told me the two of you have been having difficulties tracking down some…concerns. I would hate to think the Initiative was being hindered by poor judgment."

Leland cleared his voice gently, aware of the other occupied tables in somewhat close proximity. "I will assume it would be pointless to inquire as to _whom_ this birdie might be? I can't say I enjoy the idea of information being taken outside the chain of command. Even if it is to a _former_ Director."

"Perhaps there are still some who feel the Initiative was once in more capable hands?"

"Certainly a small number then. Otherwise the previous Director would still hold her position, wouldn't she?"

"Excuse me." Jessica interjected suddenly, standing. "I need to get some air."

"Jessica…" Veronica tried to add before a beep sounded from beneath the table. Reaching into his pocket, Leland produced a small device. Set into it's side a LED display lit briefly with a series of numbers. Leland read them carefully, then rose from the table.

"Well, it would seem this lovely evening must be cut short. The duty of Director is never done." He turned to address his daughter, who stood waiting patiently, knowing full well what the alert could mean.

"Jessica, be so kind as to walk your mother out and wish her a good evening. Then return to the office." Leland didn't spare his ex-wife a second glance before he was gone.

"How quickly things change, don't they?" Veronica inquired. "I can so freshly remember when I was the one running out to _The Office_."

"It's not as if those days have exactly stopped for you, mother." Jessica answered pointedly.

"True enough, my dear." She acknowledged with a smile. "After all," Veronica added, sipping gently from her own glass. "How else could I have ensured you would be in the top spot for your new posting."

"I don't recall ever asking for your support, mother." Jessica shot back.

"And you never will." Veronica told her daughter. "Was else is a mother for?"

. . .

The return to MECH's secure facility was intentionally short, the former Director knowing full well of the importance of staying close to home. Quickly redressing in her Officer's jumpsuit, Jessica made her way to the facility's Command and Control. _Silas_ was already there, redressed himself and waiting. The Director handed his lead Intel Officer a smart-pad filled with new data.

"This was intercepted by your department and decrypted." Silas explained. "The ears we have over at Nellis were alerted to another deployment order, similar to the one you pointed out this morning. Interestingly enough, there's an equally familiar name in the authorization order."

Jessica scrolled through the decryption, spotting it quickly. "William North, Special Executive Committee" She read aloud. "Looks as if that political appointment was railroaded through."

"Another reason to watch him closely." Silas indicated. "That's not the most interesting part though. The search and secure is being conducted in a small town just a few hundred miles from Boulder City. Jasper."

"That name's come up before. We wondered for a time if it was a center of operations for the Techno-Morphs. But it was discounted. Too small. No underground locations or warehouses large enough to use as a secure base."

"I don't believe that's changed. Regardless, they _are_ looking for someone there."

"Jackson Darby." Lieutenant Strickland observed. "Age 17. Interesting. I seem to recall you mentioned the presence of civilian teens in the convoy during the D.N.G.S. operation. There was never a clear ID made of them."

"Perhaps we've just had one." Silas indicated.

"Understood. I'll have my department start pulling everything they can find on him if they haven't done so already."

"Continue monitoring this Snatch and Grab as well. If they get their hands on this Darby boy, I want to know where he'll be taken."

"Yes, sir." Jessica replied, snapping off a salute before moving for her own station.

"Lieutenant?" Silas asked over his shoulder as he accepted another report.

"Sir?" Strickland inquired.

"I find this a much more pleasant way to spend the evening, don't you?"

"Yes. Sir." Jessica agreed. With nothing more, she resumed her work.

. . .

The voices were in they're ears again. Sometimes they were quiet, sometimes they were loud. So very, very loud. They screamed, and laughed, and tried to get them to remember things. Images of a life that was no longer their own flooded to the surface, sights and sounds and voices that didn't belong to the ones in their head. Sometimes they were good things, more often then not they enraged them and they would shout and roar and destroy things around them. Then the voices would get quiet again, satisfied with the mayhem and destruction they had wrought. Then they would get lonely until they heard the voices again. In fact, they were hearing a voice now, although it wasn't one of the ones they usually heard in their head. At least, they weren't quite sure.

"Crosswire." The female voice said, deep and sultry. "Crosswire?"

The voices in their head stated speaking again. Some of them liked the female that spoke to them. Others told them to rip the head from the femme's shoulders, and to peer down into her chest to see if it was as empty of a Spark as they thought. They laughed sometimes when they told them that.

"Crosswire?" The femme's voice insisted. She was yelling at them. She did that sometimes. They didn't much like it. They had been working on something, it was big and when it was finished they could point it at something and make it burn away to ash. It would be fueled by the same darkness that sustained them. Dark Energon.

The femme's voice was yelling again, so he grabbed the weapon and pointed it at her. But she wasn't there when they turned around. Then something struck them on the side of the head and they were falling. They hit the ground and the Femme was on top of them, pinning their mangled arms to their sides, her face close. She smiled down at them and they wondered how she seemed even more broken inside then they did.

"Oh," She tisked. "You shouldn't do that, lover. You'll hurt my feelings." She wrapped her long fingers about the twisted visage. "Then I'd have to hurt you. Not that you'd likely feel it. So boring."

"_What do you want_?" Crosswire asked her.

"Oh, you're back in there. Good. I'm never sure whom I'm speaking to." Airachnid rose to her full height, her spindly eight legs allowing her to tower even over the monstrous behemoth rising to his feet. "Keeps things fun, I suppose. But it can be a bit grating when there's work to be done."

"_What…work_?" They asked her.

"The best kind, handsome." She leered, clicking across the workspace. "The kind that involves revenge."

They liked to watch her move. But her words gave them pause. "_Revenge_?" They asked almost lustfully. They did enjoy revenge. There were so many reasons they had for it. "_Against whom_?"

"The one we both want the most. The one who robbed us of our fun."

The name that rose to the surface with the voices almost made them shake with fury. Instinctively their makeshift fists began to flex, the image of torn organic flesh in their mind. "_Say it_."

She came up close, running her finger down the side of his jagged chin. "Jack."

The world went red in front of their eyes. They roared, a sound that rattled the metal walls around them. Airachnid, ever cautious around her erratic companion, had already taken several steps away before the abomination that had once been Cliffjumper began to rip through the room, smashing fists into the walls and destroying the heaps of metal and circuitry she accumulated for it to keep her monster busy.

She waited, as patiently as she could, for the beast's rage to subside enough that it would even be able to understand her. That was sometimes hard for her to do. She found she had less patience now then she ever had in her life previously. The monster's steam subsided at last, and it glared at her with empty optical sockets aglow with deep purple light.

"Better?" She asked. "Good. Now I can tell you the details." Airachnid produced a holo-image over her forearm, showing a series of human lettering she knew Crosswire would not understand.

"I've had my hands in the humans data networks for sometime. Little tricks I learned from Soundwave back during the good old days." She mused. "After my…_encounter_ with Arcee and her human pet, I've had my search programs scouring the net for any mention of his name. The Autobots must have some safeguards in place because whenever I pick up on something it leads nowhere. Government records, financial transactions, it all leads to dead ends." She tapped at her forearm, just next to the projection.

"But, this must have slipped past them." She told the monster with a cold smile. "It appears it was intended to be Top-Secret."

"_What is it_?" Crosswire asked her.

"An order. To locate and seize Jackson Darby." She laughed. "Sweet Jack may have gotten himself into some trouble. And, where he's in trouble, dear Arcee will be there to protect him."

"_Find him. Kill him_." They said, violet eyes afire.

"Ah. Not yet." She told him coyly. "Remember our deal, sweet thing. First I get to _play with him. Then, when I'm bored, you get to have him. Then Arcee gets to watch as we hand him back to her, piece by piece." _

_Then she smiled at them. It was a twisted, evil thing. Just like they were. _

_To Be Continued… _


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Two

…_He was moving through woodland. Or, rather, it seemed like he was. The air was think with fog, or smoke maybe, he could not really tell, his senses felt muted and distant. He couldn't see very far ahead of him, the trees pushing in from all sides. He tried to make his way through the gloom, calling out for anyone, feeling as though he was looking for someone though he could not, for the life of him, remember who that was supposed to be. _

_He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out. Above him, high above the tree tops, the sky lit with flashes, and a rolling sound, like thunder, rebounded back at him. Somewhere close by there was fighting, he knew. Terrible fighting. _

_Was that what he was searching for? Or was he trying to get away? He felt so turned around. He stumbled forward, feeling so weak, as though something was heavy upon him. He looked down to see if he was dragging something through the brush and saw that the clothing he wore was torn, blood showing through the tares. Likewise his hands were red, but he could not recall if the blood was his own or someone else's. _

_He wanted to scream but, as before, there was nothing of his voice to use. He began to wonder if he would wander those woods forever until he eventually laid down in the dirt to die. Then there was a new light, like the flashes above, but close and more brilliant. After a moment it didn't fade and, shielding his eyes, he stumbled towards it. _

_There was something so familiar about it. Warm. For the first time in that place he did not feel afraid. Moving closer the light seemed to take shape, a figure at the center that was both strange and familiar. While his own voice was gone the figure spoke, the words reaching out for him. "…choose." It said. Choose what? He wondered. "…choose." _

_He continued to move closer, yet what it was that was speaking to him he could not see. He stretched out his hand, pleading with his eyes for answers. "…Jack." It said. Or did it? "…Jack." Then there was a flash, and he was falling…_

. . .

"Jack?" June Darby asked him from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Hmm?" He answered with a start, staring back as his reflection in the mirror set into the wall. He blinked, realizing he must have gotten lost in thought. He looked over to where his mother stood, looking equally bemused and slightly concerned. "What did you say, Mom?"

"I asked you where you were going." June clarified. Belatedly he realized she must have just returned home from her shift at the Hospital. "I called you when I came in and you didn't answer. I came in here and found you preening."

"Preening?" Jack balked. He looked down at the ensemble he had chosen for his night out with Arcee. While the Cybertronian woman didn't much care what he wore out, within reason, it was one of the few times he actually cared how he looked. He'd pulled on the best pair of jeans he had, pulling on a black t-shirt and a leather jacket that had belonged to his father. Over the last year he had finally grown into it.

"No, I wasn't…" He laughed. "Nevermind. I'm just going out."

"May I ask with whom?" She inquired, single brow raised mirthfully. "Somehow I don't think Miko or Raf warrant all that attention. And don't tell me it's for work."

"It's not." He told her. "Well, not technically. I mean, it's with someone from work." He ventured, wondering if it was time be more upfront, as Arcee had broached.

"Really? Who?" June asked.

"You, uh, remember Agent Cera, right?" He inquired, using Arcee's alter ego in Fowler's federal department, the persona she has used on multiple occasions to converse with both June Darby and other authority figures in Jack's life not directly connected with the Autobots.

"Oh, yes. I remember. She seemed very nice." June's eyes narrowed. "The two of you are going out on a date?"

"Yeah…pretty much." Jack answered, trying to work up his courage to finally be open about his relationship.

"Jack, isn't Rebecca much older? In her twenties?" June asked him pointedly. "She sounded about that age."

"She's…I mean, yeah. That's about right." Jack agreed, having always been hazy in regards to Arcee's age when measured in human years. He had asked Arcee in the recent past and her reaction to the question had not been cordial.

"Well, Jack, isn't that a little inappropriate?" June told him. "She's far older then you. On top of that she's your superior, isn't she? She should know better then to date a minor."

"Mom, are you serious right now?" Jack asked her incredulously. "I'm going to be eighteen in, like, six months. I think at this point the age difference thing would pretty much just be a technicality."

June looked as if she was about to argue the point, then thought better of it. While not looking exactly pleased, she did not press him further on the issue. "Well, if you feel comfortable with it, I guess there isn't anything I should be worried about."

"Appreciate that." Jack answered sincerely. He began searching for his wallet, then stopped himself. He had already brought up Arcee, in a roundabout way. Now was as good a time as any to test the waters. He knew he couldn't come completely clean about everything. Not yet. But there was a chance to see how things _might _go…

"Mom?" He asked before his mother had walked away to settle in for the night. "You…like Rebecca, don't you?"

"Aside from the fact that she's dating my technically underage son?" She teased. "Yes, I suppose. She seems very…professional. Ironically."

"What I mean is, if you got to know her better, it wouldn't matter if she wasn't…like _other _women, right? I mean, you'd judge her for who she was in her heart, wouldn't you?"

"Jack, you seem more concerned about this then I am, and that's saying something." June leaned back against the doorway, eyeing her son carefully. "Is there something I should know?"

"No. I mean, it's nothing…look I just," He sighed. "She's kind of become really important to me." Jack turned away from the mirror, moving to sit on the corner of the bed. "I mean. She is really important to me. I, honestly, can't imagine doing anything without her. You know what I mean?"

June was silent, listening intently to what her son was telling her, turning the words over in her head. After a moment she sighed herself, giving Jack a sympathetic look that was equal parts paternal pride and sadness. "I guess you had to find it eventually."

"Find what?" Jack asked, confused at the statement.

"You're in love." She told him. It wasn't phrased as a question.

Given that he was speaking to his mother, Jack's initial reaction was to deflect what she had said, but he realized quickly how, frankly, childish that would be; more importantly, how much it would be denying the truth. Feeling as though some measure of weight had been taken off him, Jack nodded.

"I am." He said without reservation. "I think I loved her from the moment I met her. Even if we didn't realize it until later." He added with a chuckle.

"Huh. So it's _we_, hmm?" June inquired, coming over to sit beside him, giving her son a playful nudge with her shoulder. "That mean Rebecca feels the same way?"

"Yeah." Jack admitted, somewhat sheepishly. "And, before you ask, yes. She's said it too."

"Wow. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to have this conversation when I walked in the door. I was just going to ask if you'd eaten dinner." She ran a hand over Jack's hair, which he quickly smoothed back into place.

"You don't think this is moving fast?" June asked gently. "Your only just going on eighteen Jack. There's no rush to fall in love."

"She's my soul mate, mom." Jack told her with firm belief. "It's the one thing I'm completely sure of in this crazy world."

"I believe you, Jack." She said with a smile. "And I'm very happy she makes _you_ so happy. It does seem like she's brought a lot of good into your life. The new job, your grades at school. And I don't think I've ever seen you this…grown up." She laughed, albeit somewhat sadly. "Something else that had to happen eventually I suppose."

"Believe me, mom." Jack said. "I've done plenty this year to know I'm no kid. I don't think I'd even know how to be a kid anymore."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking suddenly worried. "Don't you just work in an office?"

"No, I just mean that, for the first time, I'm looking ahead, you know? And it's not about just getting out of Jasper or getting rich and living easy. She showed me how important so many other things are. Without her I might still be that guy stuck working at the K.O. Diner, trying to figure out what to do with myself."

"I don't know about that, sweetheart." June told him. "I've always known that you were going to see the bigger picture, and do something great when you did. And that's not just me being a mother."

"Ar…Rebecca's told me the same thing." Jack said. "Even if that's true, can't say I'm not unhappy with how things turned out regardless."

"Me too." June agreed. "So, if she's so amazing why were you so worried about what I'd think about her?"

Jack blinked at the question, trying to produce an answer that would not complicate things further. "It's just that she's…different. Not in a bad way. It's…man. It's just that you both are two of the most important things in my life, and I'd never want to be forced to pick between you if you saw her as being _too_ different."

"Jack, you're being awfully vague." June shook her head, trying to put possibilities together in her head. "I mean…it has nothing to do with her race, does it? Do you think I'd judge her for the color of her skin?"

"No." Jack replied. "Actually, I think you'd really like her color. Looks great in any light." He joked.

"Then what are you worried about?" June asked at a loss. "If you love her as much as you say and she feels the same then I'm happy enough with that. At least I know she has good taste." She hugged Jack close, kissing him on the temple. "My son deserves someone special."

"Mom, this is a bit emasculating." Jack admitted with a laugh.

"Sorry." She relented, letting him go. "I'll respect your manly personal space."

"Right…" Jack sighed. "Anyway, I need to get going. We're going to be late for that movie."

"Not so fast good sir." June rebuked. "You can't just drop this bombshell on me and not go the extra mile. When do I get to meet her?"

"What?" Jack asked, taken off guard. Yet again, Arcee's foresight had been spot on. "I mean, I didn't think you'd want to meet her so soon."

"When my son tells me he's in love I'm not going to just except that without seeing the woman for myself. As it is, you sound almost like you're ready to pop the question to her."

"Ha. Yeah, I don't think we'll need to do anything like that." Jack observed.

"Why not?" June inquired, looking suddenly suspicious. "Just how deep is this relationship with Rebecca?"

"I told you how we felt, didn't I?" Jack asked.

"That's not what I mean." June shot back. "I mean, are you already having a sexual relationship with her?"

"Oh _God_, mom. Why go there?" Jack recoiled, having flashbacks to his conversation with Miko earlier in the day.

"Jack, it's perfectly natural. And I trust you, it's just that…I want you to be safe." June explained. "I don't have a problem with you taking that step. Are you at least using protection?"

Jack put his head in his hands. He was well aware that Arcee, if she so chose, could very easily listen in to what was being said from the garage with her enhanced audio receptors. He knew there was a very good chance that the Autobot femme was laughing her gears loose.

"Mom, please, I _beg_ you. Stop." Jack pleaded.

"Well, do you have any questions…?"

"Holy Hannah," Jack bemoaned, rising from the bed. "Mom, there are things in this would I have tons of questions about, even with everything I've already seen. I can guarantee you, I don't have questions about _that_."

"Okay, okay. Consider it dropped." June relented. "So, now that that's out of the way, when do I get to meet this woman face to face?"

"I'll try to figure something out. Soon. I promise." Jack told her, knowing he wasn't being completely honest in that regard.

"I suppose that will have to do." June told him. "Of course, I could always drop in at the Bureau Offices and surprise you both…" She added whimsically.

"You do realize I would be legally required to disown you, right?" Jack told her sardonically.

"Very cruel, sweetheart." She mocked.

"Ah!" Jack said, finally locating his wallet. "At last. And I'm out of here." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I should be back in a few hours. Don't wait up."

"I'll try not to think too much about that." June playfully admonished. "You just be sure to tell that woman she better have a wedding ring in mind before she takes advantage of my little boy."

Jack groaned, saying nothing further as he turned and left expediently, his mother's gentle laughter following him down the hallway and out the garage door. Much as he had anticipated Arcee was waiting patiently, appearing to have heard nothing of the exchange.

"All set?" She asked him.

"Yes. God yes." Jack declared, grabbing his helmet and slipping a leg over the rider's seat. The garage door opened and Arcee quickly powered up, moving out onto the street. Feeling as though he had just gone a round with one of the 'cons, Jack let himself breath a small sigh of relief.

"So," Arcee asked deadpan. "You think your mom would want us to have a summer or spring wedding?"

Jack only hung his head.

. . .

"Ma'am?" One of her agents, Ensign Whitman, called gently from the door to the small wardroom. "I think I have something."

Putting aside the latest operational report MECH's spies inside the Pentagon had been able to intercept concerning the search and seizure mission currently underway in Nevada, Jessica motioned the man inside. "What did you find?" She asked, reaching out to take the smart-pad.

"We confirmed that Jackson Darby's personal records appear to be safeguarded against investigation from sources it can't immediately identify as _safe_, even then it will wipe a server of stored information. It's some kind of smoke-screen code that deflects all inquiries to false or irrelevant data." The tone of awe in the man's voice was evident. "Pretty impressive stuff."

"Military or CIA software?" She asked.

"I don't think so, ma'am." In possession of a second pad with a copy of the data-mined findings, Whitman tapped through the results. "The encryptions and reaction times are faster then anything I've come across. Even the most well funded shadow groups don't have stuff like this. Given the fact that this Darby's been working with these hostiles I think it's safe to assume this program running interference for his background checks is alien in and of itself, or was written by someone who has access to that kind of tech."

"So, we have no way of knowing where, exactly, in Jasper this kid is." Jessica observed, her ire rising. She had given her word to the Director that she would find the teen before the U.S. Military did, and so far she was coming up short on that promise. Her father would not be pleased.

She continued to scroll through the data, putting her own skills with Intel gathering to use. After several minutes something on the screen stopped her.

"Wait…we know he has a mother. June. What did you find on her?"

"Single mother. Employed to Jasper County General as a nurse. Again, false address in the system. What the hospital has on file was a dead end." Whitman chuckled. "Makes me wonder how they get their mail."

"Stow that." Jessica admonished. "Stay focused. What else do you have on her? This is everything?" She inquired, holding up the smart-pad she had been given.

"For the time being, yes ma'am."

"Hmm." She mused, combing through it again. "Wait. There's an old address still on record for her. Childhood home?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have listings for her parents and siblings in here?"

The agent checked his own pad. "Yes. Both parents deceased. Looks like she has a sister, married." Whitman frowned. "Her records were smoke-screened as well."

"What about the sister's husband. Anything on him?"

"Few things except their address. It's a feint"

"Cell phone?"

Whitman double checked. "No," Then the man paused. "Wait. Yes. We do have an account for a local service provider in the Barstow area."

"Checkmate." Jessica exclaimed quietly. Memorizing the number on file she set the pad aside, accessing the computer interface built into her desk's glass surface. She initiated a search and waited. It didn't take long for the computer to access the cell company's records, which she pulled up and began shifting through.

"Ma'am?" Ensign Whitman inquired. "Did my people miss something."

"I'll deal with your lack of ingenuity later, Mr. Whitman. For now, be quiet." She ordered. After several more seconds of searching she found what she wanted. The cell company's records showed a single call made several months before to a number in Nevada, likely June's sister forgetting her own phone and using her husband's. Jessica traced the number and found it's point of origin. The number was registered to a home in Jasper County, Nevada.

"Got you." She whispered. "You're dismissed," She told her agent. "I want continued updates on the operation out of Nellis and William North."

"Yes, Ma'am." Whitman answered with a salute, departing quickly. Jessica did not hesitate in contacting Silas.

"I take it you have good news?" He ventured.

"Yes, sir. I have an address, something the protective program missed. I'm confirming, but I'm confidant I have him. Do I have your approval for retrieval?"

"I'll have a squad and a bird fuelled and ready out on the tarmac in ten." He told her. "Good work, Lieutenant."

"I'll accept that once I have him, sir."

"That's my girl." With that he killed the connection.

. . .

The Drive-In theatre, one of the few spots of entertainment he could enjoy with Arcee, was modestly crowded for a Saturday evening. The months were edging towards summer and the night was cool, something Jack was thankful for. The pair found their preferred spot along the back rows, which made it less likely Jack would run into someone from the High School and risk compromising Arcee's stand-in whom, at present, had materialized behind him on Arcee's riders seat.

Only a few of Jack's contemporaries had met the leather clad and enigmatic Sadie on rare occasions, and most who had learned quickly that she wasn't much for conversation. Given the woman's runway like features her status as Jack's girlfriend had earned him respect to even begrudging admiration from those who had treated him like a social pariah only a year or so prior.

None the less, Jack never went out of his way to show Arcee off. He preferred uneventful evenings where the two of them could just enjoy each other's company. Their lives, they agreed, were exciting enough.

"Hungry?" Arcee asked. "I could put on my stern face to keep prying eyes away while you grab something from the stand."

"No. Tonight's Q and A left my stomach a bit knotted." Jack admitted. "I'm good."

"Was it really that bad?" She teased. "You should feel grateful for how much your mother cares. It's one of the things I've always envied about you humans. We have elders we respect, but nothing close to what you have with parents. The closet thing I can compare what you have to is how everyone on the team see's Optimus." She observed fondly. "In a lot of ways, he's a father to all of us."

"I can barely remember _my_ dad. I wish I could say he and Optimus were alike, but…" Jack just shrugged. "Most of what I remember is a blur."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you, Jack. Even if your mother doesn't know everything about your life, I _know_ she's proud of you regardless."

"Yeah. I know." Jack reflected. "Just wish I had the backbone to tell her more then how I feel about you." Behind him, Arcee's Sadie persona gave him a squeeze.

"You'll get there." She told him gently.

"Before the planet get's invaded, you mean?" He observed somberly.

"Jack. We don't have to talk about that." Arcee said. "We don't even know for sure if what we saw really was Primus or the Quintessons. Or if what he told you is the truth. I believed it after we came out. But…I might have been wrong."

"Optimus believes." Jack told her. "Even if he didn't, I know what I saw in that place was real. I wouldn't have escaped if I hadn't trusted it."

"I suppose you're right." Arcee relented. "I guess, with everything that's happened since the War and The Fall, it's hard to believe we still have a creator who cares anything about what happens to us."

"Hey, I don't pretend to be all philosophical, but, with everything that's happened to us? I mean, statistically, we should be dead a few times over."

"Skill and the intervention of a higher power are two different things, Jack."

"Skill might have won a few battles against the 'cons. But that doesn't explain the other stuff." Jack countered. "Not just everything that happened through the patch, but times where you and I have been down for the count. But, we still managed to come out the other side."

Arcee sighed, or, to be more exact, Sadie did, the projection resting her chin against his back. "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just trying to convince myself you could be wrong. I can't say I like the idea of some ancient enemy that nearly conquered Cybertron millions of years ago coming back to take away the only home we have left." Arcee's voice grew quiet. "Maybe I just want the universe to give us a break."

Jack agreed. "Sure feels like it's over due."

They both laughed at the agreement, allowing themselves to grow comfortable in the silence that followed as the night's movie began. Then the com-signal on Arcee's display lit, prompting Jack to don his helmet to keep the conversation from prying ears as she answered.

"Go Ratchet. Trouble?" Arcee inquired.

"In a manner of speaking." The Autobot medic replied. "I take it Jack is with you?"

"Yes." She answered. "What's going on?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an overabundance of time to get into the details, Arcee. Optimus wants you to take Jack and relocate to the secondary HQ site. Stay off the surface streets, and avoid the Highway. Go off-road if you have to."

"Ratchet?" Jack asked, his tone anxious. "What's the emergency. Is it the Quintessons?"

"No, thank the All-Spark." Ratchet said. "It's a far more…earthly concern. I will explain as much as I can but you two need to go. Now."

"Roger." Arcee replied, already powering up and pulling out from the lot, angling for the exit. "Alright Ratchet, we're moving. Now, start talking."

. . .

June had been about to settle in for the night when a knock at the front door brought her up short en-route to her bedroom. Walking back through the house she stepped to the door, peering out through an adjacent window to see who it was calling after hours.

"Yes?" She asked through the door. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Darby?" Asked a somewhat familiar voice. "My name is Special Agent Lucia, I'm with the Bureau, Fowler's Department. I believe we've spoken before."

June recognized the name and, likewise, the voice. Conscious of the fact that she was wearing a bathrobe she gingerly opened the door. On the other side was the man, his identification out for her to see. However, it was immediately evident that he had not come alone.

Parked in front of the house were two Army Humvees accompanied by a pair of black SUVs of a kind she had seen before. June had to find her voice, fear rising in her chest for her son.

"Jack?" She asked, her voice almost breaking.

"No. He's fine, Mrs. Darby. That's actually why we're here." He told her calmly. "Do you know exactly where Jack is right now?"

"I…I mean, he's out on a date with a co-worker." June told him. "She works for your department. We've spoken a few times over the phone."

Carlos's expression appeared momentarily surprised.

"That wouldn't happen to be his partner, would it?"

"Ms. Cera? Yes." June asked confused.

"Arcee," He said pointedly. "Figures. And you said they're out on a date?" He asked her, sounding somewhat bemused.

"That's what he told me." June answered, feeling suddenly put out. "Agent Lucia, What is this about?" She insisted.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge very much at this time, Mrs. Darby. Just know that Jack's perfectly safe. We just need to find him and _Agent Cera _as quickly as possible. Do you know _exactly_ where they went?"

"The drive in…I think." She answered. Carlos nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Mrs. Darby. Now I'm afraid I need to go. Again, don't worry about Jack, he'll be perfectly fine."

"Wait!" June said, stepping outside. "You said Jack's safe. If that's true then why are you looking for him with military trucks? I want to know what's going on right now."

"Mrs. Darby, I assure you…"

"And let me assure you, Agent Lucia, that I'll be on the phone with the police department in ten seconds if you don't tell me what's happening with my son." June fired back.

Carlos looked as if he was going to attempt to argue, then, slowly, reconsidered. "Why don't you grab a coat, Mrs. Darby. You can come with us and I'll tell you…well, as much as I can."

Momentarily satisfied, June slipped back behind the door to grab a jacket, looking quickly for the house keys on a table nearby. Locking her house closed behind her, she followed Agent Lucia and his men back to their vehicles, listening intently as the man began speaking. It wasn't long before she felt as though the world has suddenly become the stuff of Science Fiction.

. . .

"They want to what?" Arcee nearly growled. "Over my dead body they will."

"I'm sure it won't come to that. Even now, Optimus is speaking with their leaders. He will not permit Jack to be taken without our consent." Ratchet explained calmly. "Or his."

"Ratchet, why would they think I knew something I wasn't being upfront about? I mean, you ran all those tests…" Jack inquired.

"As I explained to Agent Fowler, and as I'm sure Optimus is explaining to the President. However, your leaders have proven to be…less then trusting in the past. It does not surprise me that they would not take our word for it."

"This is crazy. I mean, everything I knew was what I told you and Optimus. If I knew anything more about what the Quintessons were bringing there's no way I'd keep that to myself."

"No one's doubting you, Jack." Arcee told him. "At least not anyone with half a neuron in their head. If those knuckle draggers don't want to believe you then that's their damn mistake. You're not going to be locked in some hole in the ground while they ask you twenty questions."

Jack was silent as he tried, as he had done often in the days since coming out of the link with Arcee and the late Coatzin, to focus on what the voice of Primus had told him. All he could recall was the vision he and Arcee had shared of the massive Quintesson ship, descending on the ravaged battlefield of an alien world to acquire and corrupt Coatzin to set her against those she loved. Then the voice had told him that this ancient enemy was coming. As far as he could recall that's all there had been. Unless…

"Jack?" Arcee asked, pulling him back into the moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He told her. "It's just…I'm not sure. There was…something weird yesterday. And today, I think."

"What, Jack?" Ratchet inquired, his voice cautious.

"I thought it was just fatigue, but I don't know. I'm been kind of…zoning out, I guess? It hasn't happened very much but, now that I'm trying to focus on them, I can't seem to remember what the hell I was even thinking about."

"Ratchet? Could it be something?" Arcee asked.

"I do not know for sure. It may, indeed, be nothing. These have been very eventful days of late and Jack's mind may simply, indeed, be fatigued." He mused. "When you reach the secondary HQ we can use the medical station there to run a scan and ascertain a more detailed explanation."

"Sounds like a plan." Arcee agreed. "We're just pulling up to the outskirts of town. Our ETA should be about thirty minutes, tops."

"I will relay that to Optimus and likewise keep you informed. Ratchet out."

"I still can't believe they think they can just take you like this." Arcee fumed. "The arrogance. After everything we've done they think they can just step in and…"

"Arcee. Maybe their right." Jack interjected.

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"What if Ratchet finds something. What if I really do have information locked in my head that Primus wanted me to hold on to till the right time? We know that the Matrix inside Optimus works kind of the same way. All that knowledge tucked away until he needs it. What if Primus did something like that to my head?"

"Jack, I can't even begin to understand the Matrix, but I don't think a human brain, even one as sharp as yours, could take even a tiny portion of Primus' wisdom. Our scholars said it was infinite."

"Maybe truth is stranger then fiction or something." Jack surmised. "Not saying your beliefs are fiction, but maybe you guys aren't meant to understand everything."

"Are we really going to get into a theological debate while trying to keep you from being locked up?"

"Sorry." Jack said. "Maybe I'm just trying to rationalize all this."

"Something there isn't a point to. Just accept the situation as it is until you're in a better position to break things down. For us, that's after we get you someplace safe."

"I guess. But maybe we should…Arcee!" Jack exclaimed with a start, pointing out onto the road in front of them. Several kilometers ahead an Army Humvee had just pulled onto the backstreet, angling towards them.

"Scrap. Must have caught us on a traffic camera." Arcee observed heatedly. "Hold on."

The Autobot femme banked hard, slipping between two buildings and coming out onto a vacant street, speeding ahead to outmaneuver the Army vehicle that was already trying to double back to intercept them. They had gone less then a block before another military unit came up behind them, spotlight out, trying to keep them in sight. Then Jack's cell began to vibrate with a call. Arcee's display indicated it was June Darby.

"Jack, this might not be the best time." Arcee warned, having likewise recognized the number.

"I told her not to wait up. She wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important." Jack had a startling thought. "Something tells me this isn't a coincidence of timing." He keyed the cell channel.

"Mom? Everything alright?" He asked with as much ease as he could manage.

"Jack. You need to stop." June told him. "Sweetheart, they're trying to help you."

"Help me? With what?" Jack countered, somewhat stunned. _What did they tell her? How much? _He wondered.

"Jack, I don't pretend to understand even half of what Agent Lucia told me…I just…I don't know what to think." June bemoaned. "But I do believe Fowler's team is trying to keep you safe. These…machine people you're with, maybe they don't know everything they think they do."

"Mom, those _machine people _have kept this planet safe for two years without asking for anything in return. I can't think of a safer place to be then with them. I don't think Lucia's told you everything."

"He told me you might be in danger. That something might have been done to your mind, you might not even realize what's happening to you."

Jack paused, thinking back to what he had told Arcee and Ratchet about the blackouts. But he still couldn't believe for a moment that he would not be able to remember something that important, or that Ratchet would not be able to find something the military could.

"Mom, my friends, and the woman I love, don't trust what the Fed's want. And if they aren't sure, I can't take the chance. I trust them too much. I'm just asking you to have the same trust in me."

"Jack…I don't know what to think…at least…at least stop. We can talk. You can help me understand."

"Mom, where are you? Where do they have you?" Jack asked her.

"I'm with Agent Lucia. His cars are the ones trying to get you to stop."

"Arcee?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Jack. I wasn't planning on shooting out any tires. Don't think Optimus would appreciate that, even if your mom wasn't along for the ride."

"Jack…" June pleaded into the phone.

"Mom, it'll be okay. Trust me." He told her. "When everything's calmed down, I'll explain all of it."

"Damn it." Arcee said, drawing Jack's attention. The pair had made it to the town limits and the ramp onto the interstate. Set atop the ramp was a small roadblock, the lights visible in the night. "Looks like Ratchet was right about a hard ride. Hold tight Jack."

"Jack, I can see you! Please, tell her to stop!" June yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't risk that." Arcee argued, pulling a hard turn over the embankment onto the hard packed desert terrain. Jack thought he could see his mother in the open window of one of the SUVs. Behind him, the two Army Humvees were following off road, churning earth and dust in their wake.

"Chased by military vehicles twice in a year." Arcee observed angrily. "Starting to wonder what the hell we're doing fighting _for_ these yahoos."

"You're not fighting for _them_, your fighting for the people who can't. Isn't that what Optimus always says?"

"Wonder if they'd react any differently." Arcee said bitterly. "Even your mother thinks we're just giant toasters."

"She didn't say that…" Jack tried.

"You heard her. She doesn't trust us. Or me. You mother is one of the kindest souls I've ever come across. If she can't see us for who we really are…"

"Then we have to help her understand." Jack exclaimed. "We have to help them all understand. If we're going to fight off this invasion, if it's coming, then they need to trust you like I do. Understand why I love you the way I do." Jack felt his hands tighten on the control. "We can't do that running."

"What do you…?" Arcee asked.

"We have to stop. I won't be what brings a wedge between humans and Cybertronians. What's coming…it's coming for all of us. If me being in a box somewhere gives us a chance….then that's my choice."

"No Jack." Arcee shot back, her voice heavy with anger and frustration.

"Stop Arcee. Please." Jack asked her gently. "Let me show my mother that she doesn't have anything to be afraid of."

She cursed. "You better not make me regret this." Arcee whispered. Tires spinning Arcee pulled a wide turn, moving back onto the Interstate. Dust billowing about them, the pair waited for the Army vehicles to catch up and pull to a stop. From their interior several armed soldiers emerged, weapons ready, though not pointed directly at either Jack or Arcee. The public address on the lead Humvee popped to life.

"Jack Darby, advise the Autobot to stand down." The Task Force officer ordered.

"Like hell," Arcee answered.

Coming behind the Vehicles were Lucia's SUVs. The lead car stopping, with June Darby practically leaping out, his mother trying to move towards her son who stood illuminated in the spotlights. Two Task Force soldiers intercepted her, holding her back.

"That's my son!" She yelled, reigning blows. "Let me through!"

"Wow. Your mother's got a great right hook." Arcee observed.

"Never thought I see her use it." Jack told her. "Mom! It's alright."

Agent Lucia approached quickly, doing his best to calm June and placate the Task Force men. "It's fine, Sergeant. She's cleared. Let her through."

June was past the Humvees and running towards Jack, who quickly climbed off his mount to meet her. June embraced her son, holding tightly for several seconds before stepping back to look at him, relieved. Then she slapped him.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" She cried. "You almost died, Jack. And you sat in that hospital bed and let them lie to me about it being an accident. Do you have any idea what I thought when Carlos told me some alien robot had almost killed you?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just…I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to get you involved. There was too much chance the Decepticons would learn about you and then I'd have to worry about what could happen to you."

"That's not fair." June countered. "What would have happened if you had gotten killed? Would I have _ever_ been told the truth?"

"That didn't happen. And I'm fine. Arcee and the others are keeping the entire world safe, and I'm a part of that." Jack told her. "You told me you always thought I'd do something great with my life. And this is it. Fighting to protect the planet and the human race. Helping the Autobots. It's their world to now."

Jack turned slightly. "Speaking of which…there's someone I think you should meet." He placed his hand on his partner's side. "Arcee? Show her."

"Of course." Arcee said. Metal and alloy moved, the high pitched electrical whine of her servos shifting, allowing the Cybertronian woman to assume her true form. Within seconds June was staring up into radiant azure eyes and a warm face that belied the almost overwhelming nature of her physical form.

"Mom, this is my partner…and my girlfriend." Jack introduced, feeling equal parts anxious and relieved. "I guess, technically, you two already kind of know each other."

"I…I've walked past you a hundred times in our garage, and I never even imagined…" June breathed, hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point to the whole motorcycle thing." Arcee teased without mockery. "It's nice to finally meet you formally, Mrs. Darby. I have nothing but admiration for you. You're an amazing woman, and you raised an extraordinary guy." She added affectionately.

"Uh…thank you." June looked between them. "So…you two? I mean, are you?"

"It's not as complicated as it seems, Mom." Jack looked over his mother's shoulder. "But, now really isn't the time. I just wanted you to see her before, well…" Jack trailed off as footsteps came up behind them.

"Jack." Agent Lucia said casually. "Arcee. Thanks for not giving me _too_ big a mountain of paperwork. Now I have to highly suggest we get this show off the road. We've got local police tied up with Red-Tape, but one idiot with a cell phone camera can ruin this evening quick." Lucia signaled the Task Force men to mount up.

"Jack, I have to ask you, please, to come with us." Lucia asked.

"That's not going to happen." Arcee warned. "Jack asked me to stop for his mother's sake, and I did. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you lock him up."

"Arcee, no one's locking him up. We're just going to get him someplace out of the way that's secure. He might stuff in his head that could protect the whole damn planet, you really think they'd put him in some hole in the ground at Area 51?"

"I don't know what to expect from your people anymore." Arcee answered coldly.

"Same here, Carlos." Jack said. "How could you bring my mother into this? Was she supposed to be something to hold over my head?" Jack was tempted to test his own right hook as he eyed the Agent.

"Whoa. Hold on. I just went to her because Optimus didn't want to give up where you were and Fowler was worried what might happen if you weren't found. We couldn't track you so I did the next best thing. I never even intended to bring her along, but your _Madre_ can be pretty insistent." Agent Lucia explained. "And, uh, kind of scary."

"True." Jack admitted. June gave her son a push in mock offense before pulling him into a hug tightly.

"Can't expect me not to protect my baby." June said. "Even from himself."

"Mom…emasculating me in front of the Military…and my girlfriend."

"Sorry sweetheart." June said, letting him go.

"Okay, so, now that we have all that cleared up. Jack, I have my orders. We have to get you to Nellis. There's a C-130 ready to take you to an off-site facility. Someplace they can help you figure out what you might know. As a guest, not a prisoner."

"I won't agree to that either, Agent Lucia." June interceded. "And unless you're going to lock me up as well, I'll make sure the authorities know."

"Mrs. Darby, I thought you agreed that…" Lucia argued.

"I said I wanted him to be safe. But after watching you chase my son down like a fugitive I won't be satisfied with your people looking after him." June looked up at Arcee. "But I'll agree to it if she's allowed to accompany Jack."

"Mrs. Darby, the President doesn't think that's the best…"

"I voted for that man. The least he can do is put a mother's mind at ease." June countered. She looked back up at Arcee. "Do you love my son like he says you do?"

"Yes." Arcee answered without hesitation.

"You'd protect him from anything?" June asked.

"With my life."

"She's proved it, mom. And I'd do the same in a heartbeat."

"Well, that's enough for me." June agreed. "Agent Lucia, you can tell your Generals or superiors or whatever that unless they want me to show them how much an angry mother can ruin their day they'll take both Jack and Arcee to this off-site place. Together. And they damn well better let me talk to him whenever I need to."

"I…" Lucia tried with a look of a man utterly defeated. After a moment he simply sighed, hands up. "Hey, what the hell, I guess I can enjoy the look on Fowler's face when this gives him an aneurism, right before I loose my job." He turned to his Task Force officers. "Arcee will take Jack to Nellis. We'll provide escort till their on the plane. Now let's get the hell out of here before we end up on the news."

"Arcee, might be a good idea to let Optimus know about this. If he doesn't already." Jack advised.

"Good idea." Arcee activated her com, speaking to Ratchet on the other end, the latter's voice, and his clear shock, slowly audible even as Arcee walked away to let Jack and his mother speak.

"I still can't believe it." June told her son as she watched the Cybertronian woman. "She's…really something amazing."

"Yeah. She is." Jack agreed. "And you really haven't even had a chance to get to know her yet, or meet the others. She kind of reminds me of you sometimes. She's just as strong." He told her.

"Ha. Yes, I'm sure I'm just as intimidating as a three story tall robot woman." June joked before she saw the admonishing look on her son's face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call her that."

"They're just as alive as we are, mom. They're just…made a little differently. They laugh. They cry, in their own way. They bleed, though I can't say I'm ever happy to see that." Jack said gently. "She even has a heart, and it's even more beautiful then ours."

"I can only imagine." June thought.

"There's so much to tell you about them. I'm sure Agent Lucia only gave you the bullet points. It's a lot different when you learn all about them from a Prime."

"A what?" June asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way." Jack promised. Before June could inquire what he meant Jack called out to the Task Force agent. "Carlos. My mother's riding with me."

"Whatever gets this night over with." The man answered over his shoulder as he started towards his own vehicle.

"Ride? Oh, Jack, I don't know. I don't want to offend Arcee." June said anxiously.

"It'd be an honor, June." Arcee said rejoining them, her call to Ratchet over. "Besides, it'll give us a chance to talk a bit more. I'm sure there are some fantastic stories you can tell me on the way to embarrass Jack. As I understand it, Baby stories are particularly good."

"Oh, I like her." June said with a laugh, moving over to join the Autobot woman, the two quickly in deep conversation. Jack was left to stand there, somewhat as a loss.

"How did that just happen?" He thought aloud.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Three

"Say again, Whitman?" Strickland asked into her audio pickup. "What came over the wire?"

"Our eyes at Nellis said they got a return notification from the Task Force sent to acquire the Darby kid. They got him, and they've requested a blackout on a section of the base." The agent relayed. "My guess is they've got something coming in they don't want anyone without top clearance to see."

"The Techno-Morphs." Strickland ventured.

"Seems so, ma'am." Whitman agreed. "Should I notify Director Silas?"

Jessica thought on that for a moment. "No." She decided. "Stand-by. We're diverting now, we should be able to beat the Task Force unit back to Nellis. I'll take it from that point. Patch me through to our man on the ground there."

"Understood." The line went quiet as her department worked on their end.

She mulled over the situation. She wouldn't be able to deliver the teen and his alien ally right from the hands of the Military. That kind of attention was the sort MECH did not need. As things stood, the failure of the D.N.G.S. operation over a year before had almost exposed them completely. Thankfully her fast work to reestablish the Initiative's cover had since led U.S. intelligence agencies to regard them as nothing more then would-be terrorists. That was perfectly fine.

However, the opportunity now being presented was too good to pass up. If she calculated precisely, timed everything, and waited for the right moment she would be able to deliver two birds with one stone. Her father would never have a reason to doubt her again, and she would have likewise proven to her mother that she had become every bit the asset to MECH's cause that she knew herself to be, with no further need of coddling.

"We've got our man." Whitman informed her.

"Copy. Patch him through, then wait for further instructions."

The communications channel clicked, and she could hear the sound of aircraft over the connection. Their mole at Nellis was transmitting with a personal device from an exterior location.

"Knight here." The spy identified, using one of a dozen coded alias.

"Knight, this is Bishop. Our touchdown is in less then five. We need a secure landing zone and I'm going to need airman fatigues upon arrival."

"I can do that. Be advised, anything more then that might risk compromise."

"Won't need more then that, Knight. The rest is up to me."

"Understood. Relaying secure LZ. Out."

The Blackhawk's onboard suite of computers received the coordinates seconds later. Now it was simply a matter of touching down, then the rest, as she had stated, rested on her.

. . .

"You really think you spoke to this…Primus?" June asked her son, holding on to both him and Arcee as the three speed along ahead of the small convoy of vehicles pulling up the rear. In the near distance they could already see the lights of Nellis' Airfield where their conveyance waited.

"I don't know for sure, mom." Jack told her openly. "But, I wouldn't have made it out of there without hearing that voice. Then, after what the two of us saw, that vision or whatever it was, the voice told me these Invaders were coming. It was just too much to be some figment of that Dreamscape. Plus, I saw what the light from Primus did to the Virus's form; it was afraid, like it knew it was facing something more then the dream-world it created around us."

"If it's true, and these old enemies of yours are coming to invade the planet, can you and the other, uh, _Autobots_ stop them Arcee?"

"We'll certainly try, June. With everything we've got and then some." Arcee told her firmly. "But, I wouldn't turn my nose at finding an advantage. When it comes to whatever we might be facing when they get here, there are just too many unknowns."

"God…" June whispered.

"Mom, you have to trust me. It's going to be alright. We've faced some pretty incredible odds, and we're still here. If it comes down to it, we'll have the whole planet ready for a fight. And if there's something in my head that can help, then it just means we'll have an even better chance."

"Don't worry. I'll support you, every step of the way sweetheart. I just don't you to risk your life if…"

"I know, mom. It'll be alright."

"Hang on, you two." Arcee interrupted gently. "We're here."

Ahead of them, a series of perimeter security vehicles were already moving to clear the way. In the near distance Jack could see the massive C-130 cargo plane set aside for transport to the off-site facility on the tarmac, turbines spinning and ready. As they grew closer that section of the airfield suddenly went dark.

"What…?" June asked.

"Security precautions." Arcee explained. "Lucia already gave me the head's up. The base has a lot of personnel, other military, and even a few civilian contractors. Not all of them are cleared to know about me or the others. The rest…well, they're not ready to know yet."

"They'll know eventually." June pointed out.

"Maybe they'll never have to if we can find a way to stop that invasion force before they get here."

"But…what about you two?" June asked them. "Do you want your relationship to be a national security secret forever?"

The sudden silence was telling. Neither of them did; the fact that the team now knew about them, as well as Jack's mother, was a massive weight off of them. However, to have their romance become common knowledge to the rest of the world? That was something they had not discussed.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Jack finally offered. "All I care about right now is that the two most important women in my life know about each other. Couldn't have asked for more then that."

"Would have been nice if you hadn't of waited for a crisis to tell me." June rebuked.

"Believe me, June, I tried telling him the same thing." Arcee added. "Your son can be stubborn."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me…" June agreed.

"Is this going to a thing now? My girlfriend and my mother teaming up to rub my face in something?" Jack inquired heatedly. "Because, honestly, I'll take my chances with the 'cons."

"Oh, you're so cute you when you get all indignant." June teased.

"Isn't he though?" Arcee observed mirthfully.

Jack merely sighed heavily in response.

Behind them, the Task Force vehicles speed up, the two Humvees pulling ahead to escort, with Lucia's SUVs pulling up the rear. The convoy was already cleared to pass through a security checkpoint and enter the airfield.

None of the vehicles had their lights engaged, the drivers utilizing the small runway lights for direction in the darkness. After some small turns the convoy reached the C-130. Jack could see the rear loading ramp had been lowered. Arcee came to a stop, giving Jack and his mother time to slip off before she shifted to her bi-pedal form. Lucia's SUV had come to a stop behind them, the Agent stepping out and moving towards them.

"Well, that was certainly an adventure." Carlos joked somewhat bitterly. "Hopefully no more road-bumps from here, eh?"

"Right. Hopefully." Jack agreed.

"Well, your airtime shouldn't be very long. I can't give you the exact location. Even the 'bots weren't told after the Big Guy suggested you just get Ground Bridged there. But, I know where you're going. Don't worry, as secret R&D sites go, it's pretty swanky. The questions might get annoying, but at least you'll have a cushy place to rest your head."

"Let's hope so. If it turns out to be a pit, don't think for a second I won't take Jack out of there." Arcee said.

"Easy there." Lucia placated. "It's on the up and up. President might have been advised to do this a bit more harshly then we would have liked, but it doesn't matter who's telling him what, he's not going to make an enemy of our best chances to not get conquered."

"I hope you're right." Arcee told him coolly.

"Well, I've done my part. I need to get Mrs. Darby to the Silo. Fowler wants to get her completely debriefed and introduced to the rest of the _gang_."

"Good. I've got some words for him too." June answered sternly.

"Ha. Can't wait to see that." Lucia said, turning to Jack to hold out a hand. "Well, good luck with the eggheads, Jackie boy. Hope there's something in that _cabeza _of yours that'll knock this whole thing out of the park."

"Me to. And thanks, Carlos." Jack turned to his mother as the Agent moved back to his SUV.

"Well, you just do what you can to help." June told him, her voice breaking slightly. "And I'll see you as soon as you come back. And, don't worry, I'll make sure they let me stay in touch."

"Mom, the places I've been? This is just a hop skip and a jump." Jack teased lightly. "I answer some questions then it's me and Arcee relaxing on a beach. Might be our last chance to take it easy for awhile. And trust me, we need a vacation."

"I'm sure." June said before taking her son into a hug. After a few moments she let him go, looking up in the near darkness at the two bright silver blue optics watching them.

"Arcee? You make sure he's looked after. They think he's so important, you make sure they treat him that way."

"I won't leave his side, June. He was important to you and me long before they had any reason to care this much."

June laughed gently. "You know, it's funny. I always figured that I'd find something to hate about the first girl Jack said he really loved. Can't say I've ever cared much for the ones he used to pine after. God, I remember this self-centered little redhead…"

"I think Jack's moved past that mind-set." Arcee observe happily.

"And I'm glad. You might not be…what I always imagined," June told her, reaching up to place a hand on the armor of Arcee's leg. "But I can't think of any _woman_ I'd rather see looking after my son in this life more."

Arcee found it difficult to speak, but quickly rallied. "Thank you, June. That means more to me then you know."

"Sir? Ma'am?" Called an aircraft crewmen from the ramp. "We need to get airborne."

"Got it." Jack answered. He gave his mother another hug. "Enjoy meeting Optimus and the others. Believe me, it's going to be something else. Sure as heck was for me. I wish I could be there."

"You'll be back here soon enough." June told him. "Just go. It's not getting any easier."

Jack smiled at her, then moved for the ramp, Arcee beside him. The pair entered the hold of the aircraft, turning about as it rose up to seal them and the crew in. Before the ramp closed completely Jack could see the faint shadows of the vehicles moving quickly away. He couldn't help but release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You okay?" Arcee asked him.

"What? Yeah." Jack answered. "Have to admit, this isn't exactly how I thought our evening would go."

"Really? You act as if this wouldn't be the first interruption to a date night. I'm starting to think that Drive-In is bad luck."

"Sadly, you're kind of right." Jack observed with a bitter smile. "Maybe we should start staying in with a movie?"

"Works for me." Arcee agreed. "Come on, we should get strapped in before we're airborne."

"Right." Jack said. "Think they've got peanuts?"

"I don't think it's going to be that kind of flight. We're not exactly flying the friendly skies…" Arcee mused as they moved towards the forward half of the hold.

Their attention focused elsewhere the pair failed to notice the steady eyes of one female Airman watching them intently, nor did they notice when she used a concealed camera to take a series of photos, each one quickly encrypted and transmitted on a secure frequency to the MECH central command bunker hundreds of miles away. In seconds the photos would be decrypted and shown to the Initiative's director, the message of them clear enough. "Targets acquired." The rest was merely a matter of time.

. . .

…_He was in the woods once more, stumbling through the fog. This time, however, he had a greater sense of purpose. This time he knew where to go. He followed the invisible tether that drew him towards the radiant orb of light nestled deep in the forest. There, he found the same figure as before, bathed in a radiant glow which made it indistinguishable. Jack found that he could speak, "What…was the question?" _

"…_choose." It told him, just as it had before. "…choose." _

"_Choose what?" Jack asked it. _

"_Choose…sacrifice." It said. _

"_Sacrifice of what? Whom?" He cried. _

"…_you…will know." It said. _

"_Wait…there's more I need to know!" Jack demanded. The light had already begun to fade as the woods turned to ash. "No! Wait…not yet, wait!" Jack pleaded…_

. . .

Jack woke with a start, nearly falling from the padded passenger seat set in the forward half of the aircraft. The hold was bitterly cold, though Jack was keenly aware that the temperature in the plane wasn't the reason he was shivering. Belatedly he checked the display on his phone, the screen showing the time to be just after 5:00am. He wondered at there being no sign of a call from his mother.

"Arcee?" He inquired, wondering likewise at her whereabouts in the large holding space.

"I'm here." Her voice answered, her armored feet clanking loudly as she moved up the aisle towards him. The personnel in the Aircraft who had been given clearance to transport Jack and his non-human companion where still acclimating to the Cybertronian woman's presence. Most tried, in vein, not to stare as she stomped by.

"You need anything?" She asked, reaching down to give his face a brief touch with her finger.

"No. I'm just wondering if you've heard from my mother?" He asked.

"She's fine. Resting at the Silo." Arcee explained. "Ratchet tells me she had…quite the reaction to meeting everyone." She chuckled slightly. "Seems she's quite taken with Optimus."

"Why am I not surprised." Jack mused wryly. "He does make an impression."

"Like mother like son, hmm?" Arcee teased. "Wonder how long it will take _her _to admit how she feels…"

"Okay, first, you were as guilty of that as I was." Jack countered. "And second…my mom and Optimus isn't something I _ever_ want to think about too closely."

"I know." Arcee bemoaned sardonically. "It's so gross when the old people do it, right?"

"Ugh…" Was Jack's only answer as he covered his face with both hands. "And _there's_ the mental picture…"

"Glad I could provide." Arcee replied whimsically. "Anyway, I was just speaking to our pilots. Should be another two hours or so until we get to…wherever we're going."

"Great. And no In-Flight movie." Jack observed wearily, stretching slightly in his seat. "Hey, did you talk to Optimus at all?"

"Just a bit. He's been in video sessions with the President and his cabinet most of the evening. Sounds like things are still a bit tense." She told him.

"Why? I thought my agreeing to this whole interrogation would put them at ease."

"It's more then that. The President is pushing for Optimus to permit scientists under Government contract to begin studying our technology. Something Optimus is afraid of, even with the threat the Quintessons represent."

"But I thought you guys proved that the military already had some Cybertronian tech. What about that stolen weapon's research from the Nemesis you retrieved last year?"

"That weapon's research was designed to effect my kind. Something we learned first hand." Arcee told him. "But, from what our histories and Optimus's knowledge contains, the Quintessons are…something different. More organic then machine, but they have undergone genetic manipulation and Bio-Cybernetic augmentation. At least the ones who tried to conquer Cybertron eons ago did."

"So, bottom line, the stuff the Military has isn't enough." Jack ventured.

"Or so the President and the Pentagon insist." Arcee explained. "We don't even know if we'll be able to stop them from getting here. If Optimus agrees to your government's request to open up our science to them, and we find out later that the Quintessons can be stopped from reaching Earth, we would have still given your Military vast technological superiority over this planet's other countries."

"And that's a bad thing?" Someone asked from behind. Arcee turned to regard's the woman's voice, Jack likewise looking. Only a few steps away, just in earshot of their conversation, was a female Airmen, standing casually, appearing to have no qualms about having eavesdropped on their discussion.

"Excuse me?" Arcee inquired.

"I was just curious." The Airmen clarified. "What would be so bad about giving the us an advantage over other world powers?"

"Guess they don't teach Air Force personnel about respecting privacy, do they?" Arcee rebuked coldly.

"Arcee." Jack chastised. "It's not that big a plane. She probably didn't mean to overhear. Right, Ms…?" He asked, trying to make out the name on her fatigues.

"Cameron." The woman answered. "Airmen, First Class."

"Well, Airmen First Class, I don't see how this conversation concerns you." Arcee said heatedly.

"I apologize, ma'am." Cameron replied, with somewhat equal curtness. "I guess I don't warrant an answer."

"No." Arcee agreed. With a slight nod, the woman began to move away.

"Wait." Jack interjected, drawing a look of ire from Arcee. "It's not that big a deal. The leader of our team, a Cybertronian like Arcee, is a pretty smart guy. He's kind of got the whole ancient wisdom thing going. He, Arcee, and the others of their race have seen how War can decimate a planet. He just doesn't want to see that happen to us."

"The only way that could happen is if a War actually broke out." Cameron responded quickly. "But War's are usually begun when an enemy believes they have something to gain. But if one side has far more power then any other, especially of the armed variety, that alone would serve as an ample deterrent."

"Your Military is already the most powerful on the planet. That hasn't stopped quote un quote _weaker_ enemies from attacking you."

"_Which_ is what Optimus is worried about." Jack interceded once more. "Basically, that someone might authorize the use of advanced technology in response to any kind of attack. And, if the U.S. military suddenly has pulse-laser weapons, things might get pretty bad pretty fast."

"Peace can't always be won through diplomacy. Sometimes the best kind of point to make is a harsh one. If we had to use this advanced tech in response my guess it whomever attacked us or our allies wouldn't be too quick to so again." Cameron insisted.

"Right. I'm sure using our science to glass a small city somewhere wouldn't bother those so called allies, especially if they had not been given access to the same tech." Arcee responded sarcastically.

"Sometimes it's best if the advantage isn't shared. Less chance things will spiral out of control."

"Then…how would we beat a superior and mutual enemy?" Jack questioned. "We can't always win a fight alone. And working with others means trust. Other nations wouldn't be so quick to join the fight to save everyone equally if the U.S. decided to keep everything for themselves."

"I suppose that depends on whether or not everyone deserves to be saved." The Airmen replied stoically.

Jack tried to keep the look of shock from his face at the casual nature of the woman's response. Arcee, however, did nothing to hide her disgust.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." She told the Airmen. "He believed that only the strong should survive, and those who kept the world weak should be removed for the sake of everyone else."

"Depending on the circumstances, maybe he had the right idea." Cameron observed. "What happened to this person?" She asked.

"He became a Tyrannical despot and Warlord who destroyed my Planet." Arcee answered, her voice hard.

Cameron was silent for a moment, weighing the value of any response before she said, "Doesn't mean that would happen here."

"Maybe we should let this go." Jack offered, seeing Arcee's anger rising. After a few tense seconds, Arcee merely huffed, then looked away.

"Fine by me." She answered.

"I have duties to return to as it is." Cameron answered, looking to Jack. "Thank you for the talk. It was…insightful." She told him.

"Sure." Jack answered simply. The woman walked away towards the back of the plane leaving the pair of them once more to converse alone.

"Didn't realize Decepticons came in Human Form." Arcee said bitterly.

"That's not fair, Arcee." Jack answered. "So she has some harsh views. I don't think she's out to support conquering mankind. Most people in the military just want to protect the country and their families above everything else. Sometimes that can leave people a bit…closed minded."

"Making excuses for people like that is what led to The Fall, Jack." Arcee countered harshly. "Even Orion Pax once tried to pardon Megatronus for his radical views. That didn't end well for Cybertron."

"Well, Optimus learned from that." Jack told her gently. "So, if he does decide to help give humanity's tech a boost, he'll make sure it's done for the right reasons. Not just to make one country more powerful then the others."

"I know." Arcee said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I guess this evening has me still on edge. If I could, I'd be breaking some speed records out on the Interstate. Or smashing some 'cons. Great stress relief."

"Wish I could help with the stress relief," Jack told her somewhat amorously.

Arcee laughed. "Think your mother made it clear she wouldn't like me _taking advantage _of you."

"Think I'm old enough to decide that for myself." Jack answered. "Besides, I like getting taken advantage of by you."

"Down boy." Arcee said coyly, giving him a poke with her alloyed finger. For just a few moments the dangers around them suddenly seemed a million miles away.

. . .

"Hello Jack." Airachnid whispered, watching the military aircraft on the screen in front of her. Her own ship, while heavily damaged by Darby sometime ago, had been repaired enough to be able to sustain atmospheric flight. She knew the vessel could be restored fully were she willing to submit to Starscream and his Decepticons. But Airachnid didn't much care for bending a knee to anyone, especially not Megatron's former sycophant. She had her own games to play.

"_Kill him…kill him_…" Came the hollowed, echoing voice from behind her. Crosswire gazed at the display with a psychotic intensity she could not help but find…somewhat alluring.

"Not yet, lover." Airachnid told him softly, her silky tones lost on the monster in his insanity. "I want to see where they're taking our dear Jack first. There's something very _interesting_ going on here." She observed.

"Secret retrievals and flights into the night. And no sign of the Prime or his cronies. They've left Jack and his Arcee all alone. Why would they do that, I wonder?" Try as she might, Airachnid had been unable to uncover more detailed information as to why the U.S. Military had wanted Jack secured so badly. Thankfully for her, Airachnid enjoyed solving puzzles, especially if it meant an interrogation or two.

She had become quite skilled at adapting her usual techniques for use with humans. Most of those she had…_acquired_ after her first encounter with Jack had not been of the same level of quality as the brave little human, but they had, none the less, given her ample ideas for when she had her new pet in hand.

"But, don't worry." She assured the creature. "You'll get to put your wonderful invention to use soon enough." Crosswire gripped the massive weapon almost affectionately in response.

Leaving her monster to it's twisted thoughts, Airachnid returned to studying the C-130 moving through the clouds ahead of her, verifying her ship was still utilizing it's stealth systems. To her benefit, the human aircraft did not have escorts of the smaller jet-fighter variety.

While her heat signature and profile cloak kept Airachnid hidden from radar, a visual scan would see her clear as day. For that reason she had remained several hundred kilometers back, keeping her target at max range. Thus far there was no indication her position had been noticed.

According to her planetary data both she and the aircraft were now passing well over the Gulf of Mexico and into what was called the Caribbean Sea. Several large, and small, island chains were already visible in the near distance.

"Taking a trip to romantic getaway, hmm?" Airachnid mused. "Lovers retreat perhaps?" She laughed at that. "Doubtful. Still, as far as graves go, I don't think they could have chosen any better." Watching silently, the Cybertronian Femme-Fatale thought almost wistfully of the fun to be had.

She noticed the plane begin a slow descent, angling for one of the distant islands. She quickly altered her own course to get ahead. There was a great deal to be done before the fun began.

. . .

"We are on final approach." The pilot's voice squawked on the hold's speakers. "Secure for touchdown. ETA ten-minutes."

"Wonder where the hell we are?" Jack thought aloud. "All I've been able to see is clouds…and water." He commented, looking out one of the small viewports set into the hull.

"My GPS has been a bit erratic." Arcee told him. "Might be due to the electronic instrumentation on this bird. But," she added, double checking the holographic read out over her forearm. "I think we might be somewhere in the Caribbean."

"Are you serious?" Jack exclaimed. "Ha. And here I thought I was just being clever with that beach remark." He told her with a sly grin. "Guess Carlos wasn't kidding when he said we'd like this off-site place."

"Well, I suppose if they're going to steal you away from your family in the night, the least they can do is poke and prod you in Paradise."

"Not getting my hopes up too much. If this is a military site, I'm thinking the bare amenities only. If we're lucky, maybe we'll actually get to be _above_ ground."

"Sir? Ma'am?" A male Airmen told them from the forward end of the hold. "You best get strapped in. Touch-down can be a little bumpy. The runway for the facility isn't very long so the breaking can be kind rough."

"Noted." Arcee told him with genuine appreciation. Aside from Cameron, she had treated the Air Force personal cordially enough. "Buckle up, Jack. I'm going aft." She told him.

"Alright." Jack said, reaching for the straps and buckles. "See you on the ground." He settled in as Arcee moved to secure herself for landing. Jack could feel the air pressure and even temperature in the hold change as they descended down through the cloud cover, offering him the first real view of their destination. Coming up to greet them was an island of respectable size. Aside from a landing strip cut from the jungle the island was completely covered by foliage.

There were no mountains, though a large hill did rise near the interior. Jack could not discern any structures save for a small hangar adjacent the landing strip, however if the island was the location of a government R&D facility the appearance of a mostly deserted private island was certainly intentional.

He gazed in earnest at the white sands of the beach encompassing the spit of land. He and Arcee had never had the chance to enjoy a walk along the ocean, especially one so blue and clear. He hoped they would have the chance.

"Runway in sight. Beginning landing procedures." The pilot commented over the speakers for the benefit of his civilian passengers. "Wheels are locked into the open and we are on final descent. Stand by for…what the hell is that?" The Captain suddenly asked, giving Jack ample pause.

"Mike, do you see that?" The Captain inquired to his co-pilot.

"Yeah…looks like the one in the back, but, god damn that thing's _huge_. What's it doing on the runway?"

"Call it in."

"Caspian, this is Bravo-Sierra 3420, we have an unknown contact on the runway, looks to be one of the Cybertronians. Please advise, is it hostile?"

"3420, this is Caspian, we…wait one. Something's happening down here…" Jack could suddenly hear the unmistakable rapport of small arms fire being exchanged. "Breach! Security Breach! 3420, break off, I repeat Break…" The line cut out, leaving Jack to listen in stunned silence.

"You heard him! We're out of here. Radio the mainland, tell them we have an emergency."

"Oh my God, that thing's pointing something."

"It's got us targeted!" Shouted another voice.

"Evasive maneuvers', brace for impact!"

"Arcee!" Jack yelled. Before he could hear a response the aircraft was lit by violet light, bucking wildly. Despite their moorings, cargo containers dislodged, smashing about the C-130's interior, tearing through the hull, and Airmen alike, as they went. Jack caught something wet and warm across the face as the aircraft inverted, turning over-end. The last thing Jack would see through the cracked viewport was the black basalt runway coming up to meet them.

. . .

Jessica awoke to a ringing pain in her head, the world momentarily spinning as she tried to focus. She could smell acrid smoke, the twang of ozone from burned electrical wires. She had been trained to get her bearings even in the most disorienting of circumstances, and she forced herself to depend on that instruction now, reciting numbers in her head to quickly gain her focus and memory.

As her vision cleared, her senses becoming more alert, she could feel a weight upon her, soft, but heavy. The body of one of the Air Force crew. She tried not to mourn his death, wasteful as it was. She simply didn't have the time.

Pushing herself free of the body, Jessica climbed to her feet, still fighting slight disorientation. She blinked through it. Gauging her surroundings she could see she was still inside what remained of the C-130's hold, the main compartment strewn with mangled containers, and more then a few mangled crewmembers. The aircraft's rear loading ramp had torn open in the crash, spilling daylight into the smoky interior.

Running her hands down her arms, torso, and legs she checked for breaks or other damage that might hinder her. Aside from one or two rather substantial bruises and a cut along her cheek, she was physically sound.

Content with her self evaluation, Jessica began moving through the wrecked hold, checking the bodies she could reach not so much for survivors, but to see if her target was among the living or the dead, or whether or not he was still in the plane at all. Of the machine woman there were no signs.

She had made her way through almost half of the mangled plane's interior when she heard the first impact tremor of massively heavy footfalls, the sound reverberating through the compromised hull.

Instinct and training taking over Jessica spotted the nearest pile of debris, making note of the dead crewmen slumped over the wrecked containers. Distancing herself from the act, Jessica pulled the body over her. If the footfalls heralded what she thought it could be, she new it would be prudent to conceal herself as must as possible.

Only a few feet away the nearest section of the aircraft's hull was suddenly torn away, more daylight streaming through, highlighting the monstrous form that lumbered it's way inside. The thing had clearly once been one of the Techno-Morph aliens, what Jack Darby had called Cybertronians.

However, unlike Jack's stalwart protector, the Autobot Arcee, and the other aliens Jessica had seen, the monstrosity before her seemed almost broken, it's body a mishmash of arms, legs, and other components that did not seem to match the mangled torso that glowed with an eerie purple light which flared most brightly from the thing's empty eyes.

Those same empty sockets swept the fuselage's interior, searching for what Jessica was sure was the other Cybertronian passenger and her human charge. She had seen no sign of Arcee amidst the debris, nor had she found Jack, alive or dead. If the teen still lived, she hoped the alien creature did not find him first.

The monster stomped deeper into the plane, shifting aside containers, chairs, and other equipment, checking the bodies it found. With each failure to locate Jack it seemed the creature became more enraged, it's anger punctuated by broken sentences as it muttered angrily to itself in a strange, echoed tone.

"_Find him…find him…kill him…rend his flesh. Yes…no, no, the pretty killer wants us to bring him. Then we can have our revenge, yes we will…"_

Jessica, doing her best to control her fear as the thing drew nearer, could not help but wonder at the words. Before the plane had gone down she had heard the transmission over the coms about the R&D facility being breached and attacked. The _pretty killer_, as the thing called it, had to be the other aggressor.

Were there only two of them? If so, that slightly improved the odds of evasion and escape, especially if the Autobot was still alive. It also meant that, if she could summon MECH support to their location, they might be able to capture not one, but three Cybertronians. It would be all the Initiative would ever need to study and reverse engineer the alien technology which comprised them. First, however, there was the not so simple matter of refraining from being killed by the monster making it's way towards her.

The creature's blackened foot, the metal of it charred, came down only a few centimeters or so away, and Jessica stilled her breathing as best she could. The monster's empty eyes swept over the debris, and the body, then over her. She fought to quell the desire to run that screamed within her. An eternity seemed to pass. Then the creature moved on, further up the plane's interior, still searching. Jessica wanted to gasp in relief, but kept herself from doing so.

Then the monster bellowed it's rage, smashing it's fists about in fury.

"_Not here! Not here!"_ It shrieked. _"Where is he?" _

Around her the wreckage of the plane shuddered under the assault, and Jessica feared the creature would bring what was left of the C-130 down upon them.

"Crosswire?" Came a new voice, unmistakably female, over an open communication channel broadcasting from the monster. "Did you find him?"

"_He's not here! You told us he was here!" _It cried. _"Where…where…"_

"Crosswire!" The voice exclaimed angrily, before taking a beat to retain some measure of calm. "He _and_ Arcee were on the plane. They can't have gone far. If you can't find them there, start searching the area. I'll…_finish up _here and join you shortly."

Crosswire seemed to want to rip and tear at the air in front of it before it finally sagged, dejected _"Yes." _It told the female simply, before turning about and moving back through the hole it had tore in the plane. It's heavy footfalls became distant until, at last, all was quiet, save for the creak of the wreck and the occasional pop of exposed wiring.

Jessica forced herself to remain still for several minutes more, just to be sure, before she exhaled loudly, adrenaline and anxiety leaving her slightly shaken. She had found herself in life threatening situations before, and each time her control and sharp mind had seen her though. This, she told herself, was no different.

Confident that she was, for the time being, in the clear, Jessica slid out from beneath her cover, offering the body of the dead Airmen a silent prayer and thanks, before resuming her own search. Even if Crosswire had been unable to locate Jack, she didn't care to accept it's brutal search as final.

She moved up and down the wreck, rechecking bodies, searching through or under broken chairs. Had the teen become dislodged in the crash he would not have been ejected so easily given their low altitude and angle of approach towards the runway. His body should have been easily accounted for among the others. Unless?

If Arcee had survived the crash relatively unharmed, she could have easily retrieved Darby and carried him to safety. Given the state of the other crewmen, and the impending arrival of the monster that had torn it's way into the plane, the Cybertronian woman would have deemed Jack the priority as opposed to checking for other survivors. It was a choice Jessica could understand and a call she respected.

Given the lack of a body, of either the human or Cybertronian variety, she deemed that scenario the most likely. Despite all of that, her mission remained the same, albeit with one caveat. She had to find a means of contacting MECH and informing the Director of the new turn of events and her need for retrieval and support.

Checking the pockets of her fatigues she located her PDA, thankful that the device had been built for abuse given the hit she had taken in the crash. She activated the device, hoping to transmit her status but instead she bit off a curse. The PDA's display indicated that it's connection to the MECH satellite network was being interrupted. She should have figured as much.

Given the nature of the island as a government research and development site it would stand that they would jam any non-authorized transmissions. That gave her additional pause as she wondered if the pilot's order to radio a mayday towards the mainland had gotten through. If not, then it meant her chances for survival rested solely on Jackson Darby and his Cybertronian partner; two individuals she was also under orders to capture and bring to MECH. The later fact wasn't something she allowed herself to be concerned with now. Her priority was survival and, to accommodate that, she would have to discover the fate of her two targets.

Returning the PDA to her pocket, Jessica began a new search. It did not take long to find what she wanted on the body of the C-130's Captain in the aircraft's decimated cockpit. Sadly, the man had not died well. She carefully removed the pilot's military issue M9, searching the cockpit for additional clips or rounds. She succeeded in finding two extra clips.

While MECH's previous encounter with the Cybertronians had proven the ineffectual nature of standard weapons, she accepted it as being better then not having any means of defense. If she had the opportunity to improve upon that she would do so. The weapon would serve well enough in other possible scenarios. Satisfied with what she had gathered she wasted no more time. Arcee and Jack had an ample head start and she would have to move quickly to close the distance.

She moved back through the aircraft, moving up carefully to the breach in the hull. Peering out, she scanned the abandoned stretch of runway and the surrounding jungle. It appeared clear enough. She stepped out slowly, keeping her profile as small as possible given the daylight.

The C-130 had rolled and slid to a stop on the far end of the lading strip, just a few kilometers short of the seawall that kept the high-tide or storm weather ocean away from the runway. She moved carefully around the wreck, seeing in the near distance the small building and hangar that served as a checkpoint and processing center for any arrivals to the island and the R&D facility. There likely wasn't anything of use to her inside as any com-gear they might have would likely be linked to the main complex.

There was, however, something incredibly useful. The Motor-Pool. Parked in neat rows beside the hangar were several small land rovers and jeeps. Jessica checked to see which had been serviced and fueled recently. She found a sturdy looking Wrangler and was happy to see that the keys were kept inside. Given that they were on a secure government funded island they clearly did not have to be concerned with vehicle theft.

Climbing in, she turned the key and was welcomed by the sound of the Jeep's engine turning over, the motor well maintained. She pulled out of the parking area, and angled the vehicle for the main road.

She knew, as very likely Arcee did, that the best chance for rescue lay with the main complex near the island's interior. While they might take an alternate route through the jungle, they would try to stick close to either the main or service roads which would be the easiest means of finding their way to the R&D site. Jessica would use the roads, and her vehicle, to narrow her search. If she encountered either of the hostiles she could easily ditch the Jeep and move into the jungle for cover. She would deal with that should the situation arise. For now, she concentrated on finding Jack and Arcee. From there, she would find a way to complete the mission. It a promise she silently made to herself.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Four

"Jack, wait." Arcee called out, doing her best to make her way through the island's vegetation. "I'm sorry. Whatever it was that brought the plane down I couldn't risk…"

"We just left those people back there." Jack replied angrily. "Some of them could have still been alive. If the 'cons brought us down what do you think they're going to do to survivors? Those crewmen deserved better."

"Jack…" Arcee tried.

"My life isn't any more important then their's Arcee, whatever might be in my head or not." He continued heatedly. "What the hell's the point of doing this, any of this, trying to save the people on this planet, if we're going to put ourselves before them?"

"It's not that simple, Jack." Arcee explained. "I didn't know what we were facing. Could have been one 'con, could have been a dozen, even if the pilots only saw the one. Overwhelmed and outgunned we wouldn't have been able to get any survivors, especially the wounded, out of there in one piece."

"We should have tried!" Jack exclaimed. "Something."

"We still can." Arcee said. "But we have to get our head's straight. Figure out what we're dealing with."

Jack merely fumed in silence.

"I know you're angry. So am I. Like you said, those people deserved better." Arcee told him gently. "But we can't do them or their memory any good captured or dead. Right now our priority is trying to get to the facility, where ever the hell it is, and see what we can do about getting help. I can't contact the Silo from here, and even if they figure out something is wrong we don't know how long that will take."

"What about the people there?" Jack asked. "You heard what came over the radio on the plane. They hit the research base too. We have to find a way to check for survivors. Rescue them if we can."

"There's still too many unknowns." Arcee observed. "But, if we can help them and get help for ourselves, I won't pass up the opportunity to do both.

"Alright." Jack finally agreed. Arcee reached down to touch his face with her fingers.

"You sure you're not hurt?" She asked, brushing at the red stain across his brow and nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told her, using the back of his hand to rub slightly at the dried blood. "It's not mine."

"Let's see if we can find some water. Wash that off." Somewhat disturbed by the fact that someone else's blood was spread over his face Jack didn't argue. Without further need to discuss their plan, the pair continued on into the jungle, both remaining vigilant and both wondering what, exactly, it was they were facing.

. . .

Airachnid scanned through one of the most recent entries made by the R&D lab's scientists. While it had taken some effort, she had not found it overly taxing to gain entry to the lab's restricted files. What she found had proven quite the revelation.

She had wondered at the government's interest in Jack Darby; the human, while capable, did not seem all that different from the other soft organics of his race and she doubted the Autobots would have allowed him to be taken, let alone escorted by one of their own, if the boy was privy to some deep dark Cybertronian secret Optimus Prime did not want revealed.

However, as the report in front of her indicated, that somewhat improbable scenario had proven to be more on the nose then even she could have anticipated. While certain details and pertinent facts were missing, the research file indicated the facility was preparing to search her dear Jack's mind for information pertaining to a new alien threat.

The teen had, apparently, come into contact with what the scientists had only been able to categorize as a _Cybertronian consciousness _that had, possibly, imparted to the young human intelligence that could be vital to defending the planet. At first glance Airachnid had thought the threat mentioned in the report pertained to Starscream and his Decepticons, however the data seemed to indicate something larger.

_Well, this might prove to be even more lucrative then I thought, _She mused.

Airachnid had contented herself with the idea of having her fun with Jack, taking her revenge on Arcee as well in the process, but she had never thought she would have the added bonus of knowing something that, for all intents and purposes, even Starscream was not yet aware of. If she could glean the information the humans were after from Jack's mind herself she could very well use it as a bargaining chip.

Much has she was loath to admit it, she was in dire need of certain materials and resources only available to her former compatriots. While she would have had no qualms returning to the service of the former Lord Megatron, she was not, however, keen to the idea of having to bow and scrape at the feet of the fallen lord's wretched lackey.

However, if she had something of value, deals could be brokered to ensure her continued presence on Earth was far more preferable. If not, then at least she would have a better understanding of this new possible threat, and if she would need to make herself scarce before it fell upon Earth.

She continued to pour over the files in the research database but found nothing that was, ultimately, useful to her. Development of so-called advanced weapons that proved unimpressive, experiments with virulent pathogens deemed viable for chemical warfare, and other military applications the humans toyed with in their attempt for supremacy. Frankly she found it all rather dull, though the virus researched piqued her interest slightly. She made a copy of the data and uploaded it to her memory before turning away from the terminal.

She needed to know more then what the assumptions made in the reports indicated. In laboratories such as the one she stood in there were always projects kept secret and off official networks. Having once overseen such a place while in the service of Megatron during the War she was well aware of how things worked. She also knew that, when it came to those kinds of secret projects, rumors always abounded among those working within the labs in question. It was merely a matter of sorting through the baseless talk and the ones that proved far more fruitful. Thankfully, she had more then the computer terminals to work with.

Stalking back through the lab she entered one of the larger surgical rooms, her return prompting a muffled cry of fear from the blood stained human researcher secured to the table. Airachnid leaned close to the male organic, savoring the small wide eyes filled with dread.

"You've been _very_ helpful so far." She told him gently. "But I'm afraid I'm just going to have to ask for a bit more." Airachnid held up a finger, the tip sliding back to reveal a needle like protrusion sharper then any scalpel, and smiled.

. . .

Jack splashed another handful of water on his face, using his hands to rub at his skin and hair to rid himself of any remaining stain. Checking with his fingers it seemed like he had gotten all of the airmen's blood off. Letting the small stream run for a moment or two he put his face to the water, taking a drink. The day had moved into the early afternoon and already the air was becoming fiercely humid. He had long since taken off his father's jacket, tying the arms about his waist. Arcee, thankfully unaffected by the heat, kept watch from a few yards away. Feeling as clean as he was likely to be for some time, Jack moved to rejoin her. The Autobot woman spared him a quick glance as he approached.

"Better." She said.

"Yeah. Glad we found that stream." He looked out through the foliage as far as his eyes could see. "Anything to worry about?"

"Sensors aren't picking up anything. If their stalking us, they're aren't near by." She observed. "Thought I heard a vehicle engine, but it sounds like it was heading in the opposite direction."

"Score one for us then I guess." Jack said. "Let's not stay put, just in case they decide to check back this way."

"My thoughts exactly." She told him. "Let's move."

They continued their sojourn through the brush, Arcee trying to avoid making too much racket as they moved through the occasional tangle of vegetation. Though Jack was having far more success with the jungle bush, the same could not be said for the small insects that buzzed about him repeatedly taking small samples of his blood. He absently slapped at his face, neck, and exposed arms.

"Never a can of bug spay when you need it." He said dryly.

"Sorry. Even I'm not that good a shot." She joked.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be a normal trip for us if we weren't constantly under siege, would it?"

"Wish I could brush that off as sarcasm." Arcee quipped. "Unfortunately, it's truer then I'd like to admit."

They walked on in silence for a time, not for lack of wanting to talk but aware that they needed to remain as alert as possible. Arcee had used her memory of the island's aerial view and her internal compass to pinpoint their relative location as they moved across the island, angling south east towards the area where they had estimated the facility to be. Twice they came upon a service road, proof they were headed in the correct direction. They didn't tarry long for fear that the enemy in pursuit would use the roads to track them.

As the afternoon pressed on, the humidity becoming almost unbearable in the thicker parts of the jungle, Arcee suggested they stop, more for Jack's benefit then for anything else. He didn't argue overmuch. While he had tried to drink his fill from the small stream they had found, the heat and thick layer of the coverage around them leeched the water from him.

"You know," he said somewhat breathlessly. "Something's been bothering me."

"Something's just _now_ bothering you?" She inquired, brow raised somewhat in surprise. "Given the last few hours, I would have found plenty to be bothered by."

"I stand corrected." He replied. "Something _else_ has been bugging me."

"And what's that?" Arcee asked.

"The 'cons. To more exact, what are they doing here?"

"Seems straight forward enough. They've never needed much encouragement before."

"Right. But over the last year, ever since that frame-job they pulled on Optimus and the black eye you gave 'em in kind, they haven't exactly been in a rush to take a shot at us or the military. Starscream seems just as keen as you all are to keep a low profile now."

"Optimus figured it was Starscream planning some big play. He's always been one for games, laying in wait." Arcee explained. "Maybe this is the start of it."

"I don't know…doesn't it seem a bit blunt for Starscream?" Jack asked. "He's always tried to work things from an angle, never head on. That thing with Soundwave, then trying to get the military to take down Optimus. But attacking this island? To do what? Get at me?"

Arcee mulled that over. "Maybe Soundwave found out about what Optimus told the Pentagon and the President about the Quintessons. And you."

"Why wait till now?" Jack countered. "Starscream knows that Jasper's home. He just doesn't have all the details. He could have staked out the school, the K.O. diner, any of the places the drones have spotted me in the past. But we haven't seen anything. Not till now."

"All true." Arcee agreed.

"Plus, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Quintessons pose just as much of a threat to him as they do to everyone else." Jack pointed out. "Unless he hopes to join them?"

That gave Arcee pause. "If he hasn't already."

"You really think he would?"

"Hard to say. Starscream's a coward, and power hungry. But he's also a pragmatist. If he thought it could be to his benefit, he'd kiss their feet if it meant survival."

Thinking about it Jack merely shook his head. "No, it still doesn't ad up. Like I said before, Starscream knows where to look for me, and it's been more then a week since we had that encounter in the Dreamscape and submitted the report. Why would he wait?" He thought hard for a moment. "But, if it's not Starscream, could the Quintessons have sent someone else like they did with Coatzin?"

"It's possible." Arcee admitted. "That's all we need," she mused sullenly, gazing off into the jungle. "More living Ghosts."

. . .

The voices in their head were starting to deafen them, so much so that Crosswire had greater difficulty concentrating on their search. The roar and protests becoming almost unbearable as they pounded at their already mangled head.

"_Be quiet!_" They screamed. But they knew the voices would continue. They were angry, they wanted to find the human, Darby, they wanted their revenge. Crosswire understood the longing. But they also understood that Arcee was with the human and that she would move quickly, move quietly, and that if they made too much noise she would hear them coming and hide even more. They would have to chase their prey around the island until someone, the Prime, came to stop them. Then it would be too late. The beautiful killer would not like that. Crosswire did not like the thought of that either.

They tried to think more clearly, to be more calm. It was hard. The femme was always better at thinking, at putting plans together. That was why they followed her. She was empty, like they were, but she was smart. Crosswire wondered what was keeping her.

More then likely she had started to play with one of the humans and had become distracted. It happened sometimes when she found one who lasted longer then the others. Crosswire had rarely complained. She was always in a better mood when she had her fill. She did not yell at them as much and they did not have to fight the urge to rip her in half for doing so. Still, things would go faster if she were there with them…

Then they heard a new sound over the squawk of birds and the buzz of insects. It was a sound they recognized. An engine. It was not the sound of Airachnid's vehicle mode. It was deeper, a land vehicle. They remembered a road was close by. They wondered if it was Darby. Unlikely. Still, at the least it would be something to shoot. Something to kill. Maybe then the voices would be quiet for a time.

Crosswire hefted it's canon, and stomped towards the sound.

. . .

Jessica had been going for over an hour, jumping onto service roads and stopping, occasionally, to check if she was being pursued. By her estimation she had made it almost halfway across the island. She had seen no sign of Jack Darby or the alien Arcee.

She could not help but get a sense that time was running short. The day was starting to move into the early evening and she knew nightfall would only increase her chances of running into the monstrosity that had destroyed the plane. If she wasn't able to find Darby by then she would have to press her luck and try for the R&D complex.

She pulled the Jeep to the side of the road, using the binoculars she had found in a security kit in the glove compartment to scan the jungle as deeply as she could. Aside from the occasional rustle among tree branches, likely birds or monkeys, there was little to see. She waited a few moments more, sweeping back and forth, before she decided to move further along. Settling back down in the seat she reached for the gear shift…then stopped.

She thought she could feel something through the frame of the Jeep. At first she wondered if the engine could have begun to stall, then realized it was something else when the fist deep impact noise reverberated though the entire vehicle. It was a noise, and a sensation, she has felt not long before. And it was getting louder and, subsequently, closer.

"Shit." she breathed. Without hesitation, she popped the Jeep into first gear and put the gas petal to the floor. The vehicle shot ahead…just as the jungle behind her exploded in violet hued, incandescent fire.

. . .

"Jack." Arcee said with a start.

"Yeah, I heard it." He answered, getting quickly to his feet.

"Question is do we move towards it, or in the opposite direction?" She asked.

"We can't abandon another group of people." Jack said firmly. "If it's a 'con and it's engaged it might not see us coming. You can get the drop on it. Or at least give whomever is getting hit a chance to escape. That I might be able to help with."

"Then let's move." She told him. "Try to keep up." She charged ahead into the jungle.

"Easier said then done." Jack tore off after her.

. . .

Jessica felt the back tires of the Jeep come up off the road as another energy blast burned behind her, the heat like a blazing furnace on the back of her neck. She swore she could smell singed hair. That, sadly, was the least of her worries. Only a few hundred yards behind her, gaining quickly, was the Cybertronian beast, it's strange almost lopsided gait adequate enough at a sprint to keep it close on her heels, it's massive weapon spewing purple fire.

Shifting gears she tried to do her best to stay ahead of the monster, but she knew the specs of the vehicle. It was not designed for fast speeds. At most she could get a little over a hundred on an open surface; the service road, with it's turns and uneven terrain offered no such luck. Behind her the thing roared a hollow, wailing cry of fury and fired again. This time the shot lit up the road in front of her, Jessica just barely managing to dodge the column of burning earth. The thing was getting closer.

Ahead of her the road suddenly split, Jessica knew that a sharp turn at her current speed could very well roll the Jeep. But she was also aware that she couldn't slow down, even if it was to avoid going ass over end and into the bush. She shifted gears and braced herself, the beast drawing near.

Then it was suddenly quiet.

Jessica spared a glance in her rearview. The mechanical abomination has stopped and was staring intently into the jungle, it's seemingly sightless eyes locked on something. Despite her better judgment, Jessica slowed.

The mangled alien remained almost motionless, it's hulking weapon gripped tightly in it's hands. Jessica came to the fork in the service road, but refrained from making either turn. Instead she stopped, turning about to see. She reached for her Binoculars in the passenger seat. Following the alien's line of sight she caught something moving through the jungle towards the road. Something big. Something familiar.

Then she heard a woman's scream.

. . .

"Arcee!" Jack called, hearing her cry out in terror. Ahead he could see her standing motionless, frozen by something that was on the road but not in sight.

"No…no…" He could hear her saying aloud. Though his breath came in heavy, ragged gasps, he pushed himself even harder to reach her. What he saw brought him up short, his blood turning to ice.

Standing out on the service road, looking every bit like a demon out of hell, was the twisted, mangled form of the broken creature that had once been the Autobot Cliffjumper.

The same creature that had dried to kill them only months before. The same monster Arcee had almost sacrificed her life to kill. The same abomination who's empty shell of a corpse had been laid to rest somewhere in a desolate corner of the planet by Optimus Prime. Now, that same nightmare stood gazing back at them with empty eye socket's that burned with purple light.

Only a few feet away Arcee stood shaken, seemingly frozen in place. The thing which had been Cliffjumper looked at her, then suddenly seemed to become aware that Arcee was not alone. It's charred, mangled visage turned to look at him. Then the monster roared, a sound that seemed to shake the very earth. Like a bull gone mad it charged straight for Jack.

The creature's sudden blinding rage proved enough to jar Arcee into action. "Jack, run!" She cried. Bringing out her weapons she opened up on the twisted hulk, blasting away at the thing. Her shots tore into smashed, broken armor, boring through. Yet the beast seemed to regard none of it, smashing through the vegetation, it's empty eyes only on Jack. Arcee sprinted forward, replacing one of her energy weapons for a blade.

She leapt, trying to get between the monster and it's target. The mangled Cliffjumper hefted it own canon like a club, swinging wildly. The long barrel caught Arcee in mid-air spinning her about. With a heavy crash she came down onto the jungle floor.

The creature caught it's former partner in the midsection with a kick that sent Arcee flying, it's strength seemingly double what it had been before. The Cybertronian woman's body smashed through trees and vines, disappearing from site. Free of it's obstacle, the monstrosity turned back towards Jack, stalking forward with burning focus.

"_Time to die!_" It bellowed.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

The monster turned at the sound as something large smashed into it, the impact sending twisted metal in all directions. Jack rolled from the debris, waiting only a few seconds before trying to climb back to his feet. Buried beneath the wreck of a Jeep and the trees it had subsequently gone through the creature lay unmoving. Stunned or dead, he couldn't tell.

The sound of footsteps brought him about, and Jack came face to face with the vehicle's driver, his rescuer. Looking only slightly haggard, Airmen Cameron moved up to join him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I…yeah, I think…" He tried, before his heart jumped with a start. "Arcee. He got her." Jack added, moving instantly for one of the broken gaps in the jungle.

"Wait!" She called after him. "That thing might not be dead!"

Jack, however, ignored the warning, disappearing into the brush. Cursing under her breath, Jessica checked to make sure she still had her pistol. Ensuring that a round was chambered, she concealed the weapon and followed.

. . .

Arcee, her audio and visual systems dazed, opened her eyes slowly. It took only a moment for her memory to recall what had just happened. Not for the first time she almost lamented the acuteness of her Positronic brain. The image of Cliffjumper's twisted form was frighteningly clear, as was his attempt on Jack's life.

Her attack on the monstrosity had been brief and had very much not gone in her favor. That last observation was duly verified as she tried to raise herself from beneath the shattered remnants of an island tree and other vegetation. The servos along the right side of her body groaned in protest and she felt more then a few loose components in her midsection.

She ran a quick diagnostics and found more then a few red flags. The last time she had been assaulted by her former partner her spark chamber had nearly been completely breached. This time she had managed to avoid a similar injury. Despite the damage, Arcee persisted in trying to climb back to her feet, keenly aware that Jack remained defenseless. She stifled her frustration as her body and damaged actuators continued to fight her.

"Arcee!" She heard Jack call suddenly. Had managed to escape?

"Jack…" She tried, her tone shaky. The next attempt proved stronger. "Jack!"

He appeared from around a tangle of brush, running up quickly to her side. His gaze focused almost instantly on the severe indentation running the length of her right side where she had taken the brunt of Cliff's makeshift maul.

"It's…not as bad as it looks." She tried to tell him casually.

"You're a crappy liar." He responded, reaching up to touch her face. "Can you get up on your own."

"Seeing as you don't have a truck and tow cables with you, let's hope I can." She observed wryly. "Where's…?" She asked, leaving the obvious unsaid.

"He's down. Though maybe not permanently." Jack told her, gesturing towards a line of trees nearby. "Given the hit he took, he might be in as bad a shape as you are."

"There's a comforting thought." She answered sardonically. She couldn't help but shake her head at the mere thought of Cliff's return. "I still can't believe it. How is he even…" She clenched one of her hands into fists. "It doesn't matter. If I have to, I'll put him back down again."

"He's almost killed you twice now. I'm not going to let you risk it a third time. We've got to move. If he's down for the count then we've bought ourselves some time. We're not going to waste it."

"How did you even managed to bring him down?" Arcee inquired, clearly confused. "I didn't even seem to make a dent. It was like trying to stop a freight train."

"That's a bit complicated…" Jack told her slowly.

"Not that complicated really." Came a woman's voice, the female Airmen from the plane stepping into view. "Just a desperate gamble that paid off."

"You…" Arcee exclaimed, taken aback. "You survived the crash? How'd you even find us?"

"Long story. Needless to say it wasn't completely intentional." She explained. "I was looking, but didn't expect to run across the two of you quite like this. I was hoping to find you before that monster did. Unfortunately he found _me _first. If he hadn't of spotted you I'd likely be a charred corpse. The Frankenstein's packing some serious heat."

"Yeah. Got a nice up close taste of it." She said gruffly. "How'd you take him down? Packing an RPG in that flight suit?"

"No." She answered dryly. "But I improvised."

"I'll say." Jack exclaimed. "Thank you, Ms. Cameron."

"Jessica." She told him.

"Jessica." Jack added. "We owe you."

"Don't thank me yet." The woman answered coolly. "Without a vehicle we're on foot and still on the run if that metal freak isn't dead."

"I might be able to do something about that." Arcee told them, managing to at last get completely to her feet.

"Arcee, no. You're too banged up." Jack argued.

"I didn't say it would be pretty, but I don't think my T-Cog's damaged. I can still transform." She shifted her stance and twisted a bit experimentally, and was greeted with a sound of creaking servos. "I just don't know for how long."

"Sorry to be so blunt, but if you can change into something useful then you need to try. Otherwise you'll just slow Jack and myself down. If we need to split up we should do that now."

"What?" Jack shot back. "There's no way I'd leave her behind."

"I'm sorry Jack, but she wasn't exactly able to slow that…whatever it was down." Jessica reasoned. "We can't loose sight of the fact that you're still the mission. The Air crew might not be part of your Task Force but we had orders to bring you here and turn you over to safe hands. And that's what I'm going to try to do. Barring that, I'll try to get you off the island and back to your friends."

"What about the people up at the facility?" Jack asked. "They were hit to. We have to try to help them."

"They're not the mission." Jessica said.

"Wait a minute…" Jack tried.

"No, Jack." Arcee interjected. "She's right. If Cliff's here it's anyone's guess who's helping him. We can't risk going to the facility blind."

"Who's Cliff?" Jessica inquired.

"Cliffjumper." Jack explained. "That freak show that tried to kill us. He used to be an Autobot. He was murdered and reanimated using some unnatural energy source. We all thought he was permanently dead. Twice." He told her. "But it looks like we got it wrong again."

"Might explain how cracked he seems." Jessica observed. "He came looking for you in the plane, Jack. Muttering to himself. Nearly tore the rest of the plane apart when he couldn't find you. Then a woman's voice came over his radio. Called him Crosswire."

"Crosswire?" Arcee echoed. "I guess it fits." She paused. "Wait, you said a woman's voice?"

"Right. Deep, kind of husky." Jessica said. "She was…persuasive. Told Cliff, or Crosswire or whatever to keep looking elsewhere. He just obeyed. Can't imagine what kind of lady would be nuts enough to think she could partner up with a monster like that."

"Someone who's just as broken on the inside." Arcee answered bitterly. "Airachnid."

"Are you serious?" Jack asked. "Why the hell would she work with him? He's as likely to try to kill her as us."

"Or maybe she's found a kindred spirit." Arcee ventured. "In all the time I've known her, I never saw anyone come close in shear bloodlust."

"What is she, some kind of alien serial killer?" Jessica asked.

"That's not a bad comparison." Arcee explained. "She's the kind of War Criminal most sentient, rational beings would never admit to having."

"Great, _two_ monsters to deal with." The woman muttered.

"Let's just focus on the one for now." Jack warned. "Speaking of which." He added, pointing towards the decimated tree line. From beneath the mound of splintered wood and vines they could hear a strange, hollow groan.

"We need to go. Now." Jessica exclaimed.

"Agreed." Arcee answered. Bracing herself, the Autobot femme attempted to shift to her vehicle mode. Her servos and T-Mechanisms shrieked in protest. "Scrap…"

"Anytime now." Jessica told her heatedly, watching as the pile began to move.

"I'm trying." Arcee growled.

"I don't suppose you have any kind of weapon on you?" Jack asked the Airmen.

"No." Jessica answered with only a slight pause. "I ran from the wreck. There wasn't anything useful in the Jeep."

"Just…hold on." Arcee told them.

"If you're going to do something, do it fast." Jessica shot back.

Something growled beneath the debris, and both human's jumped as a mangled hand burst out, grasping for the unseen.

"Arcee." Jack tried.

"Come on…" She raged at herself, her body segments trying to shift.

Then the debris pile exploded as Crosswire barreled to his feet, looking momentarily like the zombie abomination he was as he swayed slowly.

Then something changed in it's glowing, empty violet gaze. Crosswire's head rotated slowly until it spotted them. Then the creature bellowed, striding towards them like a locomotive picking up speed.

"We have to run." Jessica warned, already turning about.

"No!" Arcee exclaimed with a shout as something electrical seemed to pop from within the confines of her body, and suddenly she was shifting. Her vehicle mode finally appeared in her place. "Come on!"

Jack climbed aboard, Jessica quickly following. "Go!" She yelled. Arcee didn't argue, tires spinning as they tried to find traction. Then they were off, tearing through the jungle.

"Make for the road!" Jessica yelled. "We're to closed in."

Behind them, as if to add to the observation, Crosswire smashed his way through the jungle towards them, gaining quickly. Arcee shot through the brush, banking hard towards the service road. Seeming to anticipate their intent, the creature changed direction trying to cut into their path.

"Can she go any faster?" Jessica shouted into Jack's ear.

"_She's_ trying!" Arcee bit back.

"By all means, take your time!" Jessica countered, watching as Crosswire tore it's way closer.

"Hang on!" Arcee warned just as the monster drew near, throwing itself at them, twisted hands outstretched. Arcee cleared the trees and hit the road, tires nearly going out from under her as she pulled herself straight, leaving dirt billowing like a plume in her wake. Behind them, Crosswire crashed hard, rolling slightly before coming back to his feet, barreling after them, mangled legs pumping like pistons.

"Watch the turn!" Jessica warned, but Arcee had already seen it. She banked, taking the turn hard. The service road straightened, giving her ample room to push herself to top speed. The trio quickly put a great deal of distance between themselves and the beast that had been at their heels. Crosswire screamed his protests, but fell quickly behind until the monster was, at last, out of sight.

Jack watched the road behind them even after it was clear. "Let's not do that again anytime soon."

"Agreed." Jessica added somewhat breathlessly.

"Arcee, you holding up?" Jack asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"I can manage a few more kilometers. I think. Then we're on foot. I need to try to make some repairs."

"Don't push yourself." Jack pleaded gently. "I don't you anymore damaged then you already are."

"Don't worry." She assured him. "I can make it."

Jessica listened to the exchange, noting as she had on the plane the tender nature of their exchange. She wondered at that, but decided not to voice any inquiries on the matter, choosing instead to remain, for now, the quiet observer, learning all she could for later.

. . .

Airachnid was just cleaning up when she heard the mismatched footfalls coming down the corridor outside the labs. She frowned. She had wanted to try to keep Crosswire out of the facility, despite it's massive hallways designed to transport equipment. The last thing she needed was for one of his psychosis induced tantrums to wreck some vital piece of equipment.

Composing herself, she waited for the monster to stomp in. When she saw him she was almost certain he looked even more mangled then usual, his charred chest plate crumpled in far more excessively.

"What happened?" She queried. "Arcee I take it?"

"_No._" Crosswire told her in his hollowed, gravelly tone. "A _Human woman…and her Jeep." _

"Really?" She proclaimed mirthfully. "Can I safely assume she's the worse for wear?"

"_No_." The abomination explained. "_She is…with them._"

"So, our two love birds have help?" Airachnid mused. "That will certainly makes things more interesting."

"_I will find her with them. Grind her bones to powder._"

"No." Airachnid answered after a moment. Almost instantly she could see the fury rise in the creature. "Easy now." She placated. "I simply mean that we're going about this all wrong. And wasting time in the process. It won't be long before the military knows their facility was compromised. When that happens this game won't be fun anymore. I'd prefer to be gone long before then with our prizes, don't you?"

Crosswire merely nodded.

"Sweet Jack and dear Arcee won't be able to transmit their location to Optimus or their human allies. Not without shutting down the frequency jammers used to secure all ingoing and outgoing communications. Which can only be done," She gestured. "From here." Airachnid waited for the various personas inside Crosswire's head to sort through what she had just said. After a moment, which seemed to stretch into infinity, the monster's head twitched. _Ah, _Airachnid though. _Epiphany at last._

"_They will come to us._" He said.

"Now we're on the same page, lover." She crooned. "So, why don't you head down to the garage and try to patch yourself up a bit. You'll want to look your best for when our guests finally arrive."

"_Yes…_" Crosswire agreed, his mind momentarily refocused on the task at hand. Airachnid waited for the beast to leave, then sighed.

As far as experiments went the twisted monstrosity had proven fascinating enough, but once she had seen to Arcee, and she had her fun with sweet Jack, she knew she would have to rid herself of Crosswire. She wasn't quite sure how she would do that however.

Due to the presence of Dark Energon infusing every molecule of the creature it was immune to most damage and, seemingly, death. Something she was looking forward to understanding when she cut him apart. How she would get to that point was something that would prove a challenge. For now, she was simply content to find her little joys elsewhere.

Before succumbing to her _tender_ ministrations the lab researcher had revealed some interesting information concerning several off record projects being conducted within the R&D site. One of which she felt had incredible potential. She wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to run her own tests before the facility had company.

Making sure Crosswire was absorbed in his own repairs in the facility's garage, Airachnid made her way towards the nearest maintenance lift.

. . .

"How is she?" Jessica inquired as Jack joined her at the mouth of the cave. The trio had found their way along the service road to the shore and in so doing had found a cave worn into the rocks. It afforded them no small measure of cover and Arcee had taken advantage of that fact to shift back to her bi-pedal form, with some difficulty, and effect repairs. The Cybertronian woman had been at it for over an hour.

"It's slow going. She's not a field medic like Ratchet, so…" Jack noticed the woman's curious expression. "Sorry. The Autobots have a doctor, kind of. I guess technically he's more like an engineer but he's actually started to learn a lot about how our medicine works so he is pretty much _Doc_ Ratchet at this point."

"I see." Jessica told him wryly.

"Yeah. It sounds pretty wild, doesn't it?" Jack observed. "I guess I've had plenty of time to just get used to it." He laughed despite himself. "You know, it's funny. You're the second woman I've had to explain all this to in just under twenty four hours. Hope I'm not setting a trend."

Jessica eyed the teen silently for a moment, mulling over her thoughts. Finally she simply asked, "How'd you get wrapped up in all this anyway?"

"What? You mean with Arcee and the Autobots?" Jack asked. "Well, it's…kind of hard to explain. I guess things just kind of fell together, you know? I suppose you could say it was one of those boy meets Cybernetic girl, girl saves guy from evil sentient machines. You know, that classic story."

Jessica laughed at that. "Oh, sure. Things like that happen all the time."

"Maybe not to everyone, but," Jack shrugged.

"You don't ever feel like you were dragged into all of this?" Jessica asked pointedly.

"Like against my will? No, never. Optimus gave me, and my friends, a choice when we found out the truth. If we had wanted to we could have gone back to our lives, put our heads in the sand. Ignorance is bliss, that kinda thing." Jack looked over his shoulder into the cave where Arcee stood recalibrating a servo in her arm.

"But I had my reasons for wanting to stick around. I knew I'd found where I belonged, and even with whom. Since then we've been able to do some pretty incredible things. We've saved lives, and even kept the planet safe." He explained. "That's the whole reason I came _here in the first place." _

"_What do you mean?" Jessica inquired, her interest piqued. _

"_Wow. I guess that's even more complicated." _

"_Well, we're not going anywhere." Jessica pointed out. _

_Jack studied her, as though trying to read something in her expression. She did her best to keep her face as impassive and, most importantly, as trusting as possible. After a minute Jack merely sighed. _

"_Given everything else you know I guess it wouldn't make much difference to know the rest. You might want to sit down though. It's a pretty long, and pretty strange, story." _

_Jessica shrugged, sliding down onto her haunches. "I'm all ears." _

_Settling down across from her, Jack told her everything. _

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Five

"How long overdue is she for a report?" Silas inquired of the operations officer.

"At least five hours, Director." The man informed him, the anxiousness in his voice barely masked. "The last transmission indicated her cover was secure and they were due to arrive at the Research facility's location shortly. We never received the follow up."

Leland Bishop, or Silas as he was known to his subordinates in the MECH Initiative, continued to study the last report, subsequent images and other Intel his daughter Jessica has transmitted over the group's clandestine network.

The shots she had taken had been cleaned and enhanced and were now displayed on the briefing room's central monitors. The images were of the their human target, the teen Jackson Darby, being accompanied by the Techno-Morph, or rather _Cybertronian_, ally Jessica had identified as Arcee. Whether it was a codename or an actual moniker had not been clarified.

Another photo featured Darby speaking with two other humans, an older woman who bore semblance enough to Darby to clearly be his mother June and the other an older Hispanic male who seemingly served as an Agent in the employ of the government Task Force assigned to work with the aliens.

"Has her current location been verified by GPS?" Silas asked.

"We haven't been able to pinpoint a signal sir." The Ops Officer responded, double checking the data on his smart-pad. "The R&D facility appears to be located on an island sequestered somewhere in the Caribbean Sea. However, the exact location is hidden under an EM shield or other signal dampening cover. Our satellites can't pick up her transmitter."

On the off chance of an Agent being lost and unable to transmit their location for the sake of not loosing their cover or being otherwise incapacitated all MECH personnel dispatched into field duty were implanted with subcutaneous transmitters that broadcast a point to point signal to MECH's GPS Nav-Sat in orbit.

Given her status as Intelligence Lead, Silas knew Jessica would have ensured her transmitter was functioning within specifications before leaving to carry out her assignment. If they had been unable to pick up on her signal it was likely for the reasons just given.

"Very well." Silas answered after a moment. "Resume our other operations without deviation. If Lieutenant Strickland is MIA, for the time being, we can't place our primary objectives at risk trying to reacquire her. For now, she's on her own."

"Sir?" The Ops Officer inquired uncertainly.

"You have your Orders!" Silas snapped.

"Yes sir." The man answered with a crisp salute, leaving the briefing room briskly. Silas studied the images before him, or, at the least, appeared to. His thoughts were elsewhere. After a moment he growled in the pit of his throat, knowing that what would come next would be difficult for him to endure. With a heavy sigh he pulled a secure cell from his pocket, dialing a number he swore he never would. It rang only once before being picked up.

"I've no doubt you know why I'm calling." Silas uttered bitterly. "Do whatever you have to."

Even without seeing the face on the other end, Silas could feel the person's satisfied smile.

. . .

Jack gave one last look over his shoulder before he continued into the cave to check on Arcee. Not far from the entrance, standing in stoic silence on the beach was Jessica, the young Airmen trying to process everything Jack had told her over the last hour or so.

He knew, on some level, that, had he not experienced first hand the things he had imparted to her, he would have thought himself insane. Jessica had replied with nothing to indicate she thought as much of him, but rather her lack of response was more telling. He wished he could do or say something to ease her thoughts but he understood, better then most, that leaving her to work things through and come to her own conclusions would be for the best.

Keenly aware that they had bigger concerns to contend with, Jack sought out Arcee who was just now running a final diagnostics on herself.

"You two have a good talk?" She asked without looking up from the data scrolling across the holographic readout over her forearm. Her voice, perhaps unintentionally, was somewhat terse.

"It's a lot to process, even after everything she's seen in the last twenty four hours." Jack replied, moving over to sit close by. "It's one thing to see and accept _you_ and Crosswire and know that there are others. But it's something else entirely to learn that somewhere out _there_ are a race of beings that make even Airachnid look peaceful. Worse, that they're on their way here."

"She's not the only one that knows, Jack." Arcee said pointedly. "And, if we can't stop them from getting here, she won't be the last to know."

"Right." He told her. "Well, one giant obstacle at a time. How are you doing?"

"I'm not one hundred percent, but I'm not in nearly as bad a shape as the last time I had to throw down with that monster." Arcee observed, reminding herself silently that the creature who had attacked them was not Cliffjumper. She was almost thankful for the knew name. "_Crosswire_ might have gotten stronger, but his second…resurrection, or whatever it was, seems to have left him without the skills he used to have."

Arcee deactivated the readout and flexed her limbs experimentally, twisting her torso from left to right in kind. Aside from the indentation of her chest plate there was no other indication that she was severely damaged. "Now that I know what I'm dealing with, I'll be ready for the next round."

"Arcee, I don't want you to risk getting killed trying to take him down. We should try to avoid a fight if we can." Jack reasoned. "Airachnid is a big enough problem, and we still have possible survivors from her attack on the facility to worry about rescuing."

"You know me, Jack. I won't take chances if it risks lives. Especially yours." She told him firmly. "We'll do what we can to find anyone who's still alive and get them out of there. But, if it comes down to it, I won't hesitate to put Crosswire back into the ground for good. And if I can send him into the void with Airachnid to keep him company, all the better."

"Agreed. I just…don't want to loose you again." Jack responded gently.

"You won't." She answered, brushing a finger across his cheek. "Look, why don't you try to get some sleep. I think we can spare an hour, and it might be the last chance you get for awhile."

"You really think I'll be able to catch any zee's after today?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Maybe, maybe not. But even shutting your eyes for a bit is better then noting. I need you focused if we're going to get into that facility and escape."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Jack agreed, realizing he was, in fact, more exhausted then he'd thought. "I'll try."

"Thank you." She told him. Jack set his back against the cave wall, letting his eyelids drop, his breathing quickly slowing, becoming deeper. Arcee knew he wouldn't get any kind of restful sleep, but she only needed him out of her way for a moment. She turned to look out at the shoreline beyond the cave and the human woman standing there.

. . .

Jessica was waging an internal struggle, of sorts, with herself when she both heard, and felt, the Cybertronian approach. The alien female had apparently completed her repairs and, from the sound of her solid footfalls, was in far better form then before.

She hadn't heard what words had been exchanged between Jack Darby and his companion, but Jessica could only assume the Autobot, as her faction was called, would try to add her own two cents to the heavy weight of knowledge the teen had tried to impart to her.

Jessica felt she already had more then enough on her mind, she didn't need anything more on top of their current predicament. She braced herself for whatever Arcee had to tell her.

"I'm sure Jack left you with a lot of questions." Arcee observed coolly. "I can only imagine what's going through your head."

"You'd be surprised." Jessica answered cryptically.

"Actually, I probably wouldn't." Arcee bit back. "Especially given that your sure as hell not who you say you are."

Jessica had the pistol out and in her hand, rolling into a defensive posture, gun aimed as she came around. The Autobot already had her own energy weapon out and trained on her. Jessica had little illusion that her pistol would do much, if any, damage.

She'd studied the videos of the D.N.G.S. operation thoroughly. She knew how resistant Arcee and her kind were. However, she was a Master Markswoman, and she had the gun set squarely on one of Arcee's azure eyes. The pair merely gazed at one another down the length of their respective barrels.

"Guess that confirms it." Arcee said flatly. "Wasn't one hundred percent, but that little move clinched it." The Femme took a small step to her right, her sight, nor her aim, wavering, ensuring she was well between Jessica's M9 and the cave entrance so that, should it come to it, no small arms fire would risk hitting Jack asleep inside.

"I thought you were a bit curious on the plane. Then you survived the crash, avoided being discovered by Crosswire or Airachnid, then pulled those driving tricks when that monster finally tracked you down." Arcee reflected.

"Then there was that ingenious tactic with the Jeep, turning it into a missile, knowing it was the only thing big enough to even phase Crosswire, let alone put him on his back. Only someone well trained could have pulled all that off. So I'm guessing you're either with another Black Ops team like North's, or you're part of another group entirely. Maybe the tech thieves we tangled with last year."

"When Jack told me how you used to be a solider on your home planet, I wondered if you'd figure it out before long." Jessica answered with an almost casual air. "Easy to maintain a cover with civilians like the kid there. But we recognize our own, don't we?"

"I'm no assassin." Arcee growled.

"Neither am I." Jessica shot back before giving it a thought. "At least not this time."

"Then who sent you, and why?" Arcee asked, her cannon providing emphasis. "I won't ask twice."

"I wasn't sent to hurt Jack if that's what you're wondering."

"You didn't answer my question."

"True enough." Jessica agreed. "And you know I can't either."

"Bad luck for you then." Arcee said, her tone cold.

"Wait." Jessica offered. "You can either try to kill me…"

"_Try_?" Arcee countered.

"I'm full of surprises." Jessica replied smugly. "Or, we can look at this objectively."

"No promises."

"Fair enough. For now, I can only guarantee that I want to get off this island, alive, as much as you. I also have a vested interest in keeping Jack alive as well. Like I said, I'm not here to kill him. And as you've pointed out I'm not exactly helpless. I can be of far greater use to all of us if I'm still breathing."

"I don't need another threat at my back."

"I'm not the threat here. From where I'm standing your kind has that pretty much covered." Jessica retorted.

"They're _not _my kind."

"You're all aliens, that's enough for me. But, that's not my concern right now. What is my concern is not getting killed. So is yours. To that end I suggest we keep working together. I know how government R&D places like the one on this island work. I know the kind of security systems they use. Even better, if I can get to the command and control center for the facility I can disable the security systems blocking our communications. We can both call for the Calvary."

"You think I'll let you call for backup?" Arcee pointed out heatedly.

"You call, or I call. The point is I can get rid of the jamming. Something tells me the two freak shows hunting us will make themselves scarce when they realize their severely outnumbered."

Arcee remained silent, studying the other woman intently, her expression unreadable. Jessica could feel the tension in her finger, the twinge of concern in her mind that nothing she said had moved the Cybertronian in the slightest. Finally, her opponent blinked.

"Your gun." Arcee observed.

"Yes?" Jessica inquired.

"Throw it in the ocean."

"I don't think so." She answered resolutely.

"You want me to trust you for the time being?" Arcee ventured. "Loose the gun. I won't have you using it to threaten Jack later."

Jessica observed silently that she didn't need the gun to secure Darby if the chance presented itself, however she wasn't about to admit that to the Autobot. She mulled over the choice, then nodded.

"Fine." She said briskly, dropping her aim and tossing the M9 as far as she could manage. It splashed into the ocean and vanished instantly under the waves. "Satisfied?"

"For the moment." Arcee replied. "We work together then. When Jack wakes, you tell him the truth."

"No." Jessica blurted before she could stop herself. She instantly chastised herself for the loss of control. "Things would go…easier, for all of us, if Jack thought I was still just Air Force. He's already got enough to worry about. He doesn't need more."

Arcee's piecing gaze narrowed slightly, her thoughts unknown, before she merely sighed with slight exasperation. "Fine. You can keep your lie. For now." The Cybertronian woman retracted her weapon, then knelt so she and Jessica were face to face.

"But I want you to understand something. Optimus may not want us to ever harm or take a Human life, and it's a vow I've honored time and again without a second thought. But," She added, her voice becoming ice. "If you do anything to hurt Jack or risk his life I will, without hesitation, break that promise. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Jessica answered calmly, doing her best to conceal any trace of concern.

"I'll take the watch out here. You should try to get some rest. And I will be watching you."

. . .

_The ash covered forest was gone, replaced by what Jack could only describe as paradise. White sand, crystal blue waters, clear skies, with the sun shining on his face. He looked down, seeing the sand between his toes, like diamond grains that sparkled in the summer light. _

"_Jack," a woman's voice laughed. "What's taking you?" _

_His eyes swept the beach in front of him and he saw her, languishing on a blanket atop the warm sand, her face behind sunglasses, thick dark hair cascading down her shoulders. Her smile was more radiant then the sun. _

"_Well?" She asked, watching him playfully. "You don't want me to burn, do you?" _

_Belatedly he felt the bottle of sun-block in his hands and his mind put the strange pieces together. "Right." He said, bounding across the beach towards the beautiful woman. Coming down on his knees next to her Jack opened the bottle, squeezing the contents into his hand. The raven haired beauty settled down completely, pulling her hair aside so Jack would have all of her back to cover. It was then he noticed the Tattoo on her right shoulder, a familiar emblem that invoked the image of a Prime. The woman's identity clicked into place and Jack felt more at a loss then he already was. _

"_Arcee?" He asked, looking down at the shapely woman on the blanket. _

"_Yes?" She answered plainly, the shock in his voice seemingly oblivious to her. _

"_But…you're not…this isn't you." Jack told her flatly. _

"_No. But this is how you'd like me to be, isn't it?" She asked him, head resting on her hands. _

"_What? I…no. I love you just the way you are." Jack argued. "I don't need you to be anything else." _

"_Your heart may feel that way, but your mind, and your body, wonders what it would be like. To reach out. To touch me and feel something other then polymer and steel." She told him. _

"_No. That's…not true." He countered. _

_She laughed, and it was her laugh, though more organic. "Oh Jack. This isn't some test. I'm not going to punish you. Now, please put that lotion on my back. I'm going red." Jack balked for a moment, then merely complied, rubbing the lotion into Arcee's skin. _

"_Besides," she continued. "You'd only be trying to convince yourself, not her." _

"_Then," Jack ventured. "This is a dream. Like the ones I've been having. But…why is this one so different? There's no fighting, no flashes. This is…"_

"_Perfect?" She asked, an eyebrow raised from behind her sunglasses. _

"_It's a hell of a way to get my attention." Jack admitted. "What is this about? What are the dreams trying to tell me?" _

"_I don't know. I'm just a figment of your subconscious mind." Arcee answered with a shrug. "But, if I had to venture a guess, whatever's been trying to speak to you is trying to get through to you another way. Perhaps, less intensely then before. Maybe your mind's already under so much stress the entity might be afraid it would be too much for you." _

"_That's a heck of a guess." He observed. "I thought you didn't know." _

"_I don't. This is just you rationalizing with yourself, remember?" Arcee chastised with a coy smile. _

"_Well, then I have a strange idea of calming thoughts. You, like this, is anything but calming." _

"_Well, I'm not the one in control here, Jack. I'm just a guide. Conjured up to help you make sense of the visions you're having." She observed. "If you want war and burning forests, then just think me away and whatever's making this possible will bring all that back." _

_Jack looked at her uncertainly. _

"_Go ahead. I won't be offended." She assured him._

_Jack wondered at that, but then shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The last he could recall of the vision, of the figure that told him of choices he had yet to make, of sacrifices, he had been in a much different place. He tried to focus on that. But he could feel his mind recoil, pulling away from the vision within a vision. When he opened his eyes, he was back on the beach, and the human Arcee was there, turned on her side, merely watching him, bright blue eyes studying him over the top of her sunglasses. _

"_Well?" She asked. _

"_Okay. Guess my mind is telling me I need a break. Hell of time for it." He mused. "I couldn't have gotten dreams like this before I was stuck on an island with two psychotic 'bots trying to kill me?" _

"_I can't help you there. I'm just here to keep you sane. To give you someplace safe to go to." She crooned. "Speaking of which, why don't you come here and show me what else you fantasize about…"_

"_Ha. Right." Jack replied. "I can see that going over really well." _

"_Aw, what's wrong? I'm not enough to keep you happy?" She asked, feigning a pout. "Well, I suppose if you need more…" _

"_I can help." Jessica whispered into his ear, having appeared behind him. Like Arcee, she was dressed in little but the barest of swim wear, her platinum hair long and lustrous down her back. She wrapped her arms about him with a wicked smile. _

_Arcee was already moving towards him on hands and knees, the pair trapping him between ample bodies. Somewhere in the distance, over the sound of his own pounding heart, Jack could hear another voice calling out to him, so familiar…_

"_Jack…They are growing closer Jack." It said, it's tone soft, but insistent. "Jack…" _

. . .

"…Jack?" The voice asked. He opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred from fatigue. They cleared, and Jessica's face was suddenly there, her expression comprised almost solely of bewilderment.

"Gah!" Jack blurted with a start, curling his limbs up against his chest almost protectively. The last thing he could recall was the far more…amorous representation of the woman fawning over him. Jack's eyes darted around the cave he found himself in, trying to clear his head.

"Am I…dreaming?" He asked.

"If you are, then I'd say this is more of a nightmare then a dream." Jessica reasoned. Her tone was hard, reflecting nothing of what he had seen in his vision.

He couldn't help but feel suddenly guilty, not only of dreaming of another woman other then Arcee, but of having it be someone he had quickly grown to respect. Perhaps his embarrassment showed more evidently then he would have liked, Jessica's eyes narrowing as she rose to her feet from having knelt to wake him.

"You doing alright?" She asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No. Just…" Jack rubbed at his face, trying to work away the powerful weariness he felt. "Think all of this is starting to mess with my head a bit."

"You mean the crap we're in or all that information that might be in your head?" Jessica inquired.

"Both." He said.

"Well, suck it up solider." She countered, giving his sneakered feet a rap with her boot. "We've got quite a bit of island to cover. And we need to get moving. Your girlfriend's taking point."

"Where is…?" Jack ventured.

"Waiting outside." Jessica told him, reaching into one of the pockets on her coveralls. "Here." She said, tossing him what he found was an energy bar. "Eat."

"What about you?" He asked.

"You look like you need it more then I do. Growing boy and all." She answered sardonically.

"I'm almost eighteen." Jack countered around a mouth full of the bar that tasted just less then edible.

"Right." She smirked. "Well, after everything you told me last night, guess I'm feeling a bit aged by it all."

"Sorry about that." He offered truthfully.

"It's fine, Jack." She told him sincerely. "You could have kept me in the dark, but you didn't. I appreciate that, more then you know." She looked out at the beach beyond the cave. "Gave me a lot to think about."

"Like what?" He asked.

She looked back at him, her face somewhat stony. "Nothing that can be addressed right now. Anyway, finish up. The big girl's impatient." She warned, making her way for the entrance.

Jack finished the bar, wondering at not just his blindsiding dream, but of what it was that seemed to have left a fresh burden on his and Arcee's new ally. Aware that Arcee was waiting on them, Jack tried to file it all away, climbing to his feet on only slightly shaky legs and following.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Six

"How much further?" Jessica asked, pushing through another thick tangle of ferns, wishing, not for the first time, that she could use the short knife concealed in her boot. Having already been forced to discard her pistol, at the firm insistence of the Autobot woman trudging through the brush behind her, Jessica had made the choice to keep the small weapon's existence to herself. While she knew it would be less then useful against the two rogue Decepticons waiting for them at the R&D complex, Jessica recognized that it could prove useful elsewhere.

"With the EM Shield over the island my sensors are having difficulty triangulating much of anything. But, from what I recall from our flyover before the crash, we should be only a few kilometers Southeast. Should see the facility in about twenty minutes." Arcee's eyes narrowed. "Then things get…complicated."

"Seems simple enough from where I'm standing, big girl." Jessica chortled. "You keep your evil siblings busy, while Jack and I get to the security room, shut down the jamming field, and call in the rescue."

"The idea is to _avoid_ a confrontation." Arcee countered heatedly. "If there are still scientists or staff alive inside we need to get them to safety, then we move on the EM shield. Together."

"Would be easier without a giant Fem-Bot clanking down the corridors."

"Might be even easier if it was just Jack and I. Maybe you'd like to stay outside?"

"Uh, ladies?" Jack interjected. "Did we forget that the bad guys here are the two psychotic Cybertronians inside the facility, not any of us out here?"

The only response was a series of under the breath remarks followed by a chilly silence.

'_Did I miss something…' _Jack wondered to himself.

The small party continued on for several more yards before Jessica was brought up short by a particularly thick crop of vegetation. Growling her consternation, Jessica kicked at the flora.

"Remind me why I'm the one taking point through this jungle and not the giant steel plated woman with swords in her arms?" She asked exasperated.

"Having trouble?" Arcee inquired casually. "Let me." The Autobot Femme swiped through the tangle of plants, her extended blade cutting the air mere inches from where Jessica was standing, her platinum bangs shifting from the rush of air that followed in the weapon's passage. The human woman cursed, staring daggers at Arcee.

"After you." The Cybertronian woman answered with only somewhat stoic bemusement. Swallowing whatever scathing response had been on her lips, Jessica continued on briskly, leaving Arcee and Jack in her wake.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, stopping her before she could follow. "What is it with you two? You've both been at each other since we left the beach." He observed with some consternation. "How long was I asleep? What did I miss between you two?"

"Nothing." Arcee told him firmly. "Just keeping her at arm's length. Remember Jack, she's not a part of the Task Force, her crew was just transporting us here. We can't be quick to trust her like Fowler or his people."

"Why not?" Jack countered, taken aback. "She might have saved our necks from Crosswire. Not to mention she's trying to help us save lives and get off this island. I think that warrants a modicum of trust, yeah?"

Arcee's face was a mask, her thoughts her own. Finally, she merely sighed. "I suppose I can go easier on her. She has been…useful."

"She's been a _friend_, Arcee. Considering what might be coming, I think we need to be bringing all sides together, not finding reasons to put up walls."

"I hate it when you sound like Optimus." She said slightly bemused. "Being several hundred years old, my _human _boyfriend shouldn't sound older and wiser then me."

"Hey, I'm mature for my years." Jack replied mirthfully with a shrug.

"Yes, watching Saturday morning cartoons with Raf just screams maturity." She countered sardonically.

"I do that for him." Jack shot back. "Plus, who's helped you guys save the world from 'cons and stood toe to toe with nut-job Generals? That's right."

"Easy boy," Arcee chastised. "Your head gets any bigger it might topple."

"Are you two finished?" Jessica asked, having backtracked to see what was keeping the pair. "Maybe we could _not _be trapped on this island with two killer robots anytime this century."

"Right." Arcee observed, her humor quickly evaporating as she scrutinized the other woman. "Let's move."

With the levity forgotten the small group pressed on towards the facility.

. . .

"What do you see?" Jessica inquired, hunkered down behind vegetation, Jack by her side. Kneeling a few feet away, doing her best to remain as concealed as the two humans, Arcee continued to scan the perimeter of the R&D facility, the fenced outer yard appearing wholly empty from a distance.

"Not picking up any thermal signatures. Zero movement." The Autobot woman shifted her visual scan to the rooftops and the complex's landing pad.

"Any radio signals? An SOS maybe?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing." She replied, verifying it on the holographic readout over her forearm. "It's quiet."

"Too quiet." Jessica observed.

"Maybe." Arcee speculated. "The alternative certainly isn't something I want to entertain."

"Would those two Decepticons really murder everyone in the complex?"

"To the 'cons humans are little more then cattle. If Megatron had ever managed to take over, the whole planet would have been enslaved." Jack began to explain.

"Airachnid's point of few is far less…merciful. Anyone that isn't her is a plaything, meant to be used and discarded. Always fatally." Arcee added. "She likely kept enough personnel alive to get some answers. But, by now, she wouldn't have much reason to keep anyone alive."

"Not even as something to barter with, or as bait?" Jessica questioned. "If she wanted to draw you out, wouldn't putting humans at risk be the easiest way to do it?"

"That might have been her plan." Arcee considered.

"What would have changed it?"

"Boredom." The Autobot answered coldly. She looked to Jack. "It's your call. We could try to search for survivors, or make a run straight for the control center and those EM Shield controls."

Jack sat silent, thinking hard on what choices might weigh on his conscious later. He knew the longer they put off calling for aid, the more likely Airachnid or Crosswire would get the drop on them. But he also knew he could not give up on anyone that might be alive inside the complex. Several thoughts crossed his mind and he found himself looking to Jessica, the woman gazing back patiently.

"Jack?" She asked.

"We have to be sure." He said finally. "If Airachnid murdered everyone inside we have to know. I can't leave anyone to the 'cons. But we can't all go running around looking, that'll just draw their attention before we've gone too far."

"Ideas?" Arcee asked.

"Divide and conquer, maybe." Jack ventured.

"How?" Jessica inquired.

"Pretty much what you suggested back there. Arcee, do you think you can draw them into the open without risking your neck?"

"Airachnid? Maybe. Crosswire on the other hand is the wild card in the deck. He might come looking to rip any of us apart. Or, if the monster holding his leash figures something's up, she could have him tear the facility up looking for either of you while she comes looking for me."

"Might be a risk we have to take." Jack reasoned. "Jessica? You're sure you can get to the Command and Control room? Get that EM shield down and call for help?"

"I know I can." She told him resolutely.

"Jack." Arcee interjected. "I don't know if that's…" She hesitated.

"What is it?" Jack questioned, looking confused at her reluctance. Jessica remained silent, not turning to look in the Cybertronian's direction.

"Nothing." Arcee finally said. "Just thought maybe it would be better if the two of you didn't split up. If that's what you're thinking of doing."

"It is. Between Airachnid looking for you and Jessica getting through security I think those two freaks will have their hands full. That should give me the opportunity to search as much of the complex as I can for survivors or prisoners."

"You know there's no guarantee that will work. If Airachnid suspects for even a moment that's something's up." Arcee cautioned. "She knows you two are out here with me. And she knows what both of you are capable of by now."

"But she might not believe for a second that we'd split up completely. Not with both her and the Frankenstein in there. That might be our saving grace."

Arcee mulled over the plan, her expression difficult to read. Jack waited, knowing full well he couldn't press her. He had to trust her, as he always did, to do the right thing. Jessica held her own counsel, looking between the two in silence.

"Alright then." Arcee agreed. "Divide and conquer. But," She added firmly. "You follow my lead and wait for my signal."

"What signal?" Jessica finally asked.

"You'll know it when you see it. When you do, move there," She instructed, pointing towards a car-park on the far side of the main building. "There's a security door there. Think you can get through the card reader and the lock?" Arcee asked the human woman.

"I can override it. Once inside I'll know where to go. Jack can break off from there once we're sure it's clear."

"So we know what to do then?" Jack verified.

"Yes, even if I don't much like it." Arcee told him.

"You're taking more of the risk then we are." Jack countered. "And that's something I sure as hell don't like. But if there's anyone alive in there we're the best chance they have."

"I know." Arcee huffed. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

"You take point." Jessica said. "We'll bunker down, wait for this signal of yours."

Arcee nodded, then looked to Jack, his eyes locked on hers. "Be careful." He told her gently.

"You too." She wanted to kiss him, but held back, Jessica's presence an obstacle. She focused on the woman, her optics narrowing. "Remember what I told you." Arcee warned.

"I didn't forget." Jessica answered calmly. Arcee spared Jack another look, saying in her eyes what she couldn't say aloud, then she was moving through the brush, leaving the teen somewhat at a loss.

"What did she mean by that?" Jack asked the Airmen.

"It's not important. At least not now." Jessica told him. "Once we're off this island, I'll tell you everything. Promise."

Jack merely looked on in confused silence. "Alright." He said at last.

"Good. Now we wait." The two said nothing further, merely watching and waiting for whatever came next.

. . .

Arcee crested the rise of the complex's outer perimeter, easily jumping the electrified fence, landing sounding in the facility's courtyard. Several vehicles sat idle. The damage was minimal, likely the result of stragglers being picked off. Given her burrowing abilities, Airachnid had likely breached the R&D site proper from underground, taking those within by surprise. Most of the security personnel would have moved inside to counter the attack, finding far more then they bargained for.

While she had not wanted to voice her suspicions in full, she doubted anyone remained alive within. However she was willing to trust in Jack's hope that there would be someone to save.

The men and woman who had died had merely been caught between Airachnid and her true prey, to have them all die so pointlessly would not sit well with Arcee. While a greater danger still loomed on the distant horizon, it did not make the lives of those caught up in the current conflict any less important.

Arcee moved cautiously, here canon's out and tracking for any sign of movement. Crosswire had overwhelmed her in the jungle, his blind wrath taking her off guard. She intended to make sure that did not happen again. She would put the twisted shell that had been Cliffjumper out of his misery, she swore that to herself. Airachnid was another matter.

For too long the Decepticon rogue had been a constant threat, looming on the periphery of everything her and Jack did. Time and again the sociopath had slipped from between Arcee's fingers to live another day and threaten the lives of those she cared for. Arcee had every intention of making the island the other Cybertronian Femme's grave.

Coming up to a sharp curve in the complex's main building Arcee set her back against the side of the concrete structure, taking a count before slipping around quickly, weapons searching for a target. Again she only found empty open ground, a few vehicles and a fuel truck parked. If Airachnid had seen her on any of the various security cameras set around the complex she wasn't taking the bait. Arcee knew the Decepticon was watching, waiting. She couldn't afford to wait for Airachnid's boredom to get the better of her, for the sake of Jack's plan she had to lure their enemy out. She would have to do something drastic. Arcee looked about her, making quick note of the nearest security cam. Coolly, she strode towards it.

. . .

"What have we here…" Airachnid crooned, watching her nemesis stalk towards the nearest camera, her hard gaze and the tight line of her polymer mouth coming into stark focus in close up. She had wondered why Arcee had risked coming into the open so brazenly, and without the company of her lovely Jack or the human female. Airachnid had sensed a possible trap, and had chosen to wait it out. Crosswire, thankfully, was occupied elsewhere, still making repairs to his patchwork body and so she'd had no need to be worried the monster's savagery would spoil things as she watched.

When Arcee had turned to the security camera, Airachnid's curiosity had been piqued all the more. She leaned closer to the monitor just as Arcee's mouth began to move. Airachnid quickly searched the human keyboards and other controls, searching for the sound. Finding them she brought up the exterior audio pickups, hearing Arcee's steely voice.

"…more skulking in the shadows. If you came all the way out here to settle things once and for all you're not going to get a better chance then this. You know I can't call for back up. It's just you, me, and your pet monster." Arcee cocked her head mockingly.

"If it's Jack you're after I've made sure he's safe. You won't find him, even if you rip this island apart. Eventually the Military is going to come to check on what's happened, why this place is quiet. You might have taken the people here by surprise, but when they level this complex with missiles all your hide and seek tactics won't do you any good. You want Jack before then? I'm your best bet. Take me and you know he'll come. So, _murderer_, what it's going to be?"

Airachnid hissed deep in her throat. She hated to admit that her prey was right. Things had been fun, and she had made so many wonderful plans for her sweet Jack with what she had found in the labs there. But, as Arcee had said, it wouldn't be long before more humans arrived to investigate. Once they knew what had happened they would return once again, and in force. That would be too big of an annoyance, even if she threw Crosswire at them to buy her time to escape on her ship.

No, if she was to have her fun she needed to bring Jack to her. She knew the human's heart, had seen the depth of it when she had first encountered both he and Arcee in the Black Forest a year before. If Arcee was taken, her life at risk, then Jack would come. Unless…

Airachnid laughed. So be it then. She activated her personal communications link.

"Crosswire. Arcee has come to play. Go out and say hello, would you lover?"

Even from her place deep in the complex's control center she could hear the furious bellow. She leaned into the monitor with a smile. While she would make sure the creature didn't kill Arcee outright, she would let herself enjoy the rest of it.

. . .

"You hear me, Airachnid?" Arcee growled at the security cam. "This is the last chance you'll…"

Then the wall in front of her exploded out in a shower of concrete, steel, and rebar. Crosswire drove into her like a freight train, a massive hand wrapped about her throat, lifting her off her feet to plow her into the ground. She wouldn't give it the chance. She placed her canon dead into the creature's eye and fired, the Energon powered blast searing across the monster's face in a shower of incandescent light and heat. Crosswire screamed, opting to throw Arcee across the yard instead. She hit the ground on her shoulder, rolling into the impact and coming up back on her feet, weapons out and ready.

'_Not this time, abomination_…' She silently swore.

Across from her Crosswire batted a mangled hand across his face, swiping at his melted visage. After a moment his empty glowing violet gaze focused on her. "_Arcee_…" came it's voice, both familiar and alien. Then it roared and changed.

Arcee rushed forward, weapons firing, trying to give the creature pause. Unabated, Crosswire drove in close, fists swinging, cutting through air as Arcee spun and flipped, narrowly avoiding the strikes. She remained on the defensive, time slowing down around her, looking for any vulnerability, a way to end the walking nightmare that had once been Cliffjumper once and for all.

'_How to do you kill someone that's already dead?' _She thought, barely staying ahead of the monster's attacks. She had believed she had succeeded once, and Crosswire's presence proved that idea wrong. She needed to find a means of making his demise more permanent.

'_How is it still alive?' _She wondered, rolling aside as one of Crosswire's fists crashed to the ground where she had been, shattering concrete. The abomination growled, head turned to track her, the glowing sockets awash with purple fire. Arcee's Spark skipped a beat. _'The Dark Energon. That's how…' _

The thought died mid-sentence as another blow came in too quickly, catching her at the knees. Arcee hit the ground, rolling along as best she could, trying to stay ahead of Crosswire's heavy armored feet as he tried to stomp her into the pavement. At last he kicked, catching her in her side. Then she was flying, her body rattled by the blow.

She came down, hard, almost several yards away. Thankfully, right near where she had been leading the monster from the start. Crosswire charged, hoping to catch her while she was down. Arcee had other plans. The Autobot reached out, taking hold of the fuel truck a few feet away, lifting with every thing she could muster she sent the wheeled missile flying.

'_Try to top this, Blondie.' _She thought with a satisfied grin. Crosswire swung at the projectile, thinking to bat it aside. Then Arcee fired.

. . .

The explosion lit up even the daytime, the shockwave rolling out to shatter car windows and shake the ground beneath Jack and Jessica's feet. Both looked in on, Jack's breath catching in his throat. They had heard the fight from there, knew Arcee had managed to draw out the undead behemoth.

"Arcee." Jack said, his fear for her evident.

"She said we'd know the signal when we saw it. I'm going to say that was it." Jessica ventured, rising from the brush. "Let's move." She ordered, reaching for the teen as she bolted from cover. Jack could only follow.

"We have to check on her. See if she's alright." He argued.

"No. She knew the risk and she's buying us the chance we need." Jessica countered, moving for the fence around the complex's perimeter. She came down next to it in a crouch, eyes scanning for any sign of either of the Decepticons. If Arcee had the big monster busy, there was no telling where the other alien was.

She pulled the knife from her boot, taping the blade against the fence. The handle, anti-conductive, wouldn't be effected by the electrical charge. Nothing popped as the blade touched steel.

"Fence is down." She told Jack, turning to him. "Give me your Jacket."

"Why?" Jack asked, untying it from about his waist. In response Jessica pointed up towards the top of the fence, and the long stretch of Barbed Wire running the length of it. "Oh."

Jessica flung the jacket over the top, covering the razor wire, scaling up the fence quickly. She was up and over in seconds, leaving Jack somewhat in awe at her speed. "Your turn." She told him. He followed, showing more skill at it then Jessica would have guessed. He came down next to her, noting her surprise.

"Not my fist time to the rodeo." He told her with a shrug.

"Should have figured." She motioned him forward. "That was the easy part." The pair moved quickly, still hearing energy weapon's fire on the opposite side of the complex as they came upon the security door Arcee had pointed out. Jessica noted Jack's embattled expression.

"We go try to help her and we loose our window. We might even make things harder for her if she has to keep your 'cons off us." She reasoned. The teen still looked away towards the fight.

Jessica's hand shot out, taking Jack by the chin, turning his face towards her, eyes boring into his. "Focus on the Mission. Head in the game, solider." She warned, her tone hard. Jack was only momentarily taken aback, then he nodded, swallowing anything else he might have said in response.

Focused now, in her element, she gave the security panel and card reader set into the frame of the door her undivided attention. She had her knife out, already running it along the length of the small metal box cover.

"Wish Raf was here. He could probably hack into the whole complex wirelessly or something." Jack gave that a thought. "Actually, I'm glad he's not here. Not with sociopath lady and the Frankenstein here."

"Wouldn't be of use anyway. Military labs like this run on internal, closed area networks completely shielded from external access." Jessica explained, still working the metal lid. "Only way to bring the security down is from the inside."

"How do you know about all this?" Jack asked, wondering at how he'd never even given the matter much thought when the woman had told Arcee she could get them inside. "I thought you were just air crew."

Jessica remained silent, finally prying the lid away. "There we go." She whispered, leaving Jack to stare, his question unanswered. The small chip set and series of wires inside seemed overwhelming.

"So, what now?" Jack asked, moving on from his previous inquiry. "You have to cross all those wires or something?"

Jessica gave the set up a once over, then drove the knife into the back of the complex network of chips and wires, leaning back only slightly as sparks flew. After a moment, the security door clicked. "Or something." She told Jack casually.

"Tax payer dollars at work." He observed sardonically.

Jessica afforded the quip a smile, then pushed the teen back, placing her back along the rim of the door. Giving herself a silent count she pulled the handle, pushing the door open slowly. Air, cooled by the environmental systems within, rushed out as she leaned in just enough to see inside. The florescent lit hallway within was empty, no sign of ambush or bodies. Jessica motioned Jack silently, then slipped inside.

The pair knelt as Jessica closed the entrance behind them. Giving the hallway a visual sweep in both directions she finally turned to Jack.

"You still want to search for survivors? You could come with me instead." She told him gently. "If your metal friend was dead on about this Airachnid woman, then you might not like what you find. Better to spare yourself."

"No." Jack answered, his tone adamant. "People died here because of me. They thought they'd just be pulling information out of my head, not fighting for their lives against murdering Cybertronians." He shook his head slowly. "If there's even a chance some are alive, I have to try to help. I owe them that much."

Jessica was quiet, mulling the turn of events over.

While she needed to call for assistance her mission was still in play, MECH wanted Jack, and everything he knew about the Cybertronian threat. Now, with what she'd learned about the invaders called Quintessons, and the knowledge Jack had been given, the teen was more vital then ever.

While she couldn't very well knock the young man out and drag him through the complex to keep him close, she likewise wasn't thrilled about letting him run off alone into danger. Part of her realized her concern was more then just about the mission. She battled that down, however. She couldn't afford to start caring, not with what was at stake. After a moment she sighed, resigned to whatever came next.

"Fine." She told Jack. "It's your call." She held out her palm, her knife resting in it. "Take this. Not exactly an oversized can opener, but it might come in handy all the same."

"Thanks." He told her, the gratefulness genuine. "Hopefully I won't need it."

"Agreed." She looked over her shoulder, in the direction she had chosen to go given the layout of the complex. "Then get going. Good luck, Jack." She told him.

"You too. Tell the Calvary not to take their time, huh." He replied with a grin as he moved away.

"Careful what you wish for…" She whispered, her tone unhappy. Trying to give the matter no further thought, she set off down the Hallway.

. . .

Jack moved quickly, checking the rooms that he past as drove ahead, trying not to think about what Arcee was enduring outside the complex as she fought to keep the eyes of their enemy on her. Part of him knew both Arcee and Jessica were right, that he wasn't likely to find anyone alive. Not with who they were dealing with. But he had to hope. He couldn't accept the idea that so many people had died for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Even if it happened in the world everyday it had never had anything to do with him. But Airachnid had come to the Island, either for the simple sake of revenge or because she had learned about what he had been given by Primus.

Perhaps she intended to hand him over to Starscream, or perhaps she merely wanted the knowledge for herself. Regardless, people had died and more likely would. When he had realized through the dreams that Earth's hope might rest with the wisdom of Primus downloaded into his mind he had been afraid of the weight of it, but had taken solace in the notion that what he knew could save millions, if not billions of lives from what was coming.

Now, seemingly on a whimsy, dozens had died because of him. He could not accept that. He had to find someone still alive. One life, one life would make all the difference. He rounded a corner in the hall at last, checking from the corner. Along the length of the corridor he had seen security cameras, and while he couldn't very well hide from them he only hoped no one was looking through them, save Jessica if she had managed to reach the security room already.

Like Arcee, he hoped she was alright. While he had quickly grown suspicious in light of her various skills, Jack had come to trust his instincts when it came to who he could and could not trust. In Jessica he could sense someone who wanted to do the right thing. He only hoped they were both on the same page over what that was exactly.

Jack paused suddenly, having thought he'd heard something from an office only a few doors ahead. He slowed, putting himself against the wall, moving towards it. He past the first door and then came upon the office.

He kept low, avoiding the small window set into the door. After taking a moment or two to listen, he pushed down the door handle, looking inside, his ears alert. The office seemed empty, the room filled with several small cubicles. Jack swallowed audibly, his heart reverberating inside his chest. Stilling himself he slipped inside.

He had thought to call out from the door, but if someone was hiding within they might not appear even at the sound of a friendly voice. Stepping forward slowly Jack moved through the room, listening carefully for breathing or rustling. Absently he realized he was still holding Jessica's knife. Aware that the sight of a knife wielding figure wouldn't instill calm in anyone he found he shoved the small blade into his back pocket.

Jack moved down one aisle of cubicles, then another. Each was empty. Finally he cleared the last road, finding nothing. "Is anyone in here?" He asked aloud, his voice sounding impossibly loud in the empty room. There was no response, as he knew there would not be. Beaten somewhat by the disappointment he left quickly, wondering if the sound he had heard was his mind, understandably strained of late, playing tricks on him.

While he felt dejected he did not give up hope. He would check as much as he could, knowing that much of the R&D facility was likely still locked off. The wing of the complex he was in now seemed to be comprised mostly of offices. He could only hope that some of the workers had taken shelter in one of them, and that Airachnid had not discovered, or bothered, with them.

He moved for the door, taking a moment once there to stand in the doorway, looking back into the office somewhat forlornly. _'No'_ He thought. _'I can't give up. I'll find someone. I have to.' His determination renewed he turned his back on the room. _

_And Airachnid, inverted from the top of the hallway, smiled into his wide eyes. _

"_Hello Jack." She said. _


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Seven

The voices in it's head were screaming for blood, a violet and red haze before it's eyes.

'_So many…too many…' _Crosswire mentally struggled. The creature still raged over it's temporary defeat in the island jungle, laid low by the human female.

'_Disgusting…unthinkable…we are forever…we can not be defeated!' _It had screamed silently, covered by the smoking shell of the human vehicle and fallen trunks of the trees it had pulled down with it in the fall.

Before it had risen again, Arcee and the humans had escaped. It had been so close to the human male, the one called Jack. It had seen the fear in the human's eyes and it had rejoiced, it's ultimate vengeance so close. Arcee would watched her beloved die, and she would know his pain. She would be hollowed by her rage, and she would join them in darkness. Only then would she be ready for the embrace of death. _'Yes…one of us…one of us…' _The voices had declared, exuberant.

Then the moment had been taken away. Crosswire had arisen in defeat knowing he would need to return to the pretty killer, to listen to the Femme's icy cold anger at it's failure. But she would know what to do next, how to find their prey or bring Arcee and her humans to them.

The voices had seen the wisdom in that, and so they had waited, welding together shattered armor, allowing the power of the dark shard within to refuel it's sustaining cold fire. It had waited as the day passed into night, then into sunrise once more. The lady death above had stalked through the human complex, digging, learning, playing with her amusements. Crosswire had begun to grow impatient.

"All good things." She had said when it had pressed her. Crosswire had not understood the meaning but Airachnid had sighed, as she did, when he could not follow her mind. "As I've told you. We have but to wait, and they will come to us."

"_Why?" _It had asked her. Perhaps she had told them before, perhaps she had not. It could not recall, the voices always changing around memories.

"Because it's in their nature. Their greatest weakness." She had crooned.

"_Weakness?" _

"Yes." She had practically purred, stroking it's mangled face. "They _care_." She had smiled her chilling smile then, the one it enjoyed seeing. It's doubts quelled, it had continued to wait. And they had been rewarded.

"Crosswire? Arcee has come to visit…"

The voices screamed, carrying out from his mouth and into the world around him. The violet fire inside burned brightly and it lusted for death and vengeance.

"Crosswire!" The beautiful killer had hissed. "Alive. I want her spark still burning. I want her to see what I've done to sweet Jack…"

'_Yes…yes…she must suffer…purified by grief. Emptiness…yes.' _They had told it. Crosswire had understood. It tore through the complex, Airachnid having given Arcee's position. It had wanted to take her by surprise, to not give her a chance for tricks. He had almost been able to feel Arcee's pure spark from behind the thick facility walls. Crosswire had bolted forward, concrete and steel the simplest of obstacles. Then, once more, they were joined in battle, and the world was awash in glorious Chaos.

It had beaten and battered her. Tore at the air and ground to get to her. She had moved deftly, ever the graceful fighter, forever the battle maiden. But it had caught her, sent her reeling. Then she had thrown the vehicle, and it, blinded by fury, had thought the projectile nothing then a hindrance, had tried to bat it aside like so much human garbage. They had been mistaken.

Flame, blinding, enveloped them, an invisible hand lifting their mangled form, hurling them. Crosswire had struck concrete, then soft earth, rolling. When at last the world had ceased to spin, it had pushed itself up, hands trying to wash smoke and liquid fire away.

Then she was upon them again, her weapons firing, burning into charred armor. It could only continue to fight through a cloud of flame, it's fury rising until their empty eyes could see only a maelstrom of hate before them. Crosswire bellowed it's frustration and simply charged again, throwing itself at Arcee. The Autobot, likewise, charged, bringing out bladed weapons, eyes hard, mouth a grim line.

'_Let this be ended!' _The voices screamed. And it heeded.

. . .

"_Jack?" She had asked gently. "Jack, you need to wake up." When his eyes opened the sun was upon his face, and his gaze took in a clear sky, and a beautiful face he knew. Different then it should be, but the eyes, so blue, were the same. _

"_Don't want to…" He told her. Head in her lap, he felt the most content he ever had. "Happy here." _

"_I know. But you need to be awake. You need to be ready." _

"_For what?" He asked Arcee's human face. _

"_To escape." She told him. "She can't learn what you know. She must not claim any notion of what you possess. If she does, she will drag you down with her. And her path can not be your own, else everything is lost."_

_He struggled with her words, trying to understand. Then something rose to the surface. An empty room, a terrible smile, his face awash in a noxious gas that had turned the world to darkness. On the air, he could hear her laugh, raising the hairs on his neck, turning his blood to ice, and he remembered. _

"_Airachnid…" Jack exclaimed. _

"_Yes." Arcee nodded. "The Light of Primus can help you fight what will come next. Give you the strength. But you must will it from the waking world. In here, with your body at her mercy, you can do nothing." _

"_What…what is she going to do?" Jack asked her, his voice sounding so small. _

"_I don't know. But it will push you past anything you think you can endure. But endure you must. You can not break, Jack. No matter what happens, you must not break." _

_He could feel her hand, warm and comforting, around his. He squeezed it tightly. "I'm…I'm afraid." They were words he did not think he could utter when awake. _

"_I know. But you can bare more then you know. This will be such a test for you, my love." Arcee said, her other hand tracing his cheek. "But it won't be the last. You still have such a long road ahead. And it's a path that can't be given to anyone else." Then she smiled, gentle and beautiful. "But, you already know, you are not alone."_

_He could only nod, seeing the faces of everyone he love and cared for. _

"_Keep them in your thoughts, remember why you have to fight. When all the world is pain and darkness they will be your light. Remember that." _

"_I'm…I'm ready." He told her, trying to keep his voice still. _

"_Then wake…" She said, and then his eyes were open. _

. . .

Something cold was pressing against his face, his back, and his arms. As the world slowly came into focus he felt his body rigid with the chill in the room in which he found himself. Sterile light glared down upon him, a cruel mockery of the sun that had bathed him in his dreams. Past the light he could see little else, only hard shadows.

An acrid smell fell upon his nose, potent enough to jar him even further awake. He quickly realized he was in a medical or science lab, what had been an antiseptic smell polluted with something else he felt he would rather not know.

Fully awake he realized that his hands were bound, arms stretched out on either side. Legs likewise buckled down, Jack's body formed an haunting cross upon the metal table. He wondered at why a government lab would have such an examination table until he noticed the welds along the bindings, clear evidence of Airachnid's adjustments to the lab, the sociopath having made the place hers quickly enough.

As if merely thinking of her worked as some silent call, the door to the lab opened, admitting the Decepticon interrogator in all her splendor, her agile, insectile form slipping through the small doorway with relative ease.

The near human size of the room required her to crouch slightly, which only served to give her a far more menacing appearance as she slinked through the dark space towards him. As if to add to the chilling ambiance, Jack could hear her as she approached, Airachnid humming softly, though merrily, as she moved.

Clicking her way to the examination table, her long, sharp features at last loomed over Jack. Standing there, the Femme sighed, deep and long.

"Oh, _sweet_ Jack. How I have waited for this moment." She purred, leaning close, her face so near it filled all of his sight. "For _cycles _I have had so many under my care. Some for research, some as enemies requiring…_reeducation_. Others merely for sport."

She smiled, her voice husky as she leered, fangs bared. "But I have never wanted someone just for _me_. Even Arcee doesn't have that honor. She's merely a loose-end that requires tying up. Something to keep my reputation intact. But you?" She ran a long finger, deathly sharp, down his face. It took all of Jack's will not to tremble or even flinch.

"Everything was curiosity, or duty, or boredom. I never would have imagined that a lowly sub-creature like a human could ever capture my fascination so… _aptly_." She began to slowly move around the table.

"The things you have done. The pains you have caused my former brethren." She laughed, childlike with glee. "Oh, to see the look on Starscream's face after you and Optimus's other lackies defeat him at every term. Lord Megatron's second, humbled by a species as weak as yours. It leaves me feeling so…_stimulated_."

"Happy to oblige." Jack finally said, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. "Guess it's only fare. Felt the same when me and Arcee torched your ship."

Airachnid stopped at the foot of the table, turning fully to Jack, leaning down, hands pressed against the cold metal, to stare at him with an almost dead glare. The teen could feel his blood freeze in his veins.

"Trying to upset me, lover?" She asked, her voice no longer sultry or heavy, but devoid of anything approximating emotion. "Brave words can't cut as deeply as I can." As if to emphasize her point she lifted a single finger, hovering the alloyed digit over his thigh, slowly placing the tip on the surface of the fabric. Then she pressed, keeping her eyes on his. The finger's tip slipped through flesh and muscle as though neither existed, and Jack swallowed the shout that tried to spill from his lips, pulling at his binding instead.

"_This_ is what happens, Jack, when you _don't_ play nice." She told him in monotone, twisting the finger. Jack tried not to gasp. "I can make this last forever. I know every detail of human anatomy. Nerves, muscles. Where to cut to make you _beg_ for death." Then she pulled the digit free quickly. This time Jack could not help but cry out.

Deftly, as a skilled surgeon would, Airachnid closed the wound, using a glowing ember on the tip of another finger to cauterize the puncture, followed by an injection of something which quelled the fire in his leg. She leaned over him again, her tone now a gentle caress and full of honey.

"I don't want to have to do that Jack. But I can, and I'll savor every _exquisite_ moment of it." She explained calmly, stroking his cheek. "But, deep inside, there is a part of me that doesn't want this to be so unpleasant for you." She leaned even closer, her large mouth at his ear.

"I know a hundred ways to make you feel such terrible agony. But there are so many _other_ things I can do for you. Make you feel pleasures you never thought you could. Things Arcee never could do for you." Her voice was a whisper. Had she breath, Jack wondered through the fear trying to overwhelm him if it would smell of roses, or blood.

"All you have to do," She continued softly. "Is tell me why the humans here wanted you so badly. What do you know that would have them go through so much trouble to get you here. What are they afraid of?"

Jack recalled his dreams. The warnings he had been given. He kept his eyes on the light overhead, focused on it until his eyes burned, his jaw clenched tight. Airachnid leaned back enough to look into his face, her eyes soulless. "I've seen that look before. Even on an alien, you always know the ones that are going to fight." Once more her polymer face became stony, her voice barren. "So be it."

Airachnid skittered away, coming back with another exam table, augmented to accommodate a wide array of devices and instruments of a kind no sympathetic sentient being would ever use on another living creature. Airachnid selected a long, serrated slip of metal. She looked back to Jack, favoring him with a small smile.

"Let's make some music."

. . .

Jessica had, at last, worked her way down more then two levels, dodging security cameras and motion sensors when she could, doing her best to avoid hacking in and bringing down any part of the security network, knowing how quickly such gaps would be noted by anyone monitoring from the CIC.

It was slow going, the delay made even more frustrating by the fact that she had no idea what was happening with Jack. Without a means of communicating with him she had no way of knowing if he had succeeded in finding any survivors or if he had come across something dangerous.

While securing Darby was her mission, she knew it would do her no good if she couldn't contact Home Base, alerting MECH to the situation. She had always focused on the mission, unwavering in her resolve. But, with every step she took further and further from where she had left Jack behind she felt what she could only describe as a tether, trying to pull her back. She hated the feeling, hated feeling any kind of doubt with her choices. She had succeeded in her life, in her profession, in service to her father and the MECH Initiative because she had ever been unshakable, resolute. But then a chaotic element had been introduced into her world that gave her pause.

Jack. His stout bravery, his quality, his firm trust and belief in the aliens he worked and fought beside had managed to chip away at the wall she had erected around her conscience, to protect herself from doubt. She knew she hated him for that. Yet, despite her scathing emotions, she found she also admired him for being who he was. Maybe she even had begun to…

'_No, God damn it. I can't afford to think about that. Complete the mission!' _

Jessica gritted her teeth, taking one hard step after another. Ahead she could see the level and sector notifications informing her of where, generally, in the complex she was. If she was recalling her experiences in similar facilities correctly, she knew she wasn't far.

Another corridor and past yet another empty security checkpoint and she would find herself at the Central Control room. That gave her yet another pause. She was close. Extremely so. And yet she had not encountered any sign of the female Decepticon Jack and Arcee had described. Save for the occasional body of a Marine guard, from which she had reacquired a firearm and ammo, or technician, all long dead, the halls were deathly quiet.

She trusted in her experience and training to alert her to any forthcoming danger, a trap or such. Yet she hadn't felt anything. She should have rejoiced at that, the circumstances in her favor. Yet, if Airachnid was no-where to be found near or in the CIC, and she wasn't engaged with Arcee outside the complex, then that left few other places except wherever Jack might be.

'_Can't assume that. She could be anywhere. Haven't even reached the control room yet. One thing at a time girl.' _She told herself. She edged around yet another hallway corner, coming face to face with the last checkpoint as she had expected. Two Marines, their chests cut in twain, lay sprawled in front of the security station desk. They had her sympathy.

As an agent for the Initiative she had had her run-in with Military personnel from almost every government around the world. She'd always avoided killing them if she could. She wondered absently what their families would think knowing they had been killed by alien beings they hadn't even known existed? She reminded herself that this is what MECH was fighting to change. To give Humanity, those that embraced the New Order, the power to protect themselves from threats on this world and beyond. The thought put further steel in her resolve.

She stopped long enough to confiscate the ammo clips both guards were still carrying and a pass-card for the higher level security before she moved past. Just beyond the checkpoint she could see the notification for the top security clearance required to enter. She picked up her pace, rounding one final corner, her gun out in front of her. At the end of the corridor was the airtight door for the command and control room. Jessica stilled her breath, taking small controlled steps forward.

The cameras on either side of the door were active, moving in small arcs back and forth. If someone was inside there was no question they could see her. And yet, there was no movement she could discern through the thick glass set into the entry.

When at last she came up to the door, sliding the pass-card through the reader, she was as prepared as she could be to come up against whatever might be inside. She found she almost hoped she would encounter the Deception, although she knew it would likely mean her death. At least she would know that it hadn't found Jack first. But, when she found only an empty room, Jessica felt something hard form in the pit of her stomach.

"Damn it." She muttered to the empty CIC.

Without hesitation she moved quickly for the control board to the EM/Communication Shield. The body of a technician lay slumped over it. Jessica pulled the body off harshly, wanting to disable the jamming quickly, her thoughts, despite her better judgment, on Jack's wellbeing. She realized the folly in her haste and distraction almost too late.

Bolted to the control board, having been secured by the weight of the dead technician, was an explosive device, the alien tech providing an almost cheerful chime before it's trigger light went red.

"Shit." Jessica managed before the Control Room and everything else before her eyes blazed white.

. . .

Arcee hit the ground hard, feeling her internal components shake. Neural processor jarred by the impact, she fought through now unsteady vision. Crosswire, one of his arms rendered useless by a deep puncture in the shoulder joint, lumbered towards her, muttering to himself in broken sentences, lost to his own madness. Arcee staggered to her feet, trying to focus on the mangled behemoth with her sole functioning plasma canon. She fired, the shots going wide.

"Fall you…Primus…forsaken demon." She muttered.

The abomination lunged, trying to drive it's fist through her. She rolled, trying to come up quickly, and nearly fell to her feet when her vision became momentarily awash in static and distorted data, her Neural network still recovering, effecting her optics.

'_Not a great time to be seeing double.' _She thought angrily.

Her fight with Crosswire had taken them what seemed like miles from the facility, the battle destroying swaths of the island, setting trees and jungle brush aflame, tearing apart what had been a housing complex for the government personnel, and, at last, pushing out towards a series of cliffs overlooking the northern stretch of beach.

The monster had seemed unbeatable, crawling to it's feet no matter the damage inflicted, fueled ever onward by the unholy power within. Even now, as she began to grow more weary then she could ever recall being in her centuries of life, the creature just continued, unwavering in it's determination to extinguish her Spark.

Coming back to the fight, she ducked below another strike, yet catching Crosswire's dead arm across her face, her undead nemesis using it's nonfunctioning limb as a club. Once more she was down, the beast looming over her, alternating between muttered curses and snarls.

"…_die now…won't escape…one of us…you'll see…you'll see!" _The creature screamed it's fury then took hold of her, heaving her body around, tossing her away. She collided yet again with enough force to leave her stunned. Feeling the contact tremors as Crosswire stomped it's way towards her, Arcee did the only thing she could think to do.

Grabbing at the rocky soil she pulled herself towards the cliff's edge, not sure what her next move would be. If she leapt to the ocean below she might have had the energy to swim to the surface, despite her metal body being less then buoyant. If she could only put some distance between herself and Crosswire she could make her way back to the facility to try and find Jack. She prayed to the All-Spark that he was unharmed.

Something heavy landed on her back, and Arcee was pinned. She struggled, crying out her anger and frustration.

"_No more…fighting. You will die, you will embrace death. Then we will show you…show you…" _Then the creature stopped, his attention suddenly drawn upward. Likewise Arcee could hear it, a distortion that popped across the sky, her sensors suddenly flooded with new data. The interference that had kept them mostly useless was gone.

'_The EM Shield. She did it.' _Arcee realized. _'Airachnid? What happened to Airachnid?_

"_Does not matter…over now…over for you." _Crosswire told her darkly.

"No…no it's not!" Arcee screamed. She armed her canon, aiming blindly behind her, then fired. The abomination bellowed it's surprise, stumbling backward as the energy blast seared it's twisted face.

Arcee shot to her feet, her bitter hatred for both her enemies giving her newfound strength.

She flung herself at the monster, blades slicing, armored feet striking, her movements a blur of blind fury. Crosswire could only stumble under the assault, using his one functioning arm to deflect. It did little to waylay Arcee's attack.

Her strikes forcing the beast off balance, Arcee used her blade to cut at Crosswire's miss-matched legs, driving the sharpened edge through the joint there as she had his shoulder. Surprised, already toppling under his weight, Crosswire lashed out, knocking Arcee backward.

She slid along the dirt, momentarily stunned. The abomination managed to catch itself, only coming down on a single knee, swaying, it's corrupted energy spent. Arcee tried to slowly push herself up, seeing the mangled visage that gazed out at her.

"_Can't…kill us…we…I…am forever. Blessed…by the shard…our hate is eternal." _It growled.

"Shard…" Arcee thought aloud. Then it hit her, eyes going wide. She fought then, putting one foot under herself, then another.

"_You will…all… submit to Death!" _Crosswire roared.

"You first." Arcee swore. Then she shot towards him, putting everything she had left into one running leap. She came down on top of him, braced upon his shoulders. Crosswire howled, twisting violently, trying to use it's good arm to grab at her and pull her away.

Arcee stayed out of reach, thrusting her blade with a yell into the joint of Crosswire's neck, sawing with all the fury she could muster. The monster screamed it's agony, trying desperately to dislodge her. Arcee pulled with her hands at the cut she had made, jagged metal tearing at her hands as she ripped the gap wide.

Violet light, haunting in it's radiance, shown from within. While she could see nothing past the light and the corrupted components within, Arcee drove her hand into the mangled shell that had once been Cliffjumper.

"_No! We are forever, we ARE FOREVER!" Crosswire cried, finally grabbing hold of Arcee. Then it threw her, the momentum carrying her over the cliff's edge. _

_Crosswire bellowed it's satisfaction. Struggling to stand, it limped forward, wanting to see Arcee's body slip below the waves into darkness. Instead the monster's eyes went wide. _

_Clinging to the rock just below the lip was Arcee, gazing up with defiance at the creature. _

"_You…dropped something." She sneered. Held away from her, her other hand glowed, a pulsing purple light like a beating heart held in her fingers. _

_Crosswire's mangled fist rose to his chest, trying to clutch at the empty chamber within, the violet glow in his eyes already growing dim. The monster tried to scream, to rage, instead it's face could only manage one final look of wonder before it's body went dark. Like a silent twisted stature it toppled over the cliff's edge, crashing into the ocean below. Then the beast was gone. _

_Arcee shuddered, her personal nightmare, at last, brought to an end. _

"_Jack!" She said with a start. _

_She climbed quickly, pulling herself over the lip and back onto solid ground. Coming to her feet she gave the shard in her hand one final look, hearing what she almost thought were whispers in it's multifaceted surface. Revolted, she tossed the shard out over the water as far as her strength would allow. Putting the nightmare behind her, she ran for the facility._

_To Be Continued… _


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers Prime: Dangerous Liaisons

Chapter Eight

He had been at peace, enveloped by a sweet release that had brought to a close the torment. Part of him had railed against it, seeing the face of Arcee, Jessica, his mother and friends, all those that would be denied a farewell.

He had wanted to hold on, understanding the importance of the mystery he had yet to unravel in his mind. But the agony had been too great, and, despite his will, his body had simply yielded to the abyss.

Then blinding white light had filled his vision, and he could once more feel the chill of the metal table under him, and the fire that racked his body. The shock of it overwhelming, Jack screamed, a haunted, tormented cry escaping his lips.

"Shush now. You're back with me, sweet Jack." Airachnid's voice crooned, cold yet melodious, her deadly fingers tracing the lines of blood that had forms along his cheeks. "You tried to leave me. But I can't let you do that to me Jack. No, we still have so much to do. I still have so many things that I want..."

Try as he might, he could not hold back the tears that seeped from the corner of his eyes, his waking nightmare too much to bare. He had given everything, tried to hold firm against the Decepticon Femme's interrogation, and had managed to keep the secret of what Primus had entrusted to him.

But then his body had betrayed him, succumbing to the cuts and burns, to the toxin Airachnid had injected into him. But the interrogator had used her knowledge and skills to pull him back, again and again. Now, it was his mind that threatened to give.

"Oh, I _know_ Jack. I know how terrible this is." She whispered into his ear with the barest hint of sympathy. "I can make it stop. I can have you feeling whole again. Just tell me what's in here," She murmured, running a razor tipped finger along his brow. "What is the threat the humans are so afraid of? It isn't Starscream or any other Decepticon. That I would have learned on my own." She continued mater of factly.

"The pathetic creatures that were waiting for you here didn't have your strength Jack. They told me so much. They didn't have any secrets left in the end. But all they could tell me was that you had something in your head. Something that might save this sad little world. But what is it? And what would you be saving it from?" Airachnid gazed with almost loving eyes, lit with insanity, into Jack's own, imploring him to answer.

"I know…I know…" Jack began to stammer.

"Yes?" Airachnid asked eagerly, cradling his head between her hands. "Come now, Jack. Tell me and I can release you. Make it _all _better. Tell me."

"I know…" Jack croaked through a throat raw from screaming. "What K.O. Diner put's…in it's secret sauce. You _don't_…want to know." He told her, agonized laughter mixed with his tears.

Airachnid merely stared blankly, her neural matrix trying to process the teen's latest act of defiance, despite all she had done. Then she wrapped her long finger around his face, squeezing in cold fury.

"You have _such_ a strong heart, Jack." She hissed, her gripped fingers drawing blood, Jack's cries muffled beneath them. "I'd really like to _see_ it!" She shrieked, using the fingers of her free hand to cut into his chest, his screaming almost inaudible.

She had barely sliced past skin when something clinked behind her, Airachnid abandoning her work to twist around in a blur, bladed fingers extended, fangs pared, seeking prey. She saw only the empty lab, sterile and quiet save for the writhing form on the table behind her.

She wondered, absently, if her wanton lust for blood was getting the better of her, shattering her calculated plans. Coming fully back to herself she looked back at the by product of her surgical rage, at Jack's ravaged body on her table. She sighed, chastising herself.

'_Sloppy.' _She mused. _'And now paranoid. Perhaps it's time to avail myself of this wretched hovel.' _She ventured. _'Jack and I can continue to enjoy each other's company on the ship. Yes. That's so much better.' _

Content at her choice, Airachnid gave Jack's chin a gentle tap, the teen once again unconscious. "Might be best if I took you back to my place, Jack. Then we can _really_ enjoy ourselves…" She purred, a delighted chuckle rising in her throat.

Then something landed on her back, driving a discarded human scalpel into the thick alloy fiber of her neck. She hissed at the damage, reaching back to seize her attacker, appalled at the arrogance.

What she held her hand seemed barely alive, a human female, adorned in shredded, blood soaked fatigues, blond silvery hair burned away, along with a portion of her pale face and what had once been a beautiful green blue eye. Airachnid sneered, holding her now limp prize up like a mangled trophy.

"Survived the explosion, did you?" She laughed. "I should almost feel pity, considering what's left of you." She held the woman close. "All that skill and bravery, with what you did to poor Crosswire. And now trying to save dear Jack with your last breath. So Nobel and nothing to say?"

The human female mumbled something, too quiet for Airachnid to hear. Eyes narrowed, she looked more closely. "What was that?" The Deception asked.

Jessica's hand shot up with one quick motion. "I said eye for an eye _bitch_." Then she put the barrel of the pistol to Airachnid's face and fired. The bullet shattered the torturer's glowing optic, and she screamed, dropping Jessica to the floor in surprised agony, clawing at her broken socket.

Jessica hit the ground, feeling the fire of every burnt and shattered part of her. She fought through the pain, watching the alien psychotic thrash about the lab, screaming and flailing, hurling curses in her blind outrage. Jessica pushed herself to her feet, the fractured bones in her arm, legs and ribs crying in protest as they had when she had awoken in what had been left of the CIC, it's computers and terminals blasted apart by the Cybertronian explosive device.

Her speed, training and luck was the only reason she had cheated death, though the price, she could feel, had been high. She staggered towards the make shift torturer's rack Airachnid had assembled, hoping to reach Jack before the Deception regained some semblance of control. She found his body almost as ravaged as hers, secured in place and still breathing, though with a pulse that was weak.

"Come on…Jack." She muttered through split, swollen lips. "No time…to be lying around Soldier."

Jessica pulled feebly at the buckles holding Jack's arms and legs, the blood she had lost in the slow, plodding and agonizing rush through the complex in search of her compatriot having taken it's toll.

She had barely had the strength to leap upon the Decepticon's exposed back, and had fear she wouldn't even be able to fire the gun. While she had found the strength, her spinning head and blurring vision made it clear she nearly had nothing left. But she wasn't going to let Jack die, not without giving it everything she had.

Then long bladed fingers raked her back and she was falling, hitting the cold, blood smeared tile below. One of those same bladed fingers pierced her shoulder, and she found she didn't even have the strength to cry out.

Gazing down at her, one optical socket a smoking ruin, Airachnid's face was a twisted mask of sadistic rage. "Eye for an eye?!" She shrieked, producing a burning ember from a finger on her other hand, aiming for Jessica's face. "Let's go two for two, shall we?!"

Then a long blade exploded from the Decepticon's chest and the Cybertronian woman wailed in anguish. Arcee wrapped an arm around the Femme's throat, her own face ablaze with unbridled hatred.

"Join your boyfriend in the Abyss you scraping piece of…" Arcee drove the blade up, severing vital components, cutting into Airachnid's spark chamber, the killer's blue tinted blood spilling out of her. Fluids seeping even from her lips the Decepticon choked on the blackest of curses, her remaining eye on Jack, before the light of her spark dimmed and she was, finally, still.

Arcee pulled her sword arm free, letting her centuries old foe crumple to the floor. "For my friends." She spat. She stooped quickly to check on Jessica, who waved her away. "Jack…" she managed, before she finally collapsed, her body spent.

Arcee practically leapt across the room, having only glimpsed when she had entered what had been done to her love. The teen's body was a horror of surgical nightmares, cuts, cauterized wounds, and burns of every degree sat like patch work across every exposed part of him. Arcee knew, were she capable of it, she would have wept for what had been done to him.

"Jack?" She pleaded, imploring him to wake. "You're safe now. It's over. You can wake up." She whispered, trying to wipe away the blood on his face. She could detect his life signs, and she knew he was alive, but so weak was the signal that she feared how long it would endure. She needed a Land Bridge, she had to get him back home.

Moving with as much speed as she could manage after her battle with Crosswire she had tried to contact the Silo but had not been able to get through, the residual trace of the EM Shield still interfering. Now that she had Jack, she had to get them all topside to try again.

She slipped her hands gently beneath him, lifting the teen slowly from the table. Then she heard an all too familiar sound. Footfalls, and human. And the clink of human weapons. Arcee cradled Jack in one arm, bringing out her Canon with the other, waiting to unleash hell on any further threat.

The humans flooded into the labs, armed with assault rifles and adorned in deep green jumpsuits and night vision goggles of a type she had seen once before, over a year ago. They fanned out, flanking her and Jack on all sides, sweeping the room for any other targets, taking stock of the deceased Decepticon before them. One of the faceless commandos took notice of the unconscious Jessica, rushing forward to check her.

"We have her. She's alive." Arcee heard him say to someone out of sight over a radio link. Moments later she could hear another set of steps coming quickly and then they were joined by the only figure in the room not adorned in MECH colors, instead the woman wore a long red coat, her stern face lined by platinum hair so much like…then Arcee could see the resemblance, and she knew. She understood everything.

"If you think I'll let you take him…" She growled.

"I'm not here for _him_, alien. We've paid too high a price already." She countered coolly, moving with precise, measured steps towards the young woman that was so clearly her daughter. She bent, taking a moment to brush aside Jessica's singed hair, exposing the severity of the charred flesh which claimed one side of her face.

While it might have been imperceptible to the commandos around her, Arcee could see the barest glimmer of emotion in the older woman's eyes, the slight lump that formed in her throat. Arcee could see the sorrow a mother felt for her daughter.

"Will she live?" She asked the medic that had rushed to Jessica's side.

"She's stable, ma'am." He answered as he and another medic moved the young woman onto a stretcher. "But we need to Evac her, ASAP."

"What about them?" The lead solider added, having retrained his weapon on Arcee.

Jessica's mother eyed the Autobot and her charge with a stoic, calculating stare. Then her eyes swept over Airachnid's still form. "Did you do this to both of them?" She asked Arcee, looking between Airachnid and Jessica.

"No." Arcee answered. "Just to the Decepticon. Jessica tried to help Jack. She must have been hurt when the three of us were separated. If it wasn't for her Jack would be dead, or gone."

This elicited a look of curiosity from the older woman, but little else. After a few moments of silence she spoke directly to the Squad leader. "Major, get my daughter out of here."

"What about Director Silas? He wanted the boy and any Cybertronians taken into custody as well."

"What the Director wants is not _my_ concern. I agreed to retrieve the Lieutenant and I've done so." Her tone left no room for rebuttal.

"Yes, ma'am." The Major replied crisply. "Let's move." He signaled to the MECH troopers.

"Wait…" Jessica said suddenly, raising a hand weakly to grip her mother's arm as the woman walked beside the lifted stretcher. Jessica's mother leaned close as her daughter whispered something briefly into her ear. Then the Lieutenant was still, having fallen unconscious once more.

The older woman stood slowly, her gaze distant, taken off guard by whatever she had been told. She looked back to where Arcee still stood with Jack. Then she cleared her throat, speaking with as much sincerity as she could muster.

"If you come with us, I'll ensure the young Mr. Darby's care until he can be handed off to your Task Force associates. You have my word neither of you will be harmed or held against your will in any capacity."

"And why would I believe you? Last time we tangled with MECH you tried to steel government tech and kill us."

"Firstly, I was not a part of the operation which exposed our organization to you, nor do I have any vested interest in you. At present. My priorities reside, understandably, _elsewhere_. And, secondly, I don't expect you to believe me. Instead, trust her." She added, looking down at Jessica. "This is her request."

Arcee mulled over that. She could not deny that Jessica had risked her life, grievously injured as she was, to help save Jack. She could not believe the young woman had done all that merely to hand Jack over to MECH. Despite all her previous misgivings, she knew she had one thing in common with Jessica, and that, for her, was enough.

"Agreed." Arcee answered. "Help him, please." She asked.

The older woman nodded to the MECH Major who, in turn, motioned his Troopers into action, another medic moving forward to see to Jack. It took only moments to secure the teen on a second stretcher and then they were off, moving for the surface level to leave the Island behind.

. . .

"Ow!" Jack reeled, pulling away from an overly jubilant Miko. "Careful. Tender bits." He told her with a look that was only partially chastising.

"Sorry," She answered sheepishly, giving him a look of sympathy. "Forgot. Just…happy to see you up and about.

"Thanks. Good to be out of that Hospital bed. Been in a few more then I'd like to be honest." He added sardonically. The pair moved from the front hall into Jack's room at the far end of the house.

"Yeah," Miko agreed, looking down at her feet. "This job's got, like, a great Health Plan though, right?" The teen girl's laugh was halfhearted at best as she eyed the still visible bandages beneath Jack's shirt and the shiny patches of still healing skin on his face. Following her gaze, Jack sighed.

"Miko, I'm alright. It's been a month. It was hard going getting back on my feet, I'll admit. But I'm good to go. Whatever I know that I haven't figured out yet is still too important for me to hang back on the side lines licking my wounds."

"Arcee doesn't think so. When I left she was pretty livid when Optimus mentioned the President still wanting you to let 'em poke around your head." Miko explained, grabbing the desk chair across from where he sat on the bed. "I'm talking heated. Even Bulk gave her space."

"Yeah, well, things were…hard, on both of us. No one could have guessed how badly things would go." Jack reasoned. "Arcee knows that. She's just…having a hard time believing that things are as quiet as they seem. I can't blame her for that." He looked out the bedroom window to the afternoon outside.

"Sometimes I hear something or get a sense that someone's watching me. Then I remember what happened and," Jack's gaze was vacant for a moment, then he buried the memory and shook himself back into the present. "But, no rest for the wicked right?"

"Totally. We should get paid overtime or something." Miko observed. "I mean I know I deserve a raise." The pair laughed at that, thankful for the momentary levity. The other teen favored her boots another look, then gazed over at Jack. "Your Mom told me you really haven't told her much about what happened. Even after she threatened to kill you once you got out of the hospital." Miko grinned. "I'm glad she doesn't blame Arcee for you getting hurt, but maybe keeping her in the dark, and us to, isn't all that great. I mean, if you want to talk about it…"

"I don't." Jack answered sharply, the hostility in his tone unintentional. "I'm sorry Miko. I…appreciate the concern. But, I've just got my own stuff to deal with. Maybe after we figure out what Primus put in my head I can…talk. About stuff."

"Sure. That's cool." Miko assured him. "I'm just…I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Jack told her. Then his cell phone began to ring. Checking the number, Jack frowned.

"Who is it?" Miko asked.

"I don't recognize the number." He replied. Miko exchanged a look, then shrugged. After a minute of uninterrupted ringing, Jack answered the cell cautiously. "Hello?"

"Mr. Darby?" The woman's voice, deep and somewhat husky, inquired. "I trust I have the correct number?"

"I, uh…who is this?" Jack asked, giving a confused look to Miko.

"You wouldn't remember me. Not by voice in any matter. You and I never did converse, either before or after we ensured your return to the mainland."

The woman's identity was suddenly clear, having learned from Arcee, after waking up in a Navy Hospital, about their rescue by forces from MECH and the revelation of Jessica's true identity. What little they knew of it anyway.

"You're Jessica's mother." Jack confirmed. Miko could only offer a bewildered expression, having been told little to nothing about Jessica 'Cameron' or her involvement in the events on the island.

"Please, call me Veronica." The woman offered. "And, believe me when I say, that is a privilege few have."

"Okay." Jack answered carefully. "Since you're being so generous, can I ask?"

"Jessica?" Veronica ventured. "She's doing quite well. My daughter is an exceptional woman, as you are no doubt aware." The woman's pride was subtle, though evident. "She will carry her scars proudly, as I'm sure will you."

"I'm sure she'd be happier without those scars." Jack admonished.

"We all have scars, Mr. Darby. Some visible, some not. The ones we _can _see are the easiest. The one's we can't tend to be, I find, more problematic."

"What's this about, Veronica?" Jack interjected.

"My daughter has confided in me about one of the scars you bare, Mr. Darby. The one which weighs heavily on your conscious and the reason you were willing to subject yourself to government scientists." Veronica observed. "Noble. The more she has told me, and the more I've learned on my own, I have come to understand why she asked me what she did."

"And what was that, exactly?" Jack asked.

"Two words." Veronica replied. "Help him." Jack felt his brow crease at that. The words, spoken by the older woman, were heavy with something far more meaningful.

"Tell her I appreciate that. I owe her my life as much as I owe Arcee."

"That you do. But that, of course, brings me to heart of this call." Veronica explained. "Lieutenant Strickland is not a woman who so easily places value on a life above her own. While you and your compatriots may not completely understand or agree with what MECH is trying to achieve, Jessica has always understood, and has served our cause with unwavering dedication. I have never seen anything that could make her resolve waiver, even slightly." The older woman fell silent, and Jack could almost picture her mind at work, trying solve a puzzle she had yet to voice.

"This is," she continued. "Until she met you. Make no mistake, Mr. Darby, I hold no admiration for your Cybertronian allies. From where I stand they are invaders who have brought their conflict to our world when we already have more then our fare share. And now, as my daughter explained during her debriefing, they have also brought the eyes of a terrible and ancient threat down upon Earth and Humanity as well."

"It's more complicated then that." Jack countered. "They came here to find peace. To make a new home and to protect it, which they have. You might think they're all a threat, but if it weren't for Optimus, Arcee, and the other Autobots Earth would have fallen to Megatron or Starscream a long time ago. I doubt even MECH could have done anything about it."

"That remains to be seen, Mr. Darby. However, if this new threat is as overwhelming as you claimed to my daughter then we may never have the chance to find out. These Decepticons might be a problem MECH could deal with, in time. However, an ancient race that nearly conquered an entire advanced civilization of your alien allies coming to Earth poses a more, as you said, complicated matter."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. "You want my help to fight them too?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Darby." Veronica corrected. "Per my daughter's request, it is I that would like to help _you_."

"How?" Jack inquired.

"That is an interesting question. And one I can not rightly answer at this time. Needless to say it will require some…work, on my part, to ensure that, when you need it, my help is available. For now, I can only offer a line of communication to the Initiative. With luck, our combined efforts may give us a fighting chance if this new threat is as grave as you fear it to be."

"I…I'll have to run this past Optimus and the others. I won't speak for them or make any promises I can't keep." He told Veronica bluntly.

"Again, you warrant my respect Mr. Darby. I would expect no less from you." She answered calmly. "By all means, pass this on to your allies, and let it be clear that I will do all I can so that they need have no fear of MECH."

"Okay." Jack replied, unsure of what more to say and sensing that the conversation was at an end. "Please, give Jessica my best. And tell her thank you."

"Oh, if I know my daughter, you'll surely have the chance to tell her yourself." Veronica answered, her tone almost mirthful. "Do take care of yourself, Mr. Darby. I can not help but wonder if our world may very well depend on it." Then the line clicked and Jack was left to merely stand there, cell in hand.

"Jack?" Miko asked after a minute. "What the heck was that all about?"

"I'm…not sure." He answered truthfully. "But, I think we might have just gotten another ace in the deck."

Miko looked at him blankly. "Say what?"

"Nevermind." Jack said with a smile. "Come on. Think I've got a Prime to talk to."

. . .

"While I share your distaste for this, Arcee, I none the less agree with our human allies that pursuing the data entrusted to Jack remains a vital endeavor." Optimus explained calmly, having only just concluded yet another video conference with the U.S. President. Across from him, stalking back and forth across the control center, Arcee did little to hide her frustration.

"He's only _just_ recovered, Optimus." She countered heatedly. "You know as well as anyone how special he is to everything we're fighting for. How special he is to _me_." She shook her vehemently. "I will _not_ put him back out there for the next 'con to…you didn't see what that scraping witch did to him. I could kill her a hundred times and I wouldn't be satisfied."

"We all share in your anger, Arcee. And I take great satisfaction in knowing that our resurrected foe and Airachnid now reside in the Abyss for the evils they have wrought." Optimus reached out to steady her, a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Yet, many lives were lost for the sake of unraveling the mystery of what Jack may know, knowledge which could be all that stands between a bright future, or the subjugation of Earth." The Prime gazed into her eyes, the weight of his great wisdom and age pressing down on her. "I know Jack would not wish for lives to have been lost needlessly. He would want their sacrifice to mean something. If Earth falls to the Quintessons, it will all have been for naught."

Arcee could think of nothing to say to refute the Prime's words. She knew, as he always was, that the Autobot leader was right. She wanted to scream at the misfortune that had befallen Jack, furious at how consistently fate seemed to want them parted. After all she had been made to loose, she had sworn to hold on to at least one thing, yet she seemed powerless in the face of a greater, uncertain destiny.

"If Jack agrees to try again, I want more then just me watching out for him. We're a family. You've said it yourself. We stay together to keep him, Miko, and Raphael safe. If the Government doesn't like it, they can go to Unicron's Inferno." Arcee swore with cold certainly.

"Well said. And I agree." Optimus answered, a small smile on his polymer face. "I have said as much to the American President, and Agent Fowler has made it doubly clear I will not be questioned in this matter. When next Jack is placed into their care we move with him, as one."

Arcee nodded, wrapping a hand in thanks around his own. As before she felt she understood the bond between Jack and his mother June. In looking upon her leader and mentor, she had some semblance of what it meant to love a father.

"Forgive the interruption, Optimus," Ratchet interjected apologetically. "But Jack is in-bound with Miko and Bulkhead. He says he has important news."

"Open a Land-Bridge, Ratchet. Given what resides ahead of us, time is of the essence." The Prime instructed. The Autobot medic quickly keyed in the trio's coordinates, opening the swirling incandescent gateway to them, Bulkhead's SUV form rumbling into the central Hub. The hulking warrior waited for his passengers to step out before shifting into his Bi-Pedal state.

"You won't believe who gave Jackie Boy a ring, Optimus. I almost didn't believe it myself until…"

"Bulkhead!" Miko chastised. "Let Jack tell them."

"Oh. Right." The behemoth offered, going silent.

"Jack?" Arcee asked. "You okay? I promised your mother I would keep you at home while she and Fowler are in Washington."

"Don't worry, she knows what happening. Not that she was all that happy." Jack admitted. "But, this couldn't wait, and it's not something I wanted to relay over the phone."

"Understood Jack. I am none the less pleased to have you rejoin us." Optimus told him sincerely. "What has transpired?"

"You remember the woman Arcee told you about, the one who showed up with MECH Commandos to rescue Jessica?"

"Indeed. Agent Fowler has doubled his efforts to learn more about this woman and her connection to Silas and his Organization."

"Well, from how she made it sound, it might not exactly be _his _organization." Jack ventured.

"She contacted you?" Arcee asked.

"Gave me her name too." Jack told them. "Veronica. She called MECH _The Initiative_, made it sound like it's something even bigger then we thought. Doesn't look like their just a bunch of Tech thieves or terrorists. They sound like a small country."

"That is certainly disconcerting." Optimus observed. "What else did she impart to you?"

"Just that she understands the Earth can't fight whatever might be coming if we've all got different agendas. She gave me her word that she'd try to bring MECH to our side. She said Jessica asked her to help us, and she says she will."

"I can't imagine Silas, given our history, is going to go along with that plan." Arcee argued.

"Perhaps. But let us leave that battle to her, for now." Optimus responded cautiously. "It is enough to know that our list of allies grows in this conflict. It has ever been my hope that humanity could be brought together to protect our mutual home. This is, I feel, yet one more step towards that goal."

"While I share Arcee's concern, I agree with Optimus that it's certainly not an unwelcome turn of events." Ratchet added.

"Did she say anything about Jessica?" Arcee inquired, her tone measured. "Did she recover? Are we going to have to keep an eye out for her?"

"She did say that Jessica wouldn't keep to the sidelines in this thing." Jack admitted. "Good chance she'll show up somewhere. But I know it won't be as one of the bad-guys. She's in this with us. We wouldn't even have Veronica's support if it wasn't for her."

"Having witnessed your quality Jack, it does not surprise me in the slightest that she counts us, through you, as comrades in this struggle."

"It's good to know, yeah." Jack agreed. Arcee, for her part, kept her mixed emotions on the matter quiet.

"Then all that remains is to await your next choice in the matter of Primus's knowledge, Jack. When you are ready, we have all agreed to stand with you when the truth of what you carry is finally known."

"I'm ready, Optimus." The teen answered with certainty. "On that island I saw things in my dreams. I do believe that something powerful, something good, is trying to show me things we need to know. They're buried deep, trying to get to the surface. But we'll get the answered we need, and it'll give us a fighting chance." Jack eyes once again grew distant. "And I need to know, once and for all, why I was chosen for this."

"I feel I know the answer to that Jack." The Prime answered sagely and with great pride. "But, let the light of Primus within you open your eyes to what I have seen. It gives me great hope for the future that we will share in his great wisdom."

"I hope so too, Optimus." Jack told him, the pain in his body seeming further and further away.

Behind Ratchet, the Com-Board suddenly chimed, signaling an incoming transmission. The Autobot Medic answered, the central monitor filled with the familiar square jawed countenance of William Fowler.

"Agent Fowler. How goes matters in Washington?" Optimus inquired.

"They were fine, until a few minutes ago." Fowler answered, looking unusually shaken.

"What has happened?"

"You know the Marines stormed the R&D site, making sure the 'cons didn't come poking around in case Airachnid signaled them before Arcee put her down."

"Yes. Under normal circumstances I would have been alarmed to learn that her body was now in the hands of your Government. But, with what is coming, I believe it the least of our concerns."

"That's the problem." Fowler told them chillingly.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked in alarm.

"Airachnid's body was taken to a secure top secret black site in the middle of the Sierra Nevada's until, I was told, she'd be handed off, in good faith, to you. There were only a handful of people in the Pentagon that even knew it's location." Fowler explained. "Didn't stop the 'cons from finding it. They blew the place apart to get her."

"Starscream retrieved Airachnid's corpse?" Ratchet asked incredulously. "Why would he risk a direct engagement with the Military for a dead rogue Decepticon?"

"There are a lot of people in Washington asking the same questions, and they want answers I don't have." Fowler looked to Optimus. "Is there any reason Starscream would want her?"

"I can not say with certainty, Agent Fowler." The Prime admitted. "Without the ruthless hand of Megatron, Starscream's machinations appear random and unknowable. She would be of little use reanimated as Cliffjumper was. Even now it is unclear whether Starscream had any hand in what became of our former comrade."

"Well, at least his body is lying at the bottom of the ocean." Fowler observed with satisfaction. "One less thing to worry about. Doesn't help us though that the other one's corpse is MIA."

"It is a matter of concern, of that we are in agreement." Optimus said. "If Airachnid was indeed retrieved by Starscream, let us hope it was merely to deprive our human allies with a shell from which to study the vulnerabilities of our mutual enemies."

"Arcee?" Jack asked gently, having seen the haunted expression that matched his own. "She's dead. Their both dead. We don't have to worry about either of them anymore." He told her, trying to convince her as much as he was himself.

After a breath, Arcee looked to him and nodded, trying to conceal the dread that suddenly turned the spark in her chest to ice. "Right. Their gone. Their just a distant nightmare. Nothing more." She smiled at him, saying with it and her eyes, as she always did, how much love she had for him and how thankful she was to have him there beside her. Jack's own gaze reciprocated. The pair turned their attention back to Optimus and Fowler.

"So? What's next for Team Prime?" The Agent inquired. "Jack's mother has been given complete clearance, so we're all set here."

"As are we, Agent Fowler." Optimus replied. "Jack's resolve is unshaken. It is time to find answers together and, likewise, face what comes next."

. . .

In dark tunnels deep in the Earth he moved, carrying in dutiful silence. No light lit the way before him, yet his eyes could see in shadow as though the sun, distant and cruel, shown down. After miles he came, at last, into the vast empty chamber. There he placed his burden upon the stone, piled like an altar.

His arms free to move, he opened his metallic fist, eerie violet light spilling forth to cast figures that seemed to sway and dance upon the walls. Cast in the baleful glow, the still form remained motionless and empty. The shard was raised, then, like a dagger, it came down, piecing cold hard metal. There came a sound, like wind rushing through a deep chasm, carrying voices with it.

The wail, hollow and full of anguish, joined the unholy symphony and the form on the crude altar rose as though lifted by invisible strings. On it's face a single eye, lit by purple fire, gazed out on a twisted visage.

"_You have passed through Death." _His echoing tones chanted, like a prayer. _"And are reborn, as I am. By The Master's will, is this done." _

His warped body seemingly whole, he reached up to touch the face of his Sister in Death. _"Now, we will leave this place. He waits for us. Waits for us to welcome him, and we will build for him a Throne made from the armor and bones of his enemies." _Though her eye seemed vacant, Airachnid's face turned to regard him, and Crosswire smiled.

"_So it has been Foretold. So it will be." _

_End. _


End file.
